Star Wars : The Story of Earth
by Spacedino
Summary: When Earth is accidentally found by the Separatists in an attempt to sneak attack the Republic, the Separatists set out to capture the star system. In the end, it's one of the most powerful governments in the galaxy against one planet that uses only slug-throwers. Obviously they would succeed, right?
1. Introduction

**I am new to this, so please give me any suggestions if I am saying anything wrong or inaccurate (except for nukes) please send me a pm. I always found it interesting if Earth found it's way into Star Wars.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm/Disney. Any similarities to other fanfictions is unintentional.**

NASA, Houston, Texas, USA, North America, Earth, Sol, Milky Way

"So Kevin, how's that Coffee?" Asked Justin.

"It's pretty good, I've had better though".

"I'll have you know that coffee has ingredients from The Philippines" Justin said.

In front of Kevin was a computer that had the Sol system, and in the far right corner, around where Neptune was, a red dot appeared.

"Hey, what's that?" Justin asked while pointing at the red dot on Kevin's computer.

"Probably just a Comet, though it seems to be going pretty fast. It's heading towards Jupiter, nothing serious."

"Wait, is it turning?" Justin asked?

"What's happening over here?" Asked the person to the left of Kevin.

"Get the president on the line!" Kevin said louder than normal, surprising the closest three people in the room.

1 minute later

"Is this of any importance, I have things to do" Said the President through the phone.

"Sir, we have found an artificial object that is heading towards earth".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mr. President, I am positive".

"When will it get here?" Asked the president.

"If it stays on its course, it may get here in 5 hours".

"Send the Pentagon all the information you have".

"Thank you Mr. President".

Situation Room, Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia, USA, Earth, Sol, Milky Way

1 hour later

"Now, I assume you have all been informed of the situation?" Said the President

The other people in the room nodded their head.

"Are they sure what they are seeing is true? Today is April 1st".

"I have no doubt about it, no one would cause this much of a crisis over aliens". The president answered.

"Have we tried to get in contact with the Aliens?" Asked person.

"If these are actually aliens, have they tried to contact us? Asked another person

Immediately, a phone call, from an office phone, was heard, and a General next to the phone picked it up. His face turned white.

"The aliens are due to arrive here in 30 minutes". Said the General.

"This is very unfortunate". The president noted. "Try to contact them".

One of the officers stood up"But sir" he said. "First contact protocols say that the United Nations are supposed to do first contact".

"Officer, what is your name?"

"Officer Shephard".

"Thank you Officer Shephard, your concerns are noted, but at the moment, there is not time to get the president of the UN. Put the ET's through".

The TV in the room turned on, and the president was given a headset to communicate with the Aliens.

"One last thing" the President asked. "Get the nukes ready just in case".

Malevolence Command Deck, Near Luna, Earth area, Sol system, Unknown Regions

Next to a B1 battle droid, missing a head, General Grievous looks angrily at the viewport.

"You droids said there was no life in this system!" As he knocked the head off of another B1 battle droid.

"Yet their are spacecrafts littered all around this system. We need this system as a base in the Unknown Regions".

A B1 Battle droid looked at the General. "They are trying to contact us".

"From where?" Grievous responds.

"This planet we are over right now. They are transmitting from coordinate 38.8709873,-77.0…". That droid got a lightsaber through its mechanical heart.

"Alert Count Dooku" Grievous told the nearest droid, followed by some coughs. "Tell him we can't do a base…"

"General, they are trying to contact us again".

"Let them through" Grievous said angrily.

He knew this was going to be a bad day .

Situation Room, Pentagon, Alexandria, Virginia, USA, Earth, Sol, Milky Way

The screen lit with life, then quickly replaced by a large droid.

Shock filled the room. Aliens were expected, but not droids.

"Hello, this is President of the USA, representing NATO, who am I speaking to?"

"I am General Grievous of the Separatist Navy. Are you affiliated in any way with The Republic?"

Surprise filled the room, first Aliens that were droids, then Droids that spoke English!

After a few seconds, the President responded "If you are asking, our government is a Republic".

"If you are with The Republic, then so be it!"

The TV changed to Static. The transmission was cut.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Let him in". The president said.

"Sir" the person from out of the room said. "Multiple plasma blasts are heading towards us!"

"Send 100 Nuclear weapons towards their Spaceship. Quickly!"

Ten seconds later, nuclear weapons from Guam all the way New York were launched towards the Spaceship, within 30 seconds, the shield on the spacecraft was gone, and the ten final nukes hit the Spacecraft itself, splitting it up, send most of it to the West Coast of the United States, most chunks heading in the direction of New Mexico, while some landed in Arizona, and a few in the Gulf of Mexico, causing waves to be a couple inches taller.

"Did anyone record the conversation?" Asked the president.

"Yes, sir" Officer Sheppard said.

"Send it to the Head of the UN. Let them know we have First Contact, and make sure they know we were only defending ourselves" Under his breath, he then said "I did not want to be in New York this weekend".

The President ran out of the Situation Room, and said the the nearest person, "Keep an eye on where all those chunks are, and send soldiers to guard that area".

Command Deck, Upper part of Malevolence, New Mexico, Earth, Sol, Unknown Regions

This was definitely a bad day. First the system they found was meant to be a secret base of operations to attack the Republic from the back, and it happened to have a Republic presence. After he learned about this new branch of the Republic called NATO. They were definitely trained, but they didn't look like clones. They sent a hundred Missiles towards his Ship, The Malevolence, and within ten seconds it was destroyed. The pinnacle of Separatist engineering, destroyed in ten seconds. Dooku will not be happy at all. As far as he knew, he was the last person on board that was alive. It seems that happens when you are with only droids.

'I must contact Dooku' Grievous thought. He took out his transmitter, and holocalled Dooku.

"Yes General". A figure appeared from the transmitter.

"I have to report some, unexpected news. The Malevolence was destroyed by the Republic in the system I'm at right now. The Republic may have been using this as a base, under a part of the military called NATO. The sub group that attacked me was known as the USA. Once I realized they were the Republic, I fired upon their planet, but they retaliated quickly with unusual missiles".

"That is some very… unexpected news. How long did it take for their missiles to destroy the Malevolence?"

"In less than 15 seconds".

"I will send a fleet to retrieve you, though I sense that these people in NATO are not what they seem".

Area 51, Nevada, USA, Earth, Sol, Milky Way

A officer is walking in front of some soldiers in tan clothes. "You are the best of the best, Your chance is here to prove yourselves. Actual Aliens. Living ones for that matter, and Robots too. Our objective is to capture them, and only kill them in defense. We must learn everything we can from them. For the robots, we have stored a set of armor piercing rounds, we do not know how powerful they are. Use them wisely. Soldiers are keeping civilians away from the site, so there will be no people in the way. Let's go!"

Twenty of the best soldiers hopped into a group of Jeeps, starting to drive out into the desert.

30 Minutes Later, at the crash site

Twenty soldiers hopped out of the Jeeps, walking toward the Alien Spaceship.

The officer talked into his Radio "I have Visual on the Crash, over".

"Get closer, over". Said the person on the other side.

Ten seconds later, a figure walked out of the spaceship, one with four arms.

"ET sighted!" The officer yelled "Aim at its arms, don't fire". The officer then grabbed his radio. "I have visual on one ET. It has four arms, it is walking toward us, over".

"We read you, over".

General Grievous point of view

Walking out of the shattered glass on the Malevolence command deck, General Grievous noticed around twenty troopers with slugthrowers, all pointing at him!

He quickly took out his four lightsabers and started running toward the troopers, preparing to block the slugthrowers. But there was no light coming from the weapons. All he heard was a bang, then another, then, without looking down, he could tell something was amiss. Something he had never felt before, worse than death, something that an organic could only live if it was a cyborg. The loss of four arms.

'Who were these Republic Troopers' Grievous thought, as he fell, noticing a missing leg too. Then fear overtook him, as a trooper stood over him, weapon aimed at him, but did not fire. The trooper then through a holo communicator, which oddly had no hologram, that "The ET is down, I repeat, the ET is down".

Human's point of view

The Alien, or robot, or whatever you call it had finally fallen, it took over 40 shots to knock off its armor.

"Is it alive?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"It seems to be, if it's a living creature that is".

The officer walked up to the creature, and turned to face the soldiers.

"Go in teams of three, and search out the ship. Bring everything you find back, interesting or not. If there is any resistance, inform me on the radio".


	2. Grant

**I do not own Star Wars, and any similarity to other Fanfictions are unintentional. Story is (partly) based off the Independance Day Movie**

It was a rough day for Grievous. He was tied to The back of a vehicle and missing all his arms and one of his legs. The supposed Republic soldiers did all of this, with Slugthrowers! The General who had killed so many Jedi without using the force, was captured by some slug throwing recruits in the Republic. Based off their accent, they were all from the Outer Rim, except for one who sounded like he was from the Core World. Definitely not clones, they didn't look alike at all.

'Once Dooku rescues me… No, I will find a way to get out myself, maybe get to the nearest spaceport, get a shuttle to Christophis'.

Whatever hopes he had, they were postponed when he entered a warehouse. To meet him was someone who seemed in authority. He was in a gray suit, likely in his mid 40's. He had dark blue eyes, and nicely done dark black hair, although a few strands of gray could be seen.

"On behalf of the United States of America, welcome to Earth!" The person said happily.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Grievous yelled.

"Ah yes, introductions. For the time being, I am not not liable to tell you my full name, but Grant will do. And you?"

'What does he mean, who am I?' Grievous thought to himself. "I am General Grievous, the most feared general of the Separatist Army, How do you not know who I am?"

"I am glad to make your acquaintance General, but am sorry, but you are the first evidence we have of life outside our Solar System. Please, follow me to one of the, conference rooms".

Interrogation Room, Area 51

In a concrete room, with one way glass separating Grievous and Grant from the rest of Area 51. A chair was brought up to Grievous, who sat in it, tired of standing on one leg, though he was thoroughly chained to the chair. Opposite of him was the Interrogator, Grant. Outside the room seemed like nothing, because of the one way glass, but both knew there were soldiers guarding the door.

"Republic Scum, stop lying to me. When Dooku gets here you…"

"I am sorry, but who is this Dooku?"

"Dooku Is the head of the Confederacy, and is coming here to get me as we speak".

"What is the Confederacy?"

'What does he mean, what is the Confederacy?'. Visibly confused and Angry, Grievous responded "The Confederacy is a large amount of systems breaking away from the Republic and their wretched Jedi Order".

"And what is the Republic?"

Is this person brain dead? "The Republic is the main government in the galaxy".

Still calm, Grant continues. "So what is this Jedi Order".

Where has this person been for the past 5000 years. "The Jedi Order is the official religion of the Republic and is made up of warriors bent on killing all who don't agree with them".

Shock was on Grant's face for just a second, then disappeared, though was not seen by Grievous.

Maybe this man is not part of the Republic after all! Grievous thought.

"So who is the leader of your government?" Grant asked.

Grievous thought about it for a second, knowing full well that a certain Sidious was technically in charge, but decided to say nothing.

Grant slowly looked up at him, his face darkening. You see, you are in the most secure military base in this country. I am in charge of this interrogation, and you will answer the questions I ask. I have every ability to make your life difficult, very difficult. If you don't tell me the information I want, then I will do everything in my power to make it as horrible as it can get for you. Now, tell me where you are from.

Grievous was taken aback by his abruptness and was about to say something in return, when a sound came from an instrument on Grants desk. Grant immediately picked it up.

"Hello, this is IR 34. Yes Ma'am. I understand". Grant quickly left, without a word, leaving Grievous to think of what just happened... and a possible escape plan.

Grant walked up to a door with a soldier, and pulled out his ID, which was immediately scanned.

The soldier nodded his head and opened the door for Grant.

Inside the room were three Generals sitting at a long table, two 2-star Generals, and one 3-star General. The men motioned for Grant to take a seat at the head.

"Special Agent Grant, we have something for you to see. It is of the utmost importance". At once, they all looked at the screen at the other end of the table, with President Wilson appearing on it.

"Agent Grant, I understand you have found information of value?" Asked the president.

"Yes Sir, he is part of a certain Confederacy, which appear to be splitting up from a certain Republic, which, from the way he said, was lead by a bloodthirsty order called the Jedi"

"Inspector Grant, there is little time and this may be a little rushed, but because of your knowledge of both the ET's and of our Military, I am having you take emergency control of the United States Military, under only me. You have much more experience than you may admit, and though you have declined being a commander multiple times, I feel it is in the best interest of all of Humanity if you accept. I understand how you feel about… the incident, but the world is relying on you now. I and the other generals, along with the U.N. General Assembly agreed that if the E.T.'s arrived that in the case of an invasion, you are to take command. You know tactics better than everyone else. There is not time for an official promotion, but I as the President of the United States, do hereby grant you the rank of 4-star General. The other generals in the room have your new badge… and a new gadget that you will find very useful." The President continued "Grant, I know I made the right...".

Before the president could finish what he was saying, the lights immediately flicked off, along with the T.V. And other electronics, leaving the room in complete darkness, and the people in the room in silence till the backup generator turned on. The lights turned back on with a eerie glow. A brown out happened, shutting the TV off. Immediately, the lights regained power.

"General Grant, this is the special gadget". Though at first it looked like a smart watch, upon closer inspection, it had several buttons lining up the side, a speaker and a mini radio. This device will only work when it is near you, and will respond only to your commands. On it, is a nuclear missile button, which you should only use in the worst case scenario, it also includes a microphone by which you can contact any unit on earth with a radio. The president also didn't mention how All the nations have put aside their differences, and you can contact any country you need.I do not know everything this can do, but right now, you are needed to go to the situation also here is you new badge".

Grant rushed out the door with the badge and watch, leaving the other generals saluting to him, and nearly knocking the soldier on the other side over.

As Grant strode toward the door of the situation room, the guard watched warily from his desk nearby. He thought to himself "Is this guy lost? I've been working this post for months and I've never seen him before." Grant waved his newly obtained watch in front of the badge reader and the door unlocked. Surprised, the guard quickly glanced at his console and observed the message "Operational Commander Extra-Terrestrial Response authenticated successfully" His stomach dropped, that message could mean only one thing.

He ran into the communication room. Computers were shown with circles and planets. Grant walked up to the officer in charge, and showed him his badge.

"What has happened so far?"

3 minutes earlier

A fleet of Separatist Warships entered the orbit of Mars.

On the bridge of the lead ship was a group of battle droids at their stations, under the command of a tactical droid, processing on what to do next.

"Sir, we are detecting signals coming from that planet" said a B-1 droid, Pointing to a blue and green dot on its screen

"How far away is it?" the Tactical Droid responded

Note: I try to be scientifically accurate, and if you find anything wrong, please tell me!

I should also mention by now I have the next part done, and if you give me a suggestion, there is a chance I will change it. I hope you enjoy reading!

Please PM me any suggestions.


	3. Rescuing the General

**I do not own Star Wars, and any similarity to other fanfictions is by accident**

 **Story is partly inspired from Independance Day, but this will be the last chapter that is.**

Grant stared at the screen of the communication.

"General, this is feed from one of the satellites orbiting mars. This feed is late by nearly 7 minutes"

The screen showed 15 cruisers standing still, followed by them speeding up at an incredible speed.

"Sir, they are facing towards Earth!"

Grant looked calmly at the screen, thinking about what to do next.

"Sir" another person said with a hint of fear. "The spaceships, well, they are above earth."

"Contact them" Grant responded, all the while pressing some buttons on his new watch. He then spoke to it "To all commanders of Earth, get your pilots ready, prepare for attack". He then pressed some buttons, when a bright red button appeared on his watch.

"Sir" the B1 droid called. "They are trying to contact us".

"Put them through" the tactical droid responded.

A 2d hologram appeared on the bridge.

"I am General Grant of the United States Military and head of the nations of Planet Earth. Why are you here".

"My master wishes to speak with you"

At that, a hologram appeared in the separatist ship, behind the tactical droid, showing Count Dooku.

"I am Count Dooku, head of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

Surprised he was looking at what may be another human, he responded in all seriousness.

"You are talking to General Grant, the head of the Military the Planet Earth, and I will ask you the same thing I asked your droid, why are you here?"

"I have sent some of my fleet to simply retrieve my General. You can either hand him over, or die trying to resist".

"We found him trying to attack us unprovoked, and killed thousands of people, maybe millions. We captured him and we will keep him for the crimes that he did against our planet."

"I am sorry you have made that decision. Remember that that will be your end".

The hologram on the space ship disappeared, leaving the tactical droid to prepare for war. After all it thought in its mechanical mind, how could a undefended planet win against a armada of starships?

After the ship lost contact with Earth, it spoke. "Send out the droid Fighters. Prepare the area near that base for landing".

"Roger Roger". A multitude of voices said.

"I want nuclear missiles trained on those ships and fired on my command." Grant said

The large screen in the communication room became a map of the world, with country after country all turning green, showing they have heard the message.

"I also want all jet fighters on the western side of North America to fly over to the coordinates I'm giving you." After that he typed in the coordinates of Area 51, knowing the Aliens will try to find Grievous there first.

The airbases in Mexico, United States, and Canada all popped up on the map, along with showing where their planes are.

A group of red dots representing the aliens started flying over the pacific, towards Area 51, but they were slower than the earth fighters, who could travel faster than the speed of sound. Some Stealth fighters arrived at the enemy fighters first, but the enemy fighters just flew, not even noticing the stealth fighters, who matched their speed.

"They are droid fighters". One of the commanders from the nearest airbase said over the watch. "We count zero heat signatures".

"I want some visual on those fighters". The stealth fighter, which was travelling parallel to the droid fighters, pointed their camera at the droid fighters, which showed up on the screen in the communication room.

The fighter had four wing like things in its front, pointing outward. It looked as though the droid didn't realize the stealth fighter was there.

Having an idea, Grant spoke

"I want a jet fighter, non-stealth to meet up with the enemy. I want to see something. I want the jet fighter to simply fly past them.".

Within 10 seconds, the stealth fighter had visual of a jet flying past the droid fighters, who immediately turned in the direction of the jet fighter, but the droids maintained the same speed.

"Tell the stealth fighter to try to knock out those droids, or at least disable them, then head back to base".

"Order acknowledged" the captain said from the fighters home base.

The screen then showed the stealth fire some missiles at the fighters, which immediately burned up, but fired some bullets at the engines of the two final droids, causing them to nosedive into the Pacific.

"I want some ships to pick up those remains" Grant said

The tactical droid was watching its monitor.

"Report, what happened to those Scout ships"

"Sir, four of them, just, uhhh, disappeared. The other Two are disabled".

"Did they get any visual on the fighter that shot them?"

"Uhhhhh, yes".

"Then show it".

A hologram appeared showing the 6 vulture droids flying next to a big black triangle shaped ship. The tactical droid watched, expecting the vulture droids to attack that ship, but they didn't. Then another ship flew past the vulture droids, which turned to follow the new ship, and followed it, though within five seconds, they couldn't see it anymore. They didn't turn towards the black triangle at all, confusing the tactical droid.

"Report, why didn't they attack that ship?"

"They didn't see any ship until the fast one came".

The tactical droid kept watching until the black fighter fired some chunks of metal at four of the vulture droids, followed by the final two vulture droids, which included the one with the recording start falling out of the air into the ocean.

"Move the fleet into position, and send all of the landing crafts and fighters".

The tactical droid gazed at the blue planet, watching hundreds of small landing crafts and fighters descend upon a desert.

Grant looked at the map, as hundreds of red dots started filling the sky, estimated time arrival : 90 seconds.

"I want all fighters and bombers to head towards my coordinates. All nearby soldiers stand on alert".

He then started thinking. Don't we have a weapon that can take out droids?

He then re contacted all those who he just spoke to.

"I rescind that order, I want everyone to get as far away from the aliens, as possible, aside from Jefferson Air Base, Evacuate the area."

Grant them directly contacted Jefferson Air Base. I want three bomber squadron armed with 3 short range EMP's per squadron to bomb the aliens, and I want some Jet fighters, preferably Stealth, to defend the bombers. After pressing some buttons on the watch, he spoke to the communications officer. "I want all personnel to go inside the base".

Grant continued. "Officer…" he said with a smile. "We are going to capture ourselves an army".

Catching onto the idea Grant had, the officer said on the loudspeaker "Close all the doors. Contingency 301, close all the doors. Everyone outside come inside the building. I repeat, if you are outside, go inside a building. Close all the doors. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill".

"General, The aliens have landed" a communication worker said.

"Everyone is inside and doors are locked" the officer told Grant

"I hear you, Grant said".

Grant looked at his watch, seeing that his order had been accepted, he looked at the screen. "I want visual from one of those bombers".

The tactical droid was looking at the map of the terrain the droids just landed in.

A hologram appeared of a B1 battle.

"Sir, we have successfully landed, we have encountered no resistance. We are currently walking towards the base. We seem to be 2 minutes away, though we can not see it".

"Continue towards the base, keep me updated".

"Roger Roger"

One of the B1's on the ground tapped on the droid with holo communicator while pointing up. "Uhhhh, what's that?"

"I don..."

The hologram was flooded with with something, which then disappeared, along with the hologram. Looking back at Earth, the tactical droid noticed a faint Purple dot appear on its surface, but then quickly disappeared.

One of the B1's spoke up. "We have lost all communication with the troops and rescue party on the planet. The fighters still have commu…, wait, there gone too".

Another B1 turned toward the tactical droid. "Count Dooku wants a report".

Though the tactical droid could think of many solutions, few could explain to Dooku why they lost, and still be around.

A worker started pressing some buttons, resulting in a live satellite view of Area 51. On it were a large group of droids, but they were not moving, they heads were all facing down, along with what seemed like tanks and what could only be described as thin motorcycles. All the droids and their machines had been disabled.

Grant then spoke into his device. "I want all nearby forces to group over at these coordinates, and capture all of those droids, make sure they know they are all disabled, and soldier…" he said looking a soldier next to the door. "Tell the good general his rescue party is gone."

Looking at his watch, Grant pressed some buttons, opening communications with all missile bases around the world. "I want 200 nuclear missiles to be unloaded on that ship" touching the biggest ship, which was assumed to have the droid they first met. "And 50 missiles for each other ship". After that, he pressed a red button, signifying their deployment. Within 60 seconds, the fleet had ceased to exist. What wasn't fully destroyed by the nukes burnt up in the atmosphere, leaving Earth victorious for a second time.

Grant heard a beep from his radio, which he picked up.

"Sir, the Alien General, he's missing!".

"Sir" one of the people at the computers said. "A unknown vessel has just left the atmosphere, its gone, it just disappeared from our radar".

I hope you enjoyed part 3 of the Year of Earth story. I am now current with the story, so any suggestions you make will have a higher chance to be added into the next chapter, which I haven't started yet. Please PMme any suggestions or inaccuracies (excluding nukes, or EMP's)


	4. Aftermath

**Star Wars is owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. Please PM or Review any suggestions.**

 **Thank you for all those who are giving suggestions and/or reviews, including w.m.simpson jr and HypoCritic**

General Grievous looked at the stars in hyperspace, and at the new arms and legs the Confederacy left him in the ship.

 _How did I get captured?_ He thought to himself.

As Grievous pulled back the handle for hyperspace, he switched back to realspace, showing a large planet, filled only with one large city. Coruscant. Grievous tried to move the ship back away, but it seemed to be on autopilot. Supposing this was part of the plan, Grievous watched, knowing if he fought against the autopilot, he might be found, or over-stress the ships hull. Never having actually been to Coruscant, Grievous looked at awe at the city skyline, at the large towers that seemed to go down miles. His ship passed inspection, surprising Grievous, and the autopilot took him to the Old Industrial Center. He started heading towards a certain factory which opened its hanger door. As the ship gently landed with a small thump, a man was outside the ship, waiting for him. Grievous left his ship, and reached for his lightsaber, then he realized he didn't have them.

"Who are you?" Grievous asked to the strange man in a black hood.

"I am Darth Sidious"

Recognizing the name, Grievous bowed to Sidious. _Wasn't he Dooku's Master?_ Grievous thought to himself.

"That is correct" Sidious replied to Grievous's thought. "I have heard that there have been some recent developments.

"Yes my Lord" Grievous responded.

"Tell me about what you have seen".

Grievous then stood up. "I was trying to do a sneak attack on the Republic through the Unknown Regions when I arrived at a system that could support life, the only one in that region. After a closer look, I realized they were trying to colonize their solar system, though very few of them were off of their planet. When I got in contact with them, they said they were part of the Republic. They then used a number of weapons that devastated my flagship. I then crashed, and was captured. They tortured me until a rescue fleet distracted them long enough for me to get into a ship they prepared. From what I could see, the attack lasted no longer then a couple seconds, as they used another special weapon which seemed to have disabled the droid army. As I was leaving, the rescue fleet seemed to have been destroyed by that planet."

"How did they capture you?" Sidious asked

Ashamed, Grievous responded "With slug throwers".

Shocked a group of slugs throwing soldiers from a backwards planet could capture the Separatists finest General, Sidious shook his head.

"I want you to return to Dooku, and tell him what you told me. This planet you told me about, what is it's name?"

"The inhabitants called it Earth" Grievous replied.

"And one final thing General, please send me the coordinates of that planet. And remember General, they will be repaid for what they did" at that, Sidious started laughing, and Grievous returned to his shuttle.

After Grievous left, Sidious lifted his hood and grabbed his holocommunicator.

"I want to meet with the Jedi Council over a new threat in two hours at my office".

Earth

Grant looked up at the screen, still surprised that the Alien General managed to escape.

"Sir, we have captured a alien droid soldier that crashed from the fleet. We may still be able to read its memory".

With a look of optimism in his eyes, Grant responded "Do that then"

Area 51, Laboratory

Looking at the remains of a tan alien robot, Mike stared, knowing it is his job to figure this out.

"Weren't all the robots fried by the EMP's?" Mike asked.

John, currently under the arm of the robot, looked at Mike. "Most were, but this one fell from space". Looking back at the robot, John continued. "Mike, can you take a look at this?" pointing at what seems to be an alien gun.

Grant took the gun, making sure to face what seemed to be the front away from him and towards a nearby whiteboard. He pulled a trigger, causing a pack of plasma to fire out from the gun. Not feeling as much recoil as he expected, he did it again. The thing he hit, a small whiteboard, had two searing holes through it. Then Mike noticed a switch, which he hit. After he aimed again for the whiteboard, he fired it, this time two blue rings were fired, and hit the whiteboard. The rings, once they hit the whiteboard were split into over a hundred different blue particles. One of the scientist near the white board took a yardstick and poked the whiteboard.

"The whiteboard is safe to touch". He then put his hand on the whiteboard, but immediately pulled his hand back as a bit of static electricity zapped his hand, causing him to fall over, getting a few chuckles and grins from those watching.

Realizing that was electricity, Mike gets an idea. "Can someone bring two Pigs in here? I want to do some testing".

A scientist brought two lab pigs over to Mike, who motioned for them to go near the whiteboard. Making sure the gun setting was on the blue rings setting, Mike fired at one of the pigs. The blue ring enveloped the pig and the pig began to fall under its own weight, caught only by a nearby scientist, who had trouble holding it. A couple more scientist came to help, and brought the pig to a table, where it was tested.

"It seems to be alive" one scientist said.

"Heart and brain are functional" another said.

"It seems to be a light sleep, part awake, part asleep" yet another scientist said "maybe the idea is to disable a person".

Deciding that the gun is worth his time, Mike looked more around it till he found that the lever could be switch a little more. He aims it at the whiteboard and fires. A straight blue light is fired at the whiteboard, which impacts it, but nothing as interesting as the stun mode. A scientist goes to touch the board with a electric tester when Mike quickly tells him to stop.

"Have a droid do it. It seemed more dangerous than the other blast". One of the scientist, who had a toy electric car in the office, offered its services, which was accepted. The tool was then mounted on the car, which slowly inched toward the whiteboard. The moment the metallic part of the tool touched the whiteboard, a pop could be heard. The car was destroyed, while the Tool, meant to handle the electricity, spiked in electricity readings.

"It seems there were three setting for the gun" Mike said under his breath. "Kill, Stun, and Overload".

Palpatine's Office, Coruscant=

Palpatine sat at his desk, looking at Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, and Kenobi, who were walking through the chancellor's office door.

Palpatine spoke up. "Jedi Masters, I am sorry for calling you on such short notice, but an emergency has come up".

"Did the Separatists launch another invasion?" Obi Wan Kenobi asked.

"This is another matter that is of the utmost importance to the safety of the Republic. A scout ship was searching a Star System in the Unknown Regions. It was part of the Unknown Regions Exploration Force, and it sent a signal reporting odd activity in a certain system. As the captain was speaking, a missile could be seen exploding the ship, along with the Captain. The signal came from the edge of the Unknown Regions bordering Republic and Separatist space. Little is known of this system, but it must be a secret weapons facility by the Separatists. I feel this is a job best for a Jedi. I suggest you also bring back one of those weapons for experimentation".

Ki Adi Mundi Replied "have there been any tries to communicate with them?"

"It seemed to have attacked the Republic Scout unprovoked". The Chancellor responded.

"I'll lead the Mission". Windu spoke up.

Obi wan replied "I would like to tag along if that would be ok. Cody has seemed very bored recently".

Yoda looked up "It is decided then, you two will go to the Unknown System".

Glad they fell for his plan, Palpatine offered a suggestion "Master Windu, since this will be one of the first military expeditions into the Unknown Regions, I suggest you bring a fleet of Warships. The coordinates and route to the planet will be put in your ship".

Now Palpatine thought to himself If what Grievous said was true, I should have two less Jedi Pests.

Area 51 Communications room, Earth

Three Generals walked up to Grant, the head being General Smith.

"General Grant, I am happy to inform you of a recent Development. We have figured out a way to reverse engineer the alien weapons, though they were found to be less effective than ours in speed and accuracy. We also figured out how their spaceships and mainly their fuel worked. We estimate at if we get enough funding, we could get a spaceship workable in about seven days".

"Any other news?" Grant asked.

"Yes, we figured out their shields are made of pure energy in a solid state. We don't know how they exactly work, but if we were to be attacked again, we could hack into the ship and turn off their shields and cause mass havoc. Also, the scientists working on the surviving alien droid managed to hack into its memory. After they figured how to hack into their systems, they managed to hack into a terminal of one of the ships and saw a map of the galaxy, and what seems to be the plan of the Aliens. They seem to be at war with another government, and if our translators did their job, it seems to be a certain Republic. We seem to be in a region of the Milky Way called the Unknown Regions, which may be why we haven't seen aliens yet. The governments other than the Republic and the Separatists are the area called Hutt Space, though their name doesn't seem to have much of a meaning. There seems to be other smaller governments like a slave group called the Zygerrians, and a small government called the Hapan's. In the section for the Unknown Regions, it talked about two governments, one called The Chiss, though very little seems to be known about them, except that some joined the Separatists at the beginning of the war. The second one is one that possesses very powerful unexplained weapons that are very dangerous. Based on the coordinates it gives, we have to assume it is talking about us. We are second on the list of dangerous enemies of the Separatists, aside from that Republic. I would like to ask if we can initiate Alpha plan two.

"You may begin preparations for Alpha Plan Two, but make sure that all of our electronic warfare units have the needed resources to hack into their ships first. Those Aliens will pay for what they did".

 **So I don't have any specific plans for the future of the story, so if you have a suggestion other than anything with Earth being destroyed, please send it.**

 **w.m.simpson jr: I appreciate the reviews you have been giving for each chapter. I am keeping your suggestions in mind as I make the chapters.**

 **HypoCritic: I could see that becoming a meme**

 **And thanks again for all who gave suggestions.**


	5. Meeting with the UN

**Hello and Welcome to the next chapter in the Year of Earth series. Though it may look short, this chapter is the longest one word wise.**

 **First things first, I do not own Star Wars, Lucasfilm/Disney do.**

 **The Conmanw: as much as I enjoy Marvel, I don't see Marvel fitting in with this universe, and along with that I haven't seen every movie. Seeing Ironman fighting Vader would be interesting though...**

 **Trickey Dickey: I can't wait for the Jedi to meet Earth either. I'm just imagining how it will turn out (not good for the Jedi).**

 **w.m.simpson jr: I'm not totally sure whether or not Earth will split into a pro-Republic or pro-Confederacy civil war. It may happen, but it also may not. But I do feel when Earth becomes more known to the galaxy, people will fear Earth, at least those on the enemy side will.**

 **JamesRosemary4: I don't think Grant has the power to do a Total War, though I am trying to inch my way toward total war, and thanks for the suggestion.**

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Obi Wan looked over at his former apprentice.

"Are you sure you are doing alright? You got pretty beat up in that last mission".

"I'm fine Master" Anakin replied. "Plus I had it under control the whole time".

"Except for that part where Ashoka had to save you, again". Obi Wan replied.

"As I said, It was perfectly under control".

Made Windu walked up to the pair. "Obi Wan, the council is meeting".

"I'm sorry Anakin, but the galaxy calls". Obi Wan said as he walked away towards the temples largest spire.

UN General Assembly, New York

The U.N. Secretary General walked up to the stand.

"Presidents, Prime Ministers, Kings, and the like. Three days ago, we learned that we are not alone in the universe. That question has been answered, but another one has now come. What will we do. We know a major galactic war is burning hot, and we have been thrown into it. That is why the Security Council has unanimously agreed that for the Earth to live through this rough period in history, the nations of Earth will have to be joined together to form a world government. You will all get to keep your positions, your governments will stay the same. They will just be reorganized into Provinces. The major changes are that there will not be hundreds of different army's, but a United Earth Military. Another is that every Human is allowed freedom of passage into any province. Multiple provinces will be grouped as regions, and regions will be grouped into Continents. Every province may keep its states or territories. They may be called as such. Another change; the world will be more centralized, and a capital has been selected. But first I should explain the Capital System. In this system, the capitol will be based on a rotational basis, changing every six years. The capitol will be chosen by the security council. The first capital that was chosen is London, Great Britain. The information of the new global government will be handed out right now, and in one week, the proposal will be put into a vote here in the General Assembly.

As he said that, men came down the aisles with packets, detailing how exactly the government will work.

The Secretary General continued. "We know a change like this will not be able to happen overnight, so if the vote passes through the general assembly, we will start a Two Year plan to start organizing Earth into one government. The full list of changes through the next two years are put inside the packet. The UN will meet again at another session in Two Weeks where you will vote for or against this change. If it succeeds, the changes will start the following week. Earth can not remain fragmented in the face of these Aliens. I hope you make the right choice."

With that the Secretary General walked off the stage, with most of the World Leaders clapping their hands, while a few remained silent.

As the Secretary General walked to a private office, he picked up his phone.

"General Grant, are you by any chance in New York?"

"Ok then, can you please take a flight over here, I feel that it would be best if the International Community got to know who is leading our defense".

"If something were to happen, you could lead from here".

"Ok then, see you in two hours".

The Secretary General put his phone down, still wondering if uniting the world was truly a wise idea.

Jedi Council Room

"Curious, I am, that Palpatine wanted to explore the Unknown Regions". Yoda told to the council. "Odd move that was".

Plo Koon replied "a dark presence I sense in the Unknown Regions. This mission doesn't seem very safe. I sense this mission has the chance to end the Republic".

Ki Adi responded "Or use as help against the Separatist".

Mace Windu spoke up. "I feel this mission was given to us by the force. Why else would The Chancellor ask us to do this. I do feel we should bring some more Jedi to help us defeat this enemy. Skywalker should go, this may help him learn control".

"I don't think that is very Necessary". Obi Wan replied. "He's been through quite a lot recently".

"Agree with Master Windu, I do. Good for Skywalker, this mission will be". Yoda decided.

"I will also go" Plo Koon decided. "Tano and I have a lot to catch up on".

"It is decided then" Windu said. "Master Plo, Kenobi, and Myself, along with Skywalker and Tano will go and find this threat and end it. Master Kenobi, can you please ask Skywalker and Tano to come up here please, but let us tell them, this mission should remain secret for now".

Obi Wan got out of his seat, and headed towards the exit of the spire.

Five minutes later, Anakin, Ashoka, and Obi Wan re entered the spire and walked to the middle of the chairs.

Yoda started speaking. "Skywalker, Padawan Tano, there has been a great disturbance in the Force, coming from the Unknown Regions. We all sense a great deal of darkness, more than what we sense from the Separatists. We feel that this darkness needs to end before it spreads".

Mace Windu added on. "The reason you are up here is you two are going to join Master Kenobi, Koon, and I to try to find this darkness".

Ashoka was very glad to be with Plo Koon for this mission, as was evident she was trying to hold in a smile.

Mace Continued. "This mission will be a whole armada. We would like for you to also include some if not all of the 501 legion to join us".

"Very Important, this mission is". Yoda added. "This mission is to remain confidential. Only the Chancellor, the people in this room, and leading commanders and captains may know about this mission".

Plo Koon asked a question. "When do we head out?"

"One Week" Mace responded. "Enough time to make sure that we have enough supplies for this mission".

UN, New York, Two and a half hours after The Secretary Generals talk.

Grant, finally done with the plane ride, and the following helicopter flight to the UN, and walks up to the Secretary General of the United Nations.

"General Grant, I am glad you could make it". The Secretary General said

"Yes, what would you like for me to do exactly?" Grant asked.

"To warn the leaders of the Aliens and also of what you have found".

"Ok then"

Grant and the Secretary General walked together onto the stage.

Speaking to the leaders, the Secretary General started speaking. "Once again, you have all heard and seen the aliens, but here we have the General whose success is the reason we're still here, and he is here to tell you all what is currently known about them. General Grant, the Emergency General of Earth".

Grant walked up to the microphone.

"Leaders of Earth, on April 1st, we met our first extraterrestrials. Found aggressive, a large number of Nukes were sent into space, destroying the single spaceship in the sky. The leader of that vessel, a alien general, had managed to survive the explosion and was taken prisoner. A couple days later, a rescue fleet came to retrieve him, and were subsequently destroyed. The General still managed to escape alone, but the destroyed rescue fleet gave us many answers. First, we are by no means alone, there are many major civilizations out there. The largest one, the Republic, is currently in the midst of a Civil War. The aliens we found were from the Confederacy, the group trying to break away. The Republic is made up of thousands of systems and protected by a Order called the Jedi. This Jedi Order seems to be unusually cruel, as they kidnap recruits, and they kill those they don't agree with. I should mention the Alien General said that. This Jedi Order seems to be made up of magicians and wizards that use plasma swords. Though they may sound crazy, they are dangerous. They are backed up by a army of clones, and they are trying to regain control of the Confederacy. The Confederacy on the other hand is made up fully of Robots with intelligent AI. We managed to find some of those robots and have figured out how they work. They use Binary for their Operating Systems, so we were able to hack into them. It is worth mentioning that we were found by accident, but have since been noted to be extremely dangerous, which is not good for us. Now, the aliens are many hundreds of thousands of species, but the biggest one, and I am fully serious when I say this, they look exactly like humans. The other major thing is their language. They speak fluent English, but their alphabet uses another kind of letters. The language they speak and write is called Aurebesh. A English speaker on earth could theoretically communicate with a alien speaker with little to no difficulty. Now, as for their weapons. The aliens use plasma ranged weapons, which are deadly, but are slow. They also use electricity in their weapons as a means to disable a robot, or temporarily stun a living being. Their spaceships use a type of fluid, that the scientists speculate, transport the ship to an alternate dimension to travel faster than light. We have yet to do more research, but the scientists are working around the clock, and finding new things quickly. It may be that this alternate dimension could be used as a source of power, which if we could harness it, could be used instead of natural gas and coal. The Aliens defense for their ships is an electric shield. Since much of the galaxy uses energy weapons, their shields are meant to counter that, but since our weapons aren't energy based, they can pass through the shield. For those that are wondering, are these aliens a threat. I will say that Yes, they are a threat. We seemed to have only seen bits and pieces, but if there happens to be a full scale battle, earth may not survive. If that ever happens, we should be prepared, as we speak, scientists are developing plans to create humanity's first ever starship. When we finish, we will send the designs to other countries in the hopes of being able to put up a defense in case we need to defend ourselves again. Finally, are there any questions?"

The president of France was called on.

"General Grant, as for the Alien humans, do you have any ideas if we are somehow related?".

"From what I could gather, there seems to be another part of the alien, all aliens as a matter of fact, that in their cell is a tiny organism called midichlorians. Their data seems to say that without the midichlorians, life couldn't exist. Since we don't have such an organism, I have to assume that we are two separate species".

The next to be called was the president of Australia.

"General, I know this is a tough question, but do you think countries should restart their Nuclear Program?".

"I feel that that is outside my bounds of decision, but I know a new weapon will have to be found, and in the meantime, all I have are reserve nuclear weapons".

After that, one hand was left raised, the president of China, which was then called.

"General Grant, what would your opinion be on a United Space Program dedicated to the defense of Earth and also to research?".

"Thank you for your question, I feel that would greatly ease things, and more research could be done with a United Space Program".

Nobody had their hands raised any more, surprising Grant, who proceeded to say his thanks and subsequently left the stage, glad the speech was over.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

If you haven't figured it out, I don't know how exactly the UN works, except the General Assembly and the Security Council. Also, the reason Grant flew from Area 51 to NY in two hours, its that he used a special plane. Some planes can fly from the Eastern US to the West in an hour, so a two hour flight for a very important person seems realistic to me.

As always, if you have a suggestion, please post a review or send me a PM.


	6. Welcome to The Fourth Dimension

**Welcome back to Star Wars: The Year of Earth. This is the Sixth chapter, and I am surprised as to how many people are reading this. As always, I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilm/Disney do.**

 **Darth Jacob - Thank you for telling me that, I have fixed it.**

 **w.m.simpson jr - I have an idea of what story you may be talking about, as for the battle for Earth, that will be next chapter, though I expect it may be out pretty soon, I've been looking forward to writing it for a while. I also feel the Jedi and Sith are both wrong in their philophies, as we saw in the Mortis Arc, that balance is the way to go.**

Area 51-above ground research lab, 7 days later.

 _How did they figure this out_? Mike thought to himself, staring at the Alien engine. _First the laser guns, now a faster than light thing?_

Having just finished reverse engineering the alien guns, Mike was told to have the rest of the day to himself. Since he could do whatever he wanted, and having heard about the trans dimensional engine, he decided to do more science work.

Deciding to learn about the engine, he called John over.

"John, how many replicas of this machine have we made?"

"I think we have made around five copies, but only copies of the outside, we haven't figure out the inside".

Deciding to look at the design on the computer, he walked to a nearby computer station. After logging in, Mike put up the design schematics. John looked over at what Mike was doing.

John spoke, beginning to point at the screen "the engineers think that cylinder is used to move the fluid around, which pushes it into their, and then into their where it begins the cycle again".

"Did they say what happens to the fluid?" Mike asked.

"They said they don't know."

Looking again at the engine schematics, Mike decided to zoom in on one area.

Calling an engineer over, Mike showed him the schematics.

Mike asked the engineer while pointing looking at the screen. "I was just wondering, what happens to the fluid in here?".

The engineer looked at the design. "It seems like the fluid is electrically charged". Moving the engine schematics to the left a little, a wire was seen. "This wire may be connected to a battery, but the problem is we can't disable the security lock".

Realizing this Mike stands up. "I'm going to be right back, I have an idea".

Two minutes later, Mike comes back with an alien gun.

"Now, if I can remember how to use this, I may be able to bypass the lock entirely".

With a number of scientists watching, Mike flips the lever on the alien gun twice. Aiming at the engine, Mike fires the gun. A pure blue shot of electricity flies out of the barrel, hitting the front of the engine. Hearing a snap hiss, one of the scientists walk over, making sure to wear gloves. After opening up the engine, a couple drops of brown liquid fell out. A scientist who happened to have a vial on him ran up to it and collected a sample of the liquid. The scientists with the vial walked back inside with a number of people following him. The remaining scientists began clapping their hands, realizing what this could mean for the future of Humanity.

Mike walked over to John, who was starting to go back to work

"Well, it was the least I could do". Mike said, glad he was able to help.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Endurance, Venator Class Star Destroyer under command of Anakin Skywalker, Command Deck.

"Sir" Captain Rex said to Anakin. "The remaining nine ships under your command are ready to depart".

"Thanks Rex". Anakins said. Turning towards the holoprojector, along with the holograms on it, Anakins spoke. "Master Windu, my ten ships are ready to leave".

Obi Wan as a hologram also spoke. "The ten ships under my command are all accounted for".

"Along with my ten ships" Plo Koon said.

Mace then spoke. "My command ships is ready. That is 31 ships. You may tell the clones the mission after we enter hyperspace. We just need to be sure the Seperatists don't learn of this attack. I am sending you the coordinates to our first jump. We will take three additional jumps to get to the planet. We will begin the jump in five minutes. May the force be with us".

"May the force be with us". Obi Wan replied.

After Mace and Obi Wan cut their connection, Plo Koons hologram was still there.

"Master". Ashoka said to Plo Koon. "Something about this mission doesn't feel right. I sense that many who are leaving for the planet won't be coming back".

"Much the way is with war. I will keep your words in mind, but something is truly dark with that planet, and we need to stop it. Though if you sense anything else, please tell either Skywalker or I".

"Yes Master" Ashoka said. Following her saying that, Plo Koon exited the holocall.

Captain Rex, having seen the conversation, walked up to Ashoka.

"Commander, It's ok, we were born to fight, we can do this".

"Rex, I don't think you will make it"

Rex was shocked to say the least. After a couple seconds, his face returned to normal. "Well, then I better go out with a bang".

For a second Ashoka smiled .

Ashoka turned and walked to the bridge of the Venator class Star Destroyer, and look at Anakin.

"Master" Ashoka said "how long will the trip be?"

"Master Windu said it would take about a day to arrive. He expects us to be at the planet for no more than a couple days. Once we find and destroy the Separatists and the source of the Dark side on that planet, we will leave".

"But why do we have so many ships?" Ashoka asked in curiosity.

"I heard there was a secret Separatist weapon that we need to find. It is said to be very devastating and no one lives long enough to tell about it".

"If no one lives long enough to tell about it, how do we know?" Asked Ashoka.

"Maybe someone communicated about it and then died". It sounded more like a question then a statement. "Whatever the case, it needs to be stopped".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Grant looked down at his watch, thinking about the past week and a half.

Why did I accept this job Grant thought. They knew about what happened that day…

"General" one of the officers said, interrupting Grants train of thought.

"Yes". Grant replied

"President Wilson would like to talk to you. He is in the LITE waiting for you".

Grant walked out of the room, heading for the LITE room. Never having been in the LITE, Grant had no idea what was in it. Going up to the guard at the door, Grant shows him his watch, which was then scanned.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you don't have proper identification" The guard said.

"There must be some mistake, I was told to meet the…"

The Door Opened, with the president walking out.

Facing the Guard, President Wilson started speaking.

"What is your name, Sir" asked the President.

"Frank Wells, Sir" the guard said, honored to be talking to the President.

President Wilson replied "You see Mr. Wells, This man here, happens to be the reason all of us are still alive, and I would like to ask that you allow this kind man to pass through the door, because there are some very important things that must be discussed regarding the protection of our planet. You wouldn't want to be the reason we won't be waking up tomorrow, Correct?".

"Correct Sir."

"Then please, let this kind man through".

"Yes Mr. President". After that, The guard opened the door, allowing Grant to walk into the room.

When Grant entered the warehouse, he looked around in awe.

"Welcome to the Large Interdimensional Transporter Engine" The President said.

The engine, a thirty foot tall, twenty foot wide metal casing would seem to be, just that, a metal casing, but upon closer inspection, the inside was full of large screws, wires, and more.

"They figured out how the alien engine worked just this morning. It's a wonder of engineering that they are nearly done. Over a hundred people have been working on this, with resources from China, Russia, Britain, and more all willingly working together to help us build this".

Grant was baffled at how everyone put aside their differences and all worked on this.

The president continued. "I was told this is a exact replica, used for our first test. The scientists gave me a briefing of what this does, and are excited to show you. And as for the difficulty entering the room, the system is being rebooted to apply the latest security systems to combat what we know of the alien malware".

Still staring at the Dimensional Engine, Grant asked a question.

"Has anyone able to go to the other dimension yet?".

"That is why I called you. In a couple minutes, they will be finished, and I want you to be here for the first testing of interdimensional travel".

A scientist walked up to the President and Grant.

"Would you like for me to explain how the machine works?"

"Sure" Grant said.

"The way it will work is it will make a portal to the other dimension, and we will send a robot in. We don't think it will travel faster than light, but we may be able to sample some of the gases, and also test out how signals work in the other dimension".

"What do you expect to find?"

"We have no idea".

"Will the robot be coming back". Asked the President.

"If all goes right, it should be able to return, but we don't plan on the entire thing to return. We will be sending a drone with it, and if it somehow can move in there, it will fly itself back, otherwise, the robot will push the drone back through the portal". The scientist said. "One final thing, to ensure the safety of all, we will be venting the atmosphere of this room. You can watch through the tinted glass".

"Why is it tinted?" Grant asked.

"So the radiation doesn't leak through" he said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

As soon as he said that, yellow alarms started blaring on the ceiling.

The scientist explained the sirens. "The room is about to be vented, let's go out this door".

The President, Grant, and a number of scientists hurried out of the room into the safe area.

After everybody had left the room, someone began talking through the speaker.

"Everybody is accounted for. We will begin venting the atmosphere now. I repeat we will begin venting the atmosphere now".

Five minutes later, after the the atmosphere had been vented, the flashing yellow lights turned off, replaced by flashing blue lights.

The speaker began speaking again.

"Begin final Checks, I repeat begin Final Checks".

Grant whispered to the scientist nearby. "What do the blue lights mean?".

"The portal is preparing activation". The scientist whispered back.

The speaker Meagan speaking again.

"Final checks have been accounted for. Portal is now a go, you may open the portal, I repeat, Portal is a go, you may begin opening the portal. Portal is Now Opening, Portal is now opening".

The people in the warehouse watched in suspense waiting for something to happen, but nothing did, at least nothing seemed to happen, except the drone mysteriously disappeared. Around ten seconds later, the viewing glass began to form cracks.

"Shut down the portal!" A scientists yelled.

Very quickly engine died down and the glass stopped cracking. Causing everyone to give a sigh of relief.

A new person came and walked up to the speaker.

"To tell you what happened". The person said through the speaker. "The portal did open, but not the way we thought. A large amount of radiation and cold temperature passed through it, causing the glass to break. We strongly suggest that you leave the premises immediately. We got as much radiation sealed inside the room we were watching that could have given us a sunburn within ten seconds. I will share more information outside. Please exit in an orderly fashion".

To the amazement of everyone, all exited in an orderly fashion and walked to the nearby baseball field.

The scientists who used the speaker brought a megaphone with him and went to the baseball field.

"Because of the contamination of the facility, we will be closing it down, but the experiment was a success and the portal does work. Some of you may have noticed the drone and robot were missing. They were sucked into the portal, and are currently floating there. Somehow, we still have contact with them". Holding a tablet, the Speaker continued. "Their is a form of air, as the drone can fly there. The robots measurements concluded that the temperature there is just above 3 Kelvin, which is probably one of the reasons the glass began cracking". Looking at a screen on the baseball field, a video began showing, of a blue and white background, and big black spheres. "This is a live video feed from the robot. Based off of the direction the robot is pointing, the black things are probably planets, which if that is the case, the robot must be flowing through the Fourth Dimension".

Many of the scientists gasped at that statement.

"Impossible". One scientists said.

The president raised his hand, and asked, "What is the fourth Dimension?"

The person with the Megaphone responded. "Mr. President. The robot may currently be floating through time itself".

The scientist next to President Wilson and Grant began explaining it to them. "The reason he says it may be time is because gravity affects time, and if those are truly planets, that may be their imprints on time itself".

The scientists who had the megaphone began speaking again. "I am currently looking at the data, and the robot claims it has been in the dimension for 5 hours, yet the portal opened ten minutes ago".

"I can't think about this". Grant said. "I'm going to my office".

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

 **So the Republic attack will be next Chapter. And I would also like to thank the person who has been helping edit this story since before it was first posted.**

 **As for the other dimension (Hyperspace) I never thought that is what time may look like, and hyperspace could be a extension of time. Whatever the case, this was a fun chapter to write.**

 **I also wanted to point out that if you feel that Earth is overpowered, it sort of is. Not because I made them that way, but because with war and science, I feel that The modern nations have way more experience in those fields than the Star Wars galaxy. The Galaxy uses blasters where you can see the blaster bolt fly through the air. A gun will hit its target before you can hear it. I personally am writing the story as I could see actually happen. As the summary for the story says, how could one planet possibly be a problem. The Galactic nations under estimate earth, who are overestimating the Republic/Confederacy. Just my opinion.**

 **Anyway, thx for the reviews, send a PM or post a review if you like the story but something doesn't feel right, or just send one as to why you don't like the story.**


	7. Battle of Earth

**For all who haven't figured it out yet, I do not own Star Wars, never have, never will.**

 **Now for Reviews**

 **Fanfics imperator: Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't notice I put Victory Class SD there, I meant Venator, and the Ship Grievous was using was a starship like the Malevolence, but not the Malevolence itself, but if you have any suggestion what it should be instead, please send them.**

 **DarthJacob1: Thanks for the Reviews and the PM's, I'll definitely keep those in mind as I continue writing this story.**

 **w.m.simpson jr: Good point about the Physics, and I went through and changed a small thing about the Portal and its amount of radiation.**

 **Guest who does not seem to have a name: Oh no, I think your right!**

 **The Inquisitor: Well... Ok then.**

 **JamesRosemary4: Truest statement I've ever heard**

 **Trickey Dickey: Much of what you said will be covered next Chapter, mainly the After Battle stuff, but as for Rex, let's just say Ahsoka is not understanding what the force is telling her, like most Prequel Jedi.**

 **Now... to the chapter**

The Next Day, In Hyperspace

Ashoka looked at Anakin.

"Hey Skyguy, how far away are we?"

Ashoka and Anakin watched the holograms of Obi Wan, Plo Koon, and Mace Windu as they discussed a plan.

"We are set to arrive in five minutes" Obi Wan said.

Mace Windu added. "When we do arrive, I will contact the planet. I want all pilots to begin flying toward the planet once we arrive".

Plo Koon interjected. "I don't feel that is such a wise idea".

Mace Windu replied. "Then what is your suggestion?"

"That we try a more peaceful approach".

Mace Windu spoke. "Then I would at least like for all the pilots to wait at their stations, but if I give the command, I want them all to begin their attack".

"Ok Master Windu" Obi Wan and Anakin said".

"We will exit Hyperspace in three minutes. I want the pilots to be ready. After we exit hyperspace, don't do anything until I give the word".

Anakin then spoke. "In the chance they are hostile, I suggest a small task force be landed on the planet".

Mace Windu responded. "Very well then, you and your padawan may lead the task force to capture the most critical point, wherever that may be".

Obi Wan then asked a question "what kind of defenses do we think they have?"

Mace Windu replied. "They are a backwards planet, aside from the Weapon. We do not have any signs of any colonies. I feel if that's the case, as long as the Unknown Weapon isn't used, their defense shouldn't really matter. Since they haven't achieved much of space travel, they probably only have some aircrafts, but it is critical that we control the skies, so that we can end the Weapon before It is a threat".

After that, the holograms began to shut off. Anakin began to contact the rest of the Ships under his command.

"This is General Anakin Skywalker to all Ships under my command. I want all pilots to be prepared to exit their Venators on my command. We expect to exit hyperspace in around three minutes. I want all ship captains to connect to my secondary Holoprojector.

Three minutes later, the Republic fleet exited Hyperspace.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

Area 51, Communications room

A communications officer looked over at one of the computers, when suddenly, a large number of dots began popping up. The Officer grabbed the nearest phone, and put in the emergency Number for Grant. Thirty seconds later. Grant was there.

"General, a large alien fleet has gathered on the far side of the moon".

"Contact them" Grant said.

A engineer typed some buttons, causing the large screen in the room to show a man in some tan robes.

"I am General Grant, who do I have the pleasure of talking to?".

"I am General Windu of the Grand Army of the Republic. I would like to ask for your surrender of your planet and your military".

"I am sorry General Windu, but that is not possible. I suggest that you leave this system and let us be. We did nothing against you". General Grant countered.

"Did you attack our scout ship?".

"I am sorry General, but I have no idea what you are talking about".

"You will regret not telling me the truth" Windu said. Looking away from the projector, he continued "send in the Fighters".

The screen switched off, leaving Grant in silence.

"Sir, we have found a way to hack into their system. Would you like for me to put in your watch?"

"Yes please. How long will it take for you to get into their system?"

Typing on his computer for a couple seconds, he continued "you should be able to get into it… about now".

"Sir" one of the people at the computers said. "A large number of small crafts are leaving their ships. We estimate there are over a thousand crafts, and we estimate they will arrive in 10 minutes.".

Another person interjected "They have destroyed our radar Satelite, now we won't know how many there are!"

Grant looked at his watch and pressed some buttons. He then spoke to the watch. "Tell all civilian planes to land immediately at the nearest airport". After that, he pressed a couple more buttons. "Tell all the leaders around the world to start launching their fighters. I want every usable fighter plane in the air. I don't care if it was created five years ago or in used in World War Two, get it up there! There will be a large air battle coming up, and I need every plane to be in position to defend. Be prepared for anything. I want every anti-air battery to come online. I want every land soldier to get ready to defend their homes and cities in any way possible. I expect they may begin landings within the hour".

Grant looked at his watch, hoping he wouldn't have to make this decision again. He wanted peace, but the Republic wanted war. Let's hope this was the right decision, Grant thought. He then pressed the red button on the screen of his watch, sending ten hydrogen bomb at the newly arrived aliens.

10 Minutes The screen said, talking about when the Nuclear Bombs will hit the ships.

Ten Ships Grant though. Hopefully they will sue for peace after that.

Within five minutes, 60% of the earth's fighters were in the air. Within the next five minutes, the number rose to 80%, and half of the civilian planes had landed, the rest either trying to land, or too far away.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

Five Minutes after the Nukes were launched, Plo Koon

"General" one of the nearby clones said. "We have incoming missiles, they will arrive within Five minutes. One of them is aimed at us!"

"How many are being aimed at us?"

"Only one at us, but there are a number of other ships being targeted".

"By the force" Plo Koon said. "Evacuate the Ships the missiles are aimed at. No time to delay". Plo Koon then motioned for all the clones to leave there station, and they all began running to the Escape Pods. Plo Koon and the rest of the clones on the ship all got into the Escape Pods just in time, with the ship blowing up in a spectacular way. Plo Koon saw the escape Pods from the other ships under his command all being launched, and the destruction of Nine other Venators.

"By the Force, that is most definitely a powerful weapon". Plo Koon said, looking out at the destroyed ships. Pulling out his comlink, Plo Koon contacted Obi Wan.

 **MmmmmmmmM**

Obi Wan, thirty seconds earlier.

Having heard that Plo Koons ships were being evacuated, Obi Wan watched, hoping that the Jedi would survive. Then it all happened.

One by one, the ships were being hit, large fireballs enveloping them all, splitting five, destroying four, and vaporizing one. Sensing that Plo was ok, Obi Wan sighed in relief. Having remembered the leader from the planet offer peace before the battle even started, Obi Wan wondered how wise it was to attack.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

The skies above New York City, Twenty Jet Fighters faced off against 50 Alien crafts, each alien craft having six wings.

David watched as his group flew off against the aliens, heading towards them at two times the speed of sound.

It all happened so quickly. Just a couple minutes ago he was having a video chat with his children, then three minutes later, he was suiting up to help defend the whole of New York against an alien invasion.

"Switching to missiles now". David told to the pilots under his command.

"Firing missiles". David pressed a red switch and a missile began to fly out of his ship, along with the other ships launching a missile each. The missiles all flew in perfect unison, twenty of them straight toward the alien ships. Eight of the missiles made direct hits, causing a number of alien fighters to erupt into fireballs. The other alien fighters dodged the missiles, not realizing the missiles had turned back around and were heading back toward their rear. Eleven of those missiles hit their targets, with four of the fighters crashing into some of their fellow fighters. The final one flew past the fighter and ran out of fuel, causing it to fall into one of the many skyscrapers. The battle of New York had barely started, and the Aliens had already lost nearly half of their fighters. As the jets got closer, they began to switch their weapon to guns. Firing their bullets at the aliens cause another seven fighters to go down. As the jets got within firing range of the aliens, the aliens began sending volley after volley of lasers at the jet fighters, causing one jet, noticing the lasers a little too late, to get a hole in its wing, sending it plummeting down into the Hudson River. The other jet fighters saw this, and after a silent vow of revenge, the Jets fired another Round of missiles at the Aliens. After the missiles hit their targets, only two alien fighters remained. The jet leader decided to contact them.

"Bravo Squadron, I will request for them to surrender. Unless I give the word, I order you to stand down". After that, the flight leader began to scroll through channels until he found the Aliens Channel. While he was doing that, he flew his Jet Fighter alongside theirs.

"Alien Fighters" he said. "I suggest you stand down or be destroyed". The two remaining fighter pilots looked at each other across the sky, with the closest one responding "We surrender".

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

Battles varied across the world, but in most of them, the Republic had lost most of its fighters. For the battles that the Republic did win, they were soon destroyed or surrendered to a nearby squadron coming to help defend against the Aliens. The battle for the air was a win, but the fighters of Earth were too distracted to keep the Troop Transports from landing, and a large number landed in Nevada, at Area 51, being led by none other than General Anakin Skywalker himself".

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

"And I thought Tatooine was a wasteland". Anakin said to no one.

Ashoka spoke "Its ok Master, I'm sure this battle will be finished quickly. The fighters probably already have control of the air. All we have to do is find their base and…".

"Sir" Captain Rex said. "I regret to inform you that the fighters have taken serious casualties. The rest have surrendered. General Windu wants you to retreat now".

"Their Information must be wrong. Why would we surrender. There must be trying to hack us. let's continue heading toward the base".

The Clones and Jedi cautiously continued on their trek.

Anakin's Holo projector began beeping. He answered it.

"This is General Skywalker". A 2D image appeared of a man in a green coat.

"Hello General Skywalker, I am General Grant, and I see you have decided to land on this planet. You see, I will not let you leave, at least not yet. I will give you the chance to surrender and your soldiers will be given all they could possibly need, food, shelter, and more. But I only ask one thing. That you stop your march".

"Thank you for your kind words General, but I feel that it is in the best interests of my soldiers and myself, and your planet, that you surrender ".

"I am sorry you have chosen that decision. When the war comes to you, I feel that you will be wanting to surrender. And If you interpreted what I said as an offer, you must be wrong. You are not leaving, and…" Grant looked down at his watch and pressed something. "Your transport engines currently are disabled. I gave you the chance to surrender peacefully, but when you do surrender, you know who to call, and I highly suggest you halt your advance".

Anakin sent a clone to check if the engines are actually broken, and after confirming they have been tampered, the clone returned to tell the news.

Immediately Anakin called Obi Wan.

"Ashoka and I are trapped down here. We need assistance now. Our entire landing crafts have faulty engines".

"I'm sorry Anakin, but we are in a crisis up here too. Our Hyperdrives have been tampered with. We can't seem to connect to them. We are unable to leave the system. We too are trapped. Every single ship in our task force has been hijacked. You need to go and disable whatever is causing this. Wait, this can't be right. Someone is trying to contact me".

At that, the hologram disappeared, and Anakin was determined to go and find this General Grant and His base. He left his transport, and got all the troops together, and began walking toward the Military Base.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

Grant, Area 51

"Hello There" Obi Wan said to the man in the Green Coat, over his Two Dimensional Projection.

"Hello, I am General Grant, defending the planet you see in front of you. Who are you?".

"It is good to make your acquaintance, General Grant. I am General Kenobi of the Republic".

"You are probably wondering why I am contacting you, General. You see, I am asking for your surrender".

"I fail to see the reason why we should surrender to you". Kenobi said, surprising Grant.

"General Kenobi, do you by any chance know how your fighters are doing?". Grant asked.

"I am sure they are currently in control of the skies, probably much to your annoyance".

"I don't think that is the case. Your fighters have been decimated, and those that haven't been destroyed, surrendered". We currently have just a hundred of your pilots all around the world, being locked up, because of the decision your Republic made. We don't know why you attacked, but we will defend ourselves to the fullest extent possible". Obi Wan saw Grant look down, at what seems to be a holo watch, and he pressed some buttons on it. "You have thirty minutes to surrender, or we turn off your ships life support, which, you should be able to last for another 15 minutes".

The bottom of the holo projector began showing a countdown timer, starting at thirty minutes.

Grant continued. "If you were by any chance wondering why your hyperdrives were unusable, I suggest you think about what would happen if you don't surrender. We have total control over your ship. To simply prove to you that we do, try firing a weapon. When you wish to discuss the terms, you know who to contact, and so I don't have to repeat myself, please inform your other Generals of what we are willing to do. I can promise you one thing, though. Your soldiers will be treated well".

The projector turned off, leaving Obi Wan to think of what just happened. He then called Master Windu and Koon to tell them of the recent development.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

Anakin continued marching across the desert, knowing that the base was around five minutes away. The clones normally marched happily for the Republic, but something was off today. There was a rumor going around that they had no air support, which meant they wouldn't be able to call on anybody to help.

Suddenly, a loud whirring noise could be heard, but from far away. It seemed to be getting closer by the second. Soon, It was clearly visible. Gunship with some kind of thing on the top traveling fast enough to form a circle. Then a couple more were seen coming, then within thirty seconds, there were 15 beginning to get within firing range. Anakin then spoke to Rex.

"We'll go and take out those things, you guys continue heading towards the base".

Anakin and Ahsoka then prepared to jump onto one of the natives gunships, when they noticed something. The force claimed the gunship didn't exist, nor the soldiers who were visibly on it. Now they realized, there didn't seem to be any person on this planet.

Then a voice was heard from the natives, obviously amplified by something.

"We suggest you surrender, or we will fire on you. You will all be treated well, and be given all you need".

Realizing he couldn't make a plan, considering the Force wouldn't tell him anything about the natives, Anakin decided to do what was best for his men.

"We surrender" Anakin said. Realizing it wasn't loud enough, he amplified his voice with the Force, and said "We surrender".

After saying that, Ten of the Fifteen helicopters landed, and dropped off their soldiers. Around 30 soldiers got out, surrounding the clones.

One of the soldiers then said in a loud voice "put your hands on your head, and drop all weapons".

All the clones put down their weapons, and put their hands on there head, and the soldiers and clones made the short trek to Area 51, which was already within viewing distance.

One of the soldiers, which had attacked Grievous weeks before, recognised the laser swords held by the two Jedi.

"Hey" the soldier said, looking at Anakin and Ashoka. "Hand over your weapons".

Ashoka looked up at Anakin, who nodded, both knowing what was to come next, but not realizing just how powerful of an enemy they are facing.

The Jedi jumped and grabbed their lightsabers from their belt and after turning them on, Ahsoka tried to slice through one of the soldiers, but the other soldiers quickly realized what was happening and shot at the Jedi, and mainly their weapons. Ahsoka's lightsaber had a clean hole shot through it, shorting it out before it could do any harm. At the same time, Anakin tried to force push the soldiers away, but it didn't work. Then Anakin was shot at, and raised his lightsaber to deflect a supposed incoming bullet, but the bullet was flying so fast, it didn't have time to dissolve, throwing a molten piece of led at Anakin's arm, causing him to drop his lightsaber in pain. The Helicopters that were in the air, aimed their weapons at the aliens, incase anyone else wanted to resist.

The base was called, and a couple of tanks rolled up, along with a stretcher for Anakin.

Anakin was rushed to get treatment at the Area 51 infirmary.

The other soldiers, still weary of Ahsoka, put her in handcuffs.

The base, about three minutes away, was walked in silence, the clones not knowing what will happen next.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

Grant watched from his screen as the Aliens who landed were escorted to a cafeteria. He never asked for Earth to be attacked, and since he is under the UN, he has to follow the laws over Prisoners of War. The fact that the alien General rebelled didn't surprise him. He knew it the second he met him. But that was in the past. Suddenly, a sound could be heard from his watch, a call.

Grant accepted it, showing Generals Kenobi and Windu.

"Hello General Grant. After careful discussion, we surrender. We only ask that you don't kill anyone unnecessarily".

Grant responded. "I believe we can go through with that. Because this is a surrender, we will have to discuss many things, such as shelter, food…"

Obi Wan thought about what Grant was saying, feeling as though he had said that to someone else before…

"I ask that you generals delegate someone to meet with me and land at the coordinates I will give you. And to let you know, we will not mistreat either you or your soldiers, though a certain Anakin did rebel and is currently in the infirmary".

The Jedi were shocked. "Is he alright?" Obi Wan asked.

"He'll be fine, it may take him a week to recover though, he just got scraped a little".

"Why is he in the infirmary if he was scraped?" Mace Windu asked.

"He was scraped by a molten piece of metal at two times the speed of sound. For some reason, he thought his laser sword could defend against it" Grant said, not realizing the impact his statement had on the effectiveness of lightsabers.

After the shock subsided. The Jedi nodded at each other.

"We have decided that Kenobi will go down and meet with you" Mace Windu said.

Wondering how they decided that without speaking, Grant then sent the coordinates to Obi Wan.

"In the meantime, I will not allow you to send any signals to your Republic until I decide you can. The process shouldn't take long. Except for your delegate, the rest of you may remain in space if you wish. If you need to land, go to these coordinates.

Grant then typed in some coordinates and sent them to the Alien fleet.

"General Kenobi, you may land at these coordinates. Please power off your weapon as you descend to the planet".

After that, Obi Wan Kenobi entered a transport, and began flying down towards Area 51.

 **So if you somehow made it to the end of the chapter, First, Congrats, this chapter is the longest I've made, and Two things.**

 **One, if you have any suggestion, please PM me or put them on a review**

 **Second, I want to put it up to a vote as to what Earths name should be in the future, because I'm stuck between just Earth, or Terran something. Please PM me your idea as to what The United Earth should be called, at least in a Galactic sense. When I post the next chapter, I will tally up the votes and say it then, unless no one votes.**

 **—UPDATE : I also want to add if you have a suggestion for a name other than the ones mentioned above, please send those also. And one more thing, I looked it up, Terra is Earth in Latin—**


	8. Welcome to Earth

**w. jr. Now ill have to start thinking of ways that the Star Wars people can counteract nukes... I've thought of something!**

 **0Harry. 0 - As for the NASA using Russian facilities and equipment, ill try to keep that in mind, as for the Three Regions, that is why the world will take two years too peacefully unite.**

 **Guest who said "Review My Stories", I tried to find your story... I couldnt**

 **Guest who talked about shields - My idea for answering w. jr. Idea now no longer works... Now I have another Idea.**

 **Blackberrywomp - I'll Try**

 **I would first of all like to thank all of you for your patience, and now I'm back. quick note, I don't own Star Wars.**

Ahsoka looked at her interrogator, who was standing next to a water machine, and another man standing next to the door behind her.

Her interrogator asked her a, odd question. "Would you like some water?"

"And why would I want your water?" Ahsoka blurted out, not really wanting to be in the room.

"Well if you're thirsty, though I guess you don't want any water then".

Getting a cup for only himself, he sat down at the opposite side of the metal table with his water, but did not take a drink.

"So what is your name?" The interrogator asked.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I have powerful allies".

"I'm sure you do, but they are not here in this room, are they? No, they aren't. I am going to ask you some questions, and to make both your life and my life easy, please answer the questions. If you have any questions for me, just ask. Now first, Ahsoka, how old are you?"

"I am **15** ".

Partially surprised that a 15 year old was in a war, he continued.

"Now, tell me why did you and the General decide to attack us after surrendering, what were you expecting to have happen?"

"A soldier had asked for our lightsabers, we were not going to give them up, and we fought back".

"What did you expect to have happen, were you going to kill our soldiers? We've tested those types of weapons before, they certainly could kill a person, and you definitely were about to kill a person".

"No I wasn't!" Ahsoka replied.

"Then let's see what happened".

The interrogator then took out a remote from the desk, and pointed it at a tv in the corner of the screen.

"Play the video please" the interrogator said to the man guarding the door.

A video, evidently from a bodycam, then played showing Ashoka leaping into the air, about to bring her sword down onto a soldier, but then the blade disappeared, along with the hilt gaining a hole.

"I think it would be appropriate for you to know that you will already be spending some time in jail. This will be your last chance for you to tell me the truth, or else you may be there longer."

Ashoka realized that there was no way she could try to get out of this conversation, so she began answering his questions.

"So tell me, when did you join this Jedi Order?"

"I was brought from my family to the Temple".

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I don't know, one, two maybe".

"And you're parents agreed?"

"I think".

"What do you mean by 'I Think'"

"By Republic law, any person who is force sensitive is to be brought to the temple".

"So the government kidnapped you?"

"I mean…"

"Do you even know your parents?"

"Well…"

Letting that sink in for a few moments, the interrogator changed the subject.

"Are you in command of anything?"

"Yes, I am".

"What rank do you have?".

"Commander".

"Are there not enough adults for those positions? Because you seem a little young to be leading a army."

"I feel I am old enough to lead".

"Why are you in charge when those older than you aren't?"

"Because I am a Jedi".

"What does that matter?"

"Because we have the force".

"And what is this force?"

"How do you not know what the force is?"

"As far as I know, I am asking the questions".

Ahsoka responded.

"The force is the reason life exists, it is a energy fields that binds everything together, and manifests itself through midichlorians".

"And what are these midichlorians?"

"They are microscopic organisms that live in our all of our cells, with it, we can talk to the force and use its power to see the future, and…"

Ahsoka immediately fell backwards, the interrogator quickly trying to think about what is happening. Looking at the guard at the door, he proceeded to leave the room and try to get a doctor..

***Ahsoka***

Ahsoka realized she was no longer in a room, but next to a mountain, a large number of mountains, where she could see, and hear a large army coming through a small pass. The soldiers facing them were terrified, but what seemed like 300 soldiers in shiny armor, shields, and spears, went ahead and blocked the mountain passage, halting the advancing army.

Turning right, she noticed she was no longer in a warm area, but a freezing cold area. She saw a large number of soldiers being lead by a man with a blue, triangle shaped hat, all of them looked disappointed, and shivering, as it felt like winter. Looking the way they were all facing, she saw a large city, full of buildings with spherical domes, or building like raindrops, burning.

Looking up, Ahsoka saw the sky. Looking back down, she was in a city, at night, one with what seems to be a clocktower, with a large number of people in the city, and what seemed like alarms blaring throughout the whole city. After looking up again, she noticed two large squadrons of fighters all converging on each other. Though she could faintly see it, one of the fighters had "God save the Queen" written on it, next to the bold letters of RAF.

Turning around, she noticed the same city she saw before, the one with spherical-topped, raindrop-like buildings, but this time, there was an even larger army coming to face it, but this time, the attacked city was being defended. The attacking army was full of tanks, and a large number of soldiers, once again during winter, and all were shivering. Looking again at the defending city, she realized she was once again moved somewhere else, a warm beach

Ahsoka looked across the beach, but noticed it was full of barbed wire, and mines, along with holes in everything that existed. Looking to the left, she saw the ocean, and a number of ocean crafts, and to the right, saw barbed wire, and some bunkers. Large bangs were heard, coming from both the land and the sea, with the crafts in the sea slowly coming closer. As they made landfall, more bangs were heard, and deafening shots came out of the soldiers weapons, most seeming to be from automatic weapons.

Turning around, she noticed she was in another city, full of buildings and rubble, with a soldier holding a flag, fully red, except some yellow on the top left, waving it high in the sky, next to a building that had a large hole in its side.

Then she turned around and noticed she was inside a bunker, the soldiers walking around were not noticing her, but they all faced forward into a desert, as a bright light appeared, followed by a very large explosion took place, a explosion that looked like a Mushroom of Fire, and could hear one person recite from memory a phrase that she may never be able to forget. "I have become death, the destroyer of Worlds".

She then again realized she was somewhere else, a Republic Cruiser, looking out of its viewport, standing right next to Obi Wan, who didn't seem to notice her there. They both looked ahead as they both became shocked, as ten Republic Ships became enveloped by the large explosions. Then she turned around, but found herself, again, somewhere else.

She then found herself in a Separatist warship, with Grievous and Dooku talking to each other, then something surprised her. Dooku stared straight at her, causing her to reach for her lightsaber, which somehow she had on her, but before she could do anything, he said… "Remember, Padawan Tano, nothing is ever as it seems".

Ahsoka then woke up in a room filled with lights, beeping sounds, people in white coats, and herself on a cot.

"Where am I?" Ashoka asked to whoever was listening.

One of the people in the white coats nearby answered her. "You are at the Hospital, and you've been here for around a few hours already".

"What happened?"

Someone entered the room, the Interrogator who she talked to earlier.

"You were talking about this Force and you immediately went into what the doctors said was a coma. You were brought here, and we are all glad that you woke up".

Ashoka tried to get off the cot, but she was very tired, and was barely able to move her legs, not remembering the vision she just had.

One of the doctors started speaking to her.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I would mind some Blue Milk…"

Most of the people in the room turned their heads to face her.

"What, is there something wrong with Blue Milk?"

"Um, Let's get her something else" a doctor said.

"Is there a pizza place nearby?" A nurse asked.

Another nurse responded. "There aren't any that I know of, but I brought some pizza for my lunch today, and I haven't opened it, she can have that".

Fifteen minutes later, Ashoka stared down the odd food.

"Go ahead, try it, it's only some pepperoni and mushrooms". One of the doctors said.

Not used to anything but Republic rations, she slowly lifted it up. Right before the pizza entered her mouth, she remembered the vision she had. She immediately dropped the pizza slice.

"Is something wrong?" The doctor who she first met said.

"I remember, there was a battle…"

Then it dawned on her where the battles were taking place.

"Who are you people?" Ashoka asked to the confused audience.

"Well, I am Doctor…"

"No" Ashoka replied. "How are any of you even alive. You don't have the force, you don't have any Jedi to help you, all you do is fight, and the weapon…"

"What weapon?" Someone asked.

"That weapon, the one that incinerates everything, the one that one person said could destroy the world!" Ashoka responded.

"We have no idea what you are talking about". The people responded, beginning to get confused.

"Someone said that he has become death, the destroyer of worlds. That thing can destroy worlds!".

Realizing what she meant, someone replied. "The nuclear bomb?" The nearest doctor picked up the slice of pizza she dropped, and grabbed a mushroom from it.

"Did it look a little bit like this, just a lot taller and more yellow?".

Ashoka nodded her head. One by one, the people in the room began to see that she had seen the past, but one person tried to help. "Don't worry, that thing won't be able to destroy a world". That was a half truth, as he knew that one wouldn't do that much damage, but more than enough had been constructed to do just that.

Then she remembered one of the the last parts of her vision. "Wait!" She said. "Where are the other Jedi?"

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Obi Wan, Area 51, a couple hours earlier

General Grant waited patiently as the alien shuttle slowly landed on a Helicopter Pad. As the ramp slowly pushed itself out of the ship, the door opened, letting a few soldiers in White and the Alien General out of the ship. General Grant reached out his arm for a handshake, which Obi Wan accepted, both giving each other a strong handshake. Obi Wan spoke first. "I am deeply sorry for our attack on your planet".

Thinking that he was sorry because he lost the battle, Grant responded. "I'm sure that you are".

Walking to a room nearby, the first thing Obi Wan realized was how packed the room was, full of people in Green Uniforms, people on different monitors, and a few people with what seemed like ancient recording devices.

Everyone in the room was shocked, but without the force, Obi Wan couldn't figure out why. It felt odd to not have the ability to use the force, but he quickly realized that he was not cut off from using the force. He simply could not sense the objects and people in the room. Grant motioned for Obi Wan to take a seat at the table, as he took the other side.

Grant spoke. "By the power vested in me by the United Nations, I will be heading this surrender".

It took Obi Wan a second to realize that Grant wasn't talking to him, but was saying that for the benefit of the audience.

"So" Grant said. "Around ten hours ago, your Republic entered our system, and within the next hour, you contacted this Planet. Five minutes later, you sent thousands of strike crafts into our atmosphere in an attempt to gain control of the air. While that was happening, we hacked your ships, and powered down a number of functions. We asked for your surrender, but you all said no. We sent a number of nuclear warheads, which destroyed a number of your Starships. I know that most peace deals don't have a lot of questions, but because of the importance of all of this, I will be asking you some questions. As we begin, I would like to first ask you why you decided to attack us?".

Thinking for a second, Obi Wan remembered the reason. "We attacked in defense as you attacked one of our explorations ships".

"And when did we supposedly attack this ship?".

"Around a week ago".

"From what I remember, we were attacked by, and please correct me if I mispronounce anything, we were attacked by a certain entity called the Separatists a few weeks ago. We captured a certain General Grievous, who had more than a few negative things to say about your Republic".

Obi Wan was impressed, and his expression showed it. "You're telling me you managed to capture the Separatists most ferocious General? I can hardly believe that. Where is he now?"

"After we captured him, they sent a rescue fleet, which was then obliterated, but the General managed to escape".

"And how should I know that you are not tricking me?"

Looking over to one of the nearby people, he then asked for him to bring one of Grievous's laser swords.

"General, you will see my proof, but as it is being retrieved, I would like to ask you why you didn't accept our peace when we first held it up to you?".

"We sensed something dark about your planet, as though much pain and suffering have happened, much death, and we wanted to stop it. We didn't know if you would be truthful in your peace offer, so we didn't accept it".

As he finished his sentence, the person held the lightsaber up to Grant, who took it. "This is my proof".

"I recognize that lightsaber, it belonged to **Nahdar Vebb** , who was killed by Grievous".

Grant began speaking again "And that is my proof. Now, back to business. While you and your troops are on this planet, you will need somewhere to stay. I can set up a number of camps for your soldiers to stay, where they will be well fed, and have good shelter, on the condition that they hand in their weapons and armor".

"I think we can accept those terms. Would it be ok if you were to show me examples of those camps?".

"Actually, as this battle, and war was all a mistake, I will give you the choice of where to have the camps". Grant turned on the TV next to the table, which showed a map of the world. "At the moment, all of the countries will work, except for these three. There are many islands that your soldiers may enjoy. For the time being, we will not put the camps next to cities, but there are a wide variety of places to put them, from the cold, to hot, rainy or dry, Mountains or plains, it's all there".

Obi Wan looked at the map, and decided to point to Australia, on the North East coast.

"Is that where you want to be?"

"I feel that will work, maybe next to the ocean".

Grant decided on what to do next. "I think we could arrange that.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

 **If you did the impossible and managed to guess the battles that Ahsoka saw, then good for you, you get some brownie points**

 **-Disclaimer, you do not get any free brownies-**

 **Now, for the future name of the United Earth, The polls go as follow**

 **Something with Terran has 7 votes, and I didn't see anything that was not Terra, If you did send something, i must have missed it.**

 **The names people chose was**

 **Terran Republic**

 **United Nations of Terra**

 **Imperium Terrae**

 **Terranian Federation**

 **Holy Terra**

 **Obviously I have to decide among these. I'll figure it out later.**

 **So I realized a while ago that before I started writing, I had read multiple stories that inspired me to write this, and every now and then, I'll suggest the story down here. My first story ill suggest is this**

 **Star Wars: Unlikely Alliance. It is by "We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST" and it basically is from the perspective of People from Earth touring the galaxy... Its very interesting to read and you might enjoy it. While you do that, they have another story that takes place during the cold war, where SWTOR meets Earth, both are very interesting and I suggest you check them out.**

 **If you have any suggestions for my story, please PM them, and because i may be posting suggested stories on occasion, if you have a story you want me to suggest, just PM it (Not over Review please)**


	9. Meetings, Meetings, and another Meeting

**Welcome back to The Year of Earth.**

 **Now... Reviews**

 **The conmanw: Thx for the suggestion, and to answer your question... I probably did.**

 **We'rethedesperatemeasures-ODST: Thx a lot for the review. I'll try to work more on details.**

 **nightmarebat: IDK if it'll get ugly... I have yet to decide**

 **w.m.simpson jr: Thx for the review. I wonder how long it'll take for the people of Earth to figure out something is off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Two days after signing of the treaty. UN Building, New York, USA, Earth

General Grant walked to the podium, in front of all the world leaders.

"Presidents, Monarchs, and leaders of Earth, now, we all know without a doubt, that extraterrestrials exist, and for these past few weeks, we have seen many battles, some being small, others covering the entire globe. Two days ago, we accepted the surrender of an Alien Invasion fleet, following the large scale aerial battle. The fleet seems to have originated from one of the major governments in our Galaxy, the Galactic Republic. From what I have gathered with my talks with the aliens, we were invaded because of misinformation. They thought we attacked one of their Scout ships. After much discussion with the Security Council, we decided that we will give them a chance to redeem themselves, through helping us with improvements in Medicine, Tactics, and Space Travel. We were also given more information on the ongoing conflict between The Republic, and the civilization that attacked us first, the Confederacy of Independent Systems".

A number of those in the audience became for intrigued with those words.

"It seems that the war started over the Republic putting a tax on the areas that were on the edge of the Galaxy, an area called the Outer Rim. Based off of looking at the Maps on their ships, we are currently nearby the Outer rim, but we are simply hidden in the Unknown Regions. Second, It is important to note who is leading the Armies of the war. It seems to be a war between The Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi claim to be Peacekeepers, and they Claim the Sith are a bunch of Egotistical Maniacs. As we have not met a Sith in person, I can't fully tell you the accuracy of that statement. The Jedi and the Sith seem to be pure opposites. They share the same religion, but have different views of it. The Jedi prefer to stay on the Light Side, where they say they do good and keep the peace, while the Sith use the Dark Side for its power and use it only to harm people. Third, the whole point of the war is the Confederacy break away from the Republic, as they believe it is corrupt, and the Laws are harsh. When I asked the Jedi about this, they claimed the Senate is not that Corrupt. Thank you for your time."

General Grant proceeded to walk off the platform, while the Secretary-General walked in to take his place.

"Now that we know a bit about the sides of this galactic war, we need to now vote on whether we should unify Earth, so that we can all defend ourselves as one". He then proceeded to walk off the platform.

After about thirty minutes of voting, the answer was decided.

The Secretary General walked up to the platform again.

Opening an Envelope, the Secretary General read it aloud.

"The vote, Resolution 1138, for the unification of the Earth over the time-span of two years, has won 191 out of 193 votes".

Many looked around, wondering who voted against the resolution.

"As put in the Packet, the first phase of the Unification is a unified military, space fleet, and diplomacy. We ask that any current wars cease, to ease the transition to the new Government".

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his desk, opposite of Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi.

"Master Jedi, you are telling me you have lost all communication with the Fleet in the Unknown Regions?"

"Say that, I did. Happened, something must have".

"I am deeply sorry for their loss, I regret having sent them on that mission". Palpatine then thought. 'I can sense Skywalker is alive, but I can't tell if the other Jedi ar…'.

Any hope Palpatine has about the loss of the Jedi was gone once his projector began receiving a call… from The Unknown Regions, by Master Windu.

Palpatine answered the call, Yoda still in the room.

"Master Windu". Palpatine said "I assume your mission went well?"

"I feel Kenobi would be best to ask that question".

Obi Wan took Windus place in the view of the projector

"We found the planet, and it has a powerful weapon, but it seems as the world is not that hostile, aside from when we attacked it. We are all alive and well, and the planet has let us leave. We are currently making our way back to Republic Space, though some clones volunteered to help guide the planet as advisors. We are estimated to arrive by tomorrow".

After Obi Wan finished speaking, Mace Windu reentered the frame.

"There is much we must talk about this planet, as it is home to many odd things, some of which deals with the force".

Palpatine interrupted.

"Do your powers not work on that planet?".

Mace Windu responded. "We have no idea".

Intrigued, Palpatine decided to ask some more questions.

"Master Jedi, you said this planet was odd. What do you mean by odd?".

"I feel General Kenobi will be best fit to answer your questions about them, but based off of where we are, we will be going through a communication blackout for the next few hours".

 **MmmmmmmmmmmM**

The next day, the Jedi Council convened, following the return of the Jedi Force from the Unknown Regions, with Anakin, Ahsoka, Mace, Obi Wan, and Plo Koon standing in the center.

Yoda spoke first.

"The planet you found, Explain it to us please".

Obi Wan answered first.

"We found the Planet in the Unknown Regions. Before the mission, we were told that a scout ship had been in the system and destroyed. Only later did we find out that was not the case. So when we arrived in the system. We were asked to leave, which we responded with a no. Following that, we sent in a large number of starfighters to remove any air defenses they had, but it seemed that they had a very large defense, and quickly destroyed our attack. As that was happening, they sent a number of missiles towards the flight group of Master Koon. He and his crew managed to escape on time, but his ships were fully destroyed".

Plo Koon interjected "as I was being told about the missiles, I was told only one missile was heading for my ship, and each ship under my command also had a single missile heading towards it".

Obi Wan continued. "After that, along with the hacking of our ships, we were forced to surrender, with the conditions being simple. We would help them for a time technologically, and set them up with a meeting with the Senate. Also, any clones who were with us could be given the chance to explore the planet for a little while".

Yoda was surprised. "Only that, they asked you?"

"Only that" he responded.

Ki Adi Mundi interrupted

"While you were gone, something very disturbing happened. Around the time you arrived at the Planet, every Jedi, from Padawan to Master, all received a vision, one of war, death. One which the likes of our Galaxy has not seen since the days of Revan against the Mandalorians. Some saw weapons of large Scale destruction, others saw galactic prosperity unlike times seen before".

Yoda looked around at the other Jedi Masters sitting down.

After a couple seconds of silence, Yoda spoke. "We feel based off of your findings, tread lightly we should, as the galaxy could be tipped towards either the light side or dark side. We must proceed with caution and not make them an enemy of the Republic".

 **MmmmmmmmmmmM**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the Ninth chapter in the story. This one was smaller than some of the more recent ones.**

 **So I've been working on this story for the past two months, and I think I should take a break. I don't know how long that will be, but I am simply tired of working on this story. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing this, I'm just not as excited about it as I was. Idk how long It'll be till the next chapter, but there will be one, maybe within the next few months. I will still answer PM's if you have any ideas or suggestions. Thanks a lot for all who have read this story. Until next time-Spacedino**


	10. Peace or War

Hello, and sorry for the long wait. I'll answer all the reviews on the bottom because of how many there are, anyway, here's the next chapter.

I don't own Star Wars

One week later - The Chinese Government commissions the building of the First Spacecraft not reliant solely on Rocket Fuel, instead a mix of Jet Fuel and Rocket fuel, along with the new "Warp Drive".

Two weeks later - In a speed that surprises the rest of the world, The Chinese finish the spacecraft, complete with a reverse engineered hyperdrive, now called "Warp Drives" from a destroyed Republic ARC-170. The Americans, European, and Russian Governments also Commission their own Spacecraft.

Three Weeks Later - The Chinese show off the spacecraft they made in a Festival in Beijing, with the spacecraft completing every test it had, a trip to Mars and back in less than one hour, thanks to the ability to travel through hyperspace. Japanese, Canadian, and Indian Governments soon also create plans for the construction of spacecrafts.

Four Weeks Later - A United Earth conference is held in Beijing to lay out the rules for the Terran Spacecrafts, and to give each of them the call code of TSS, short for Terran Spaceship, with another code representing what country/province it is from, followed by the name of the craft (if one exists) For example, a spacecraft from France with a name of Indomitable would be TSS-FR-Indomitable.

One month Later - JPL, Pasadena, California, United States, American Territories, Terran Federation, Earth, Unknown Regions

CT-7567, better known as Captain Rex looked on at the recently finished Terran Spacecraft, an oblong dark ship, which looked a little like a Republic Medical Frigate, just way smaller. Following the failed invasion of Earth, Rex offered to be a consultant for a few weeks, one which could offer training to the Terran soldiers. "Terran" Rex thought to himself. "What an odd name". Rex had been interviewed by a number of Journalists, asking him political questions, while some asked personal ones. Some asked him for his perspective on the war, which he replied to with that he was born to fight for the Republic, and die for it if need be. He didn't realize how many other questions came up based on him saying that one sentence. Some were asking about his origins, others his future. Some decided to ask about how his family felt. Even with all the questions, Rex didn't know why he volunteered to stay and help, to take a break from the war, but he did, and now it's getting on his nerves. Within a week of the Jedi leaving, he was itching for a fight. He decided to test himself in a game of accuracy against one of the Native Terrans. They put up a piece of paper with red and white circles, and their goal was to hit the bullseye, the innermost circle. Rex got bullseye every time, at least when he used his blaster, which also left a searing hole through the middle, causing the Native to hand him one of their weapons, which they promised would not leave the paper burning. The Native weapons too much recoil for his liking. He felt he was firing a laser Cannon, one meant for ships, but packed into a meter long blaster, or gun as they called it. With those, it took him a bit to get used to it, but soon he was getting bullseye over and over until the natives said they were done. He admired their weapons. They definitely packed a punch, considering he nearly lost balance when he first fired one, but at the same time, no one had warned him.

General Grant, the Head of the Terran Military, walked up alongside Rex, facing the direction he was.

"Good Morning Advisor".

"Good Morning General" Rex said, not yet looking at Grant.

"So the news on the street is that you guys will be heading back to to the Republic next week". Grant said.

Rex answered. "Yes, a Republic ship will pick us up on your next Monday.

The rest of the Clones and I will be heading back, likely to the front".

Grant turned to face Rex. "So how have you enjoyed your stay so far?"

"It was not exactly what I expected. Based off of how we first met, I was expecting this to be a planet ruled under the control of the Military. I didn't realize that people had lives aside from war. And when I was told about those powerful weapons you had, and how every country was at odds with each other, I'm surprised you didn't blow yourself up. I've been part of conflicts that were started for reasons that were minor compared to yours, and yet you didn't annihilate each other ".

"We almost did destroy ourselves a few times, but everyone was too afraid to press the big red button. Plus we didn't have anywhere to escape to away from our planet, at least until now".

Deciding to change the subject, Grant decided to ask a question.

"So Aare you ready for tonight?"

"I am as ready as I'll ever be. All I hope is that there aren't too many reporters surrounding me" Rex jokes.

"Well, I've been told about the Separatists, I just am waiting to hear about it from someone who's met them".

"I wonder if my explanation about why the Seps are evil will be good enough for your planet".

"Well, we will see. Anyway, I got to go now. See you tonight, Advisor".

MmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Later that day, UN Building, New York

Rex stood next to the speaker at the stage in the UN General Assembly. The topic, Should Earth go to war with the Separatists, with Rex there to explain why they should.

"And today I present to you Advisor Rex, Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic, and one of the enemy officers during the war with the Republic. He Volunteered to help us following the peace treaty, and has been an Advisor since then. Here is Advisor Rex".

The speaker left the stage, leaving Rex to explain why Earth should ally with the Republic.

"I am here today to give you a reason to go to war with the Confederacy. In my time as a trooper for the Republic, I have seen many instances of atrocities committed by the Separatists. One of which was the enslavement of civilians, using them as living shields. One of which was on the planet of Ryloth, a world that the separatists had invaded. When my group was sent to retake the world, we had found camps of Twi'leks, the native inhabitants, being surrounded by Separatist droids, and held hostage at blaster-point, while they had done nothing to provoke that action. Another instance is on the Ocean World of Mon Calamari, where the Separatists had assassinated the King of the planet, causing the Two species on that planet to go to war with each other. The Separatists had allied themselves with the Quarren, who were revolting, while the Mon Calamari were being defended by the Republic…"

After saying the word Calamari, and using it as a species name, some UN delegates laughed under their breath, mainly ones from island territories, though Rex didn't notice.

For the next twenty minutes, Rex gave instances as to why Earth should ally with the Republic, pointing out atrocities the Separatists had committed, ending by asking the delegates to think about this decision, citing what the Separatists would do if they attacked again without Earth having aid from the Republic. After his speech, he walked off the stage, leaving the Delegates to their own thoughts and their notes.

As Rex got off the platform, the speaker came back to the microphone.

"Delegates,now that you have now seen the reason as to why we should ally with the Republic, but next up, we have Graham Wells from Great Britain to explain to you why we shouldn't get involved in this conflict. Why we should remain Neutral".

Graham Wells walks up to the platform, he's an older man, with just a bit of gray hair, but he doesn't show it as he walks across the platform to the microphone.

"Delegates, since we have met the two sides of this galactic war, we have gotten to know a little about what they are and their goals. We know that the Confederacy is seeking independence from the Republic, and we know the Republic won't let that happen. But what does it matter to us? Yes we were attacked by the Confederacy, but so were we attacked by the Republic, and arguably, the Republic did more damage. It is also important to note that in the initial battles, we were attacked by accident, one side seemingly having poor intelligence, the other was miscommunication. So really, we should be at war with both of them, but we know that we would not survive as a species that way. That is why I believe, for the interests of all here on Earth, we stay away from conflict. This war is one between the Republic and the Confederacy, and them only. Others may be dragged along by the actions of each of them, but that doesn't mean we have to when we hear reports. It could be a mixup, some false propaganda. Another thing is that we are not prepared to enter any kind of war. We have only been part of this galaxy for the past few weeks. We should consider our options. If we go to war with either of them, we could face a situation nuclear weapons would not be able to fix. To them, we are a backward society, and that may be true, but we shouldn't go running into a fight that we aren't positive we can win. Though it is sad to hear about what Advisor Rex is saying the Confederacy does, who's to say the Republic isn't the same. I am not doubting the Advisors views. We can see that the Confederacy have done many things considered inhumane, but we also don't want to be facing that, and if the Confederacy is our enemy, they may very well be able to do that to us" Graham began to end his reasoning. "This is a choice up to you, but I ask that you give more time, more time to think about the matter once we more fully understand this situation, and not jump to any conclusions too quickly. Thank you". Graham began walking off the stage, quickly being replaced with the main speaker.

In the back, Captain Rex looked at General Grant.

"I didn't realize there would be someone who would be explaining why not to join the Republic".

"So as to have everyone have multiple views in their head, we looked for someone to suggest why we should not ally with the Republic or the Separatists. Mr. Wells came up and wanted to volunteered, so we accepted it".

"Who is he anyway?" Rex asked.

"He's one of the New Jersey senators in the United States".

Rex never got into politics in the Republic, but even after being here for a few weeks, it still confused him how the United States government worked. In the Republic, there was the Senate, but apparently that isn't the only part of the government. There's also this place called the House… then there is the president. Why president and not Chancellor, he had no idea. He heard some countries had chancellors, but not all. So because of that, he gave up figuring out the governmental system.

"Got it". Rex said. "So will anyone be representing the Separatists?" Rex asked, hoping that no one will.

"Actually" Grant said. "We do have someone representing them here".

"Who?" Rex asked, hoping it wasn't Dooku or someone else he knew.

"It is the diplomat by then name of Asajj Ventress".

Rex mentally face palmed himself, aside from the fact he called her an diplomat.

The speaker from the stage interrupted Rex's thoughts. "Representing the Confederacy of Independent Systems, we have Asajj Ventress".

Ventress took the stage. She never asked to come here, she never hoped she could come here. Dooku had told her that everyone else was busy, and she wasn't. He sent her to this planet in the Unknown Regions. Whether he had hoped the planet would join them because of her, she had no idea. All he said was to say some flaws the Republic and the Jedi had, and then say the official public reason why the Confederacy was made. He had also told her to write down her speech, but she was so mad that she had been chosen as a ambassador that she decided she will just wing it. It seemed he knew she would do that, so he wrote one himself for her, and she could not imagine herself saying any of the words on there, but she decided to use it anyway. He also told her to look up some information on the nations here. She did, and found only one thing interesting, which she will use in her speech. Something that definitely annoyed her was that she couldn't sense the people on the planet, as if they are disconnected from the force. As she walked up to the stage she quickly went over her material, then prepared to speak.

"Delegates of the Terran Federation" she said, trying to make a good first impression. "I am here to explain why you should join the Confederacy. First I would like to take your attention to the Republic. The Republic is not as great a government as it seems. It is filled with corruption. It taxes many world so much that they leave. And the Jedi. Before the Clone Wars, the Jedi enforced those regulations. It was not just small taxes they enforced, but they taxed until poverty took hold. When the Jedi was done enforcing the unjust laws, they would return back to their hidden sanctuary away from public eye and attention. There they would stay secluded, never actually knowing the people they went to. Even though that happened, many people still looked up to the Jedi as their protectors, and that was true, they did occasionally protect. But when the Clone Wars began, did they stay with the people? Did they help protect them from the Republic, or to make sure the Republic paid their taxes. Some also feel that the Jedi were the ones who were started the Clone Wars, when they forcibly took hold of a planet, that was finally dealing with some justice against murderous Jedi and a Senator. The Jedi in fact helped those murderers, giving them weapons so they could fight back. This was where many turned their back on the Jedi, and their twisted order. But now, you may be wondering why we were created, and I will tell you it had some to do with the Jedi, as they helped make it in a way. The Republic had been unjustly taxing many Systems far away from the Capitol, and one of them ended up being invaded by a corporation. The Jedi intervened and the planet revolted against the Corporation, which was backed by the Republic. It showed that you don't have to deal with all this trouble, you can simply free yourself from foreign rule, by war if need be. More and more planets started to realize they have the ability to revolt against this unjust government, and the Confederacy was born".

Ventress looked up from the Script she had been reading, surprised about how non threatening she could sound. Then she related something she learned.

"While I was looking at the history of this planet, something caught my eye. I read about a event called the Boston Tea Party. In that story I read, there was some Americans revolting against their British overlords, because they were heavily taxing them on many things, and the Americans were tired of it. So they ended up doing a Revolution, which succeeded. And that explains why the Confederacy was made. All these planets were overtaxed, and they need to look for a way to fight it, and after the Republics Corrupt Senate didn't help, they turned to the last option. War, and war they did. That time where one planet was trying to give justice to murderous senators and Jedi, was like that Boston Tea Party, and just like what happened for you, the British came and occupied the city, same for that planet. The Republic had assumed it was an act of war, and went and occupied the planet, but also killed a number of civilians in the process. And this is why we need you to join us in our fight against the Jedi and their Corrupt Senate". Ventress proceeded to walk off the stage, narrowly glancing at Rex, and proceeded to get all the rage she had been hiding for the past ten minutes, and turn it all on him, which surprised Rex a little bit, but not that much.

After an hour of deliberation, the General Assembly voted on war or peace with the Republic and/or Confederacy.

It came out as peace for the Republic, with 187/193 votes

And peace for the Confederacy. With 134/193 votes

Rex was surprised.

"I thought they would go to war with the Separatists!"

Grant looked at him. "As much as we all have negative feelings about the Confederacy, I think we want peace because we wouldn't be able to survive a war with them. Though our nukes are effective, what if they build something resistant to them?".

Rex replied. "Then I'm sure the Republic would come and help!"

"But what if they don't?". Rex couldn't answer that.

Grant heard a sound from his watch, which he immediately checked.

After looking at it, Grant looked at Rex.

"It seems that the Republic stopped by a little early to pick you up, and it seems I will be traveling back with you". Looking back down at his watch, he continued. "We are to go to the Helipad for pickup".

"Why are you going back with me?" Rex asked.

"I don't know". Grant replied, already turning to walk to the Helipad.

Rex followed, and when they got outside, they were met with a group of soldiers and the Terran President, formerly the UN Secretary General. A Helicopter beginning to land in the background.

The president waited for the Helicopter blades to stop spinning so he could speak without yelling.

"General Grant. You have been assigned as part of an ambassador mission to the Republic, and you will be taking our newest starship onto the Republic starship above us, which will ferry the Starship to Coruscant. At the same time, the Republic is here to pick up Advisor Rex. Take this Helicopter to the Starship base and you and a group of people will take the Starship assigned to you". He then looked at Rex. "Thank you for your time here Advisor". Looking back at Grant, he continued. "Everything else you need to know will be inside the Starship". Then he smiled. "Don't mess this up" he said jokingly.

After that, Rex and Grant entered the Helicopter, and flew off to the Starship base. After arriving they entered the chosen Starship, with a group of ambassadors with them.

 **UN Building, right after the speeches.**

Asajj Ventress was proud she was able to hold in her anger for the whole speech, but now that she learned that many of those Delegates had been against the Confederacy and her Speech, she couldn't hold in her anger anymore. Many had tried to declare war on the Confederacy, and although they failed, they will soon get the war they wanted. Her hand was feeling her lightsaber as she considered beheading every single forceless freak in the building. One of the Terrans walked up to her and asked if she was ok. Ventress didn't answer and began to fully grab her lightsaber. A nearby Terran Guard, who had been briefed on lightsabers, realized Ventress was grabbing her lightsaber, quickly aimed his Gun at her, so as to make her stop reaching for her weapon. It worked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the Guard said.

Realizing she wouldn't win this situation, because she could sense the presence, or lack thereof, of many people coming in her direction. She backed down and slowly made way to the Exit. As soon as she had left the building, she made her way to her ship, and immediately flew off to meet up with Count Dooku, and tell the unfortunate news.

I should mention real quick if any of you were offended in any small way by me bringing you up in this story, sorry. I'm not British, so I don't know what you're opinion was on the Boston Tea Party.

So it has been a while since I last posted a chapter, maybe a month (or two). The first month I explained the last time I updated, but for this one, it has been a mix of I don't know what to write, and how my ideas kept changing. For all who gave suggestions, thank you. This chapter is more to connect to the future ideas. Anyway, I'll explain more after the Reviews, and For these reviews, I will answer all for 9 and 10 (because 9 was the last chapter and 10 was me saying I'm going to work on it again)

Fanfics Imperator - I didn't think of that, but I feel Grievous would definitely be curious as to who would have done that.

Nightmarebat- Idk what you said.

Murlily - Thank you for reading this!

AACM26 - Thanks for the information on the Jedi. I tried to keep that in mind during Ventresses speech, when she said how Jedi were once good, but they swayed from what they should be. At the same time, that is Dooku speaking, and he (and Ventress also I think) were Jedi once, and they both had reasons to leave, although they were different. As for your other comment on Chapter Two, when I get to editing Chapter Two, I'll keep your comment in mind. Thanks for the correction.

w. jr - I'm glad you enjoyed the Resolution name. I haven't been able to look for that book yet, but thanks for suggesting it.

The conmanw- Next chapter

Dethroned King - thanks for pointing that out. My reason why some paragraphs are short is because in class I'm learning about how when someone else is speaking, whether that be the Narrator or some other person, you have to start a new paragraph.

vinny valentino - Great suggestion

w. jr (Ch 10) - I'll have to think about that. I have a plan for the future now, and I think I can find your suggestion to fit in with that. Thanks for suggesting those ideas.

Guest with no name- This one is a little bit longer... by maybe 500 words...

SrPancake - Here it is, and thanks for giving me the push to finally finish this.

So over the past month, I was in a conversation, and I now have a plan for the future of the story. Idk if all of you will enjoy it, but it's a plan I have that will be different than the other stories I've read. One reason I took so long to update was because I had finished this chapter, then I had the idea for this plan, and I had to add in the Ventress speech. Also those lines, if you disliked how I used Ventress and Rex in this story, feel free to tell me and why, and if you are feeling extra, how I could fix it. Unfortunatly, I do not have access to the Clone Wars tv show anymore, so I won't be able to do research based off of that. Until Next time - Spacedino


	11. Viking

I don't own Star Wars, never have.

More info as to my "absence" is at the end.

The trip through hyperspace was shaky at first, the sensation of traveling at a speed once thought impossible. Although the mechanics of how it worked seemed impossible, being able to travel into another dimension, go faster than light, human scientists, through reverse engineering of alien hyperdrives, showed it was possible. Of the Terrans on the Republic ship, General Grant was the only one who had been at the showcase of the Hyperspace portal on Earth. While before he was able to view hyperspace through that portal, now he was actually inside hyperspace. It was, to him at least, awe inspiring. When he was a child, when he wasn't studying great generals to pass time, or beating his uncle at chess, he was looking through his dads telescope, and imagining what else was out there, what the universe was like. Thinking of the future of humanity. Now he is one of the first humans, or Terrans as they are now called, to set foot on another planet. Many thought that Mars would be the next planet, because of its proximity. Some say that after Mars is touched, Europa could be the next place to visit, for it had water.

Then there were those who thought people would never set foot on a planet other than earth, due to the end of the world, or climate change, superbugs that would end civilization before it could ever reach out among the stars. No one could have imagined this would be man's next great leap. That the first visited world that humans would visit, although in this galaxy, would be far away. Thousands of light years away, near the core of the galaxy. People are not going there to say they did it, or to make a permanent human settlement, but to get out of a potentially disastrous war, one that could mean the end of Earth as they know it. It is so important that Earth gets out of the war, that the unthinkable happened. All the small wars fought on that planet, all the tensions that had existed, were put aside. Earth had united. For the first time, earth had peace. Aside from the occasional terror group, there were no wars. Because of the war with the Republic, and the War with the Separatists, all the Earth nations combined to form the Terran Federation, a feat previously left for the occasional fiction writer.

Now he stares through a side window, at the streaking lines of blue and white. Each white line representing a star. Suddenly, the lines turn back into dots, meaning they have exited Hyper space. What's strange about it is that this is too early. They still have an hour left. As he's looking out the window, he hears footsteps coming from behind. He turns around to see a middle aged man, wearing a whitish… dress? Grant immediately recognises the person, Obi Wan. Maybe a month or two ago was an enemy of all of Earth, but now is a… mostly trusted ally, especially thanks to his ability to negotiate a good enough surrender, he managed to make peace with earth.

He, along with his former Apprentice shared many technologies with the Terrans. Least of which was how to properly use a hyperdrive. The insight on "Bacta", a nearly mythical ointment, which could cure nearly any disease or infirmity within days, or even hours, was shared also, though it was shown that none of its ingredients were available on earth. That didn't stop the biology community from trying to replicate it, or create synthesized versions of it, with varying degrees of success. Also shared was how to make holograms, a type of picture that was 3D, and did not need any special glasses to see. When combined with a radio antennae, or the new Hyperspace Antennae, one could send 3D communication to anyone with a device that supported them. New phones came out that could not only accept 3D calls, but could broadcast 3D calls. By using the cameras on both sides of a general phone, the signal would be sent with the views of both. Many devices accepted 3D calls with AR, letting the receiver be able to turn their phone in certain directions to get a better view of the environment surrounding the caller, letting the caller and receiver have more freedom when trying to show the other something. Thanks to Obi Wan and Anakin, Earth now has not just these but other technologies. But it seems that now, Obi Wan has to discuss something serious with General Grant, and by the look on his face, it doesn't seem good.

"General Grant" Obi Wan says, seeming to be the bearer of bad news. "It seems we have lost communication with the Republic and Earth. Along with that, the location system has shut off. In other words, we are lost.".

"What does that have to do with me?" Grant asked, realizing that he was in no position to help.

"I have a plan to get us back to the Republic, but it will require your assistance" Obi Wan said. Grant, Grant continued to follow Anakin, and together they went to the command spire of the Venator. As they got there, Grant could see the ship exiting hyperspace from the main window. The command crew, all clones, were looking over at one screen. Curious, Grant went over to look at it too. It showed the map of the galaxy, along with their position, which was being thrown all around the map. Obviously this was a failed sensor, but now they had no idea where they were. They were truly lost. It seems that the person who was supposed to bring a basic map of the unknown regions failed to take it with them.

Anakin also looked over at the screen, but he had a plan. After telling the clones to get back to their stations, he went to the one designated for communication. He told him to try to get a signal to Earth. Grant began to figure out why he was called up here.

"So I don't know if you noticed" Anakin said. "But there was a technical issue regarding where we came up at. We were supposed to stop a few light years away from here in order to reverse direction, but there seems to have been a data breach. All of our star charts were removed, meaning we are lost. We need you to help us find a way back to Earth".

Grant took a second to take in the information. So they were pretty much stranded, not knowing where they were. Then there was a flicker of lights, and the computers the clones were using went dark, and the screens were replaced with a red skull, with the word "Viking" being put underneath the skull. Of all the people in the room, only Grant understood what that meant, hoped he understood what that meant. The clones were all trying to clear the screen, and to get rid of the Red skull that covered the screens.

The entire command deck went into full alert, with Grant waiting for the frenzy to quiet down before he explained what it might be. Pretty quickly, it did quiet down, and Grant pulled Anakin over.

"Your ship may have just been infected with a virus, you know, the computer ones. As that is in the English Language from earth, It is safe to assume that that is where it's from".

Anakin still didn't fully understand, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Grant decided to take charge. "Close all communications to Earth, even if you have to go outside, block all communications, jam it if you have to". He did this in the hope that they could block the signals to earth, and figure out the cause of the hacking.

At first, the clones just stood there. General Grant, after all, wasn't their general, but then again, he seemed to know what he was saying.

"Go on" Obi wan said to the clones, wondering what plan Grant had in mind. Anakin, though realized what was going on. Although he wasn't in space during the battle for Earth, he heard about how their cruisers were taken down, and with only the press of a button, all of the computer systems in the Republics ships were no longer in their control. It may have been that similar event is happening right now. But was it from the Terran government, or someone else? The CIS likely couldn't do this, if they could, it would have already happened to other ships. Either way, something is happening, and the Terran General seems to have it under control. At least it seemed he had it under control until the blast doors were sealed shut, leaving the Jedi and clones stuck together in the room with Grant.

One of the clones decided to try force opening the blast door, but after that failed, the two Jedi turned on their lightsabers, and decided to make their own entrance. In the meantime, Grant, after watching the duo successfully turn solid steel into a molten mess, wondered if he could try to get the earth to send him some ideas to help him. As his watch was not connected to anything in the ship, it could not have been the cause of the hack, and as it also had a special type of signal that could instantaneously contact Earth, by sending radio signals through hyperspace. It wasn't fully tested when his watch got the update that included it, so it was only used if worse came to worse, basically, it was experimental. He watch on, and dialed the emergency office of interplanetary affairs (aka Area 51).

"General Grant, requesting immediate support dealing with a sabotage of the Republic ships systems. The virus in question is by a group called Viking. I am requesting for the most effective way to deal with this virus".

Five seconds later, a video call began on his watch. Grant explained the situation they were in, and asked how to deal with it. Apparently, the Viking virus was using government security software, thus its ability to hack Republic ships. It also seemed to be tapping onto something in order to locate the ship, and as the Venator was many light years away, it must be that someone has to be on the ship, someone trying to sabotage the diplomatic envoy. It is true that many people were unhappy with the way Earth was treating it's galactic neighbors, as in trying to friend those who had attacked them. It was an unpopular move, but it was the most sound reasoning there was, especially since continuing the war would have been a terrible choice with likely devastating results. It would make the most sense tf the saboteur was doing that for that reason. So in order to try to keep anything else from happening, the Jedi and some clones went to try to find the saboteur. Grant, meanwhile, stayed on the command spire.

Five minutes later, he could faintly hear repeating gun shots, then quiet. He held his breath, hoping for the best, when the communicator of one of the clone captains on the bridge went off. They were safe, and the clones had managed to stun the human who did it. When they brought the man to the bridge, Grant immediately recognized the man. It was none other than the ambassador to the Republic, James Miller.

It took about an hour before he woke up from the stun blast, which was set on high, but since he was an ambassador, he could not be held accountable for crimes unless his title was revoked by the Terran Government. It didn't take long for the Terran government, based on the testimony of the Two Jedi, who directly saw the firefight started by the ambassador, and some security tapes to back up their statements, the Terran government revoked his title, and gave Grant the go ahead to question the former ambassador. Unfortunately, when the ambassador realized we would be captured, he destroyed the device that let him into the system, leaving the Security branch of the government to create a plan to remove the virus that was still crippling the star destroyer.

The interrogation administered by General Grant confirmed the case that the ambassador was in fact opposed to any alliances or treaties with the Alien governments. Apparently, the ambassador had family that were killed during the Republic invasion of earth. They were drafted pilots with the vaguest knowledge of flying, and were some of the casualties. When he heard that he had the option to go with Skywalker and Kenobi to Coruscant as a representative of Earth, he accepted, if only to get revenge on Anakin and Obi-wan, who were both generals during the attack. The only reason he didn't open any windows to vent the air was because something was keeping him from doing it. He didn't understand it, but something made it impossible for him to kill those two.

After General Grant informed the Terran high government what had happened, it was decided that the ambassador would go to a court when they get back, and may be in jail for up to 30 years. Also, after a few hours of work, the Terran security branch formulated a plan to remove the virus, letting the Republic ship continue on it's way to Coruscant.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Well Well Well. I have a feeling some of you are mad at me. Idk if that's the case, but it has sorta been half a year. I think the big reason was that I lost interest in the story, and mainly writing in general. As you could probably see, this was a short chapter. It may not be my best, but I will try to get back to work on this story, and sometime in the future, I may go and edit this chapter. I want to thank all of you who sent me PM's and reviewed the story to remind me about this, especially all those who did it in the past few weeks. Many of you gave great ideas that I will be and have kept in mind. Once again, this chapter is short, and may be a bit boring, but I felt that some problem had to occur on the trip back to Coruscant, so I came up with this after a few failed ideas. If you are curious as to what the next few chapters will bring, I will spoil them without doing it too much. Pretty much, the next few chapters will deal with the Republic Senate, and the corruption that comes with it (idk about that last one). Somewhere in the next few weeks, I may add a side chapter as a break from politics to deal with a side problem... Enjoy.

And feel free to send me PM's or say a positive or negative review if you so choose, as long as your not just saying it's terrible with no extra info as to why. And I hope you all have a nice day.


	12. Aliens again?

Here I am. (And it didn't take 5 months!) So before you read this... THIS IS FICTION (I know you know that, but don't take any of this seriously). You will understand at the bottom, I explain more as to why I said that. This chapter is also a little side plot. If you were hoping to see Terran's in the Galactic senate, wait a few days or a week or something like that. Anyway, here you go, Chapter twelve.

Ever since aliens were proposed centuries ago, and were finally proven true in early 2019, many had wondered if it was already known. Obviously, what would the government have to gain by hiding Aliens at a secretive military installation?

This was the goal of the quest. Rumors had been surfacing for the past 50 years of an "Intelligent humanoid species". After the exact story behind the captured ET called "General Grievous" was declassified, many began to wonder if more were held at the secretive base code named Area 51. A rallying cry was called by many well known conspiracy theorists, and many around the Terran Federation rose up to find the truth behind these rumors.

As this was happening, many people who claimed to have once worked at the secretive site told people that Aliens were truly hiding there. Many question the legitimacy of their statements, but they were talked about more and more as a some of the self proclaimed Area 51 workers began to go missing.

September 20, 2019, 3am

Over the desert road, a diesel engine could be heard. Not just one diesel engine, but two. Maybe four, eight, more? Either way, it kept getting louder. Black smoke began to fill a small section of the cold and dark desert, but it kept getting larger. Large numbers of cars and trucks were honking at each other.

Everyone in the world had heard about it, millions had joined the supposed just cause, each bringing plenty of water for both themselves, and others who may need it, along with signs for what may be one of the largest peaceful protests in recent history. It was an event that was sure to be remembered. Going into the dangerous desert based on only an inkling of proof, nearly 2 million people, riding in trucks and cars, with many hoping to join if only to brag about it to their friends. Many more came to find out the truth into the rumors, and a few thousand even brought weapons if they needed it. Many were holding up signs saying "They Can't Stop All of Us" rode up onto the only route to the base, a dusty dirt road to the only piece of civilization in the area. There was no order to the mess of people that came. Someone decided to spread the idea to surround the base, and to wave their signs and yell as loud as possible. All of the protesters surrounded the walls of the military base, most hoping for the military to simply open up the gates to the compound and let them find the possible aliens. But why would a secretive military base do that?

POV of Area 51

Security had known about the supposed raid for the past few months since it was originally announced. Few in the base aside from some those in command of the base knew whether or not any Aliens were hidden here. Everything that was talked about was on a need-to-know basis, and the security guards did not need to know any of it. Their only job was to make sure Area 51 is secure from… pretty much anything aside from nature.

In preparation for the possible raid, the fences were upgraded to electric fences, and nearly two thousand soldiers were sent to Area 51 to help deal with the protesters should they actually try to raid the Military Site. Once the protesters arrived, the base was put in Yellow alert. Almost immediately, soldiers were stationed around the buildings making up the complex. The soldiers were told to only attack if either the base or their persons were attacked. Obviously, there were a few soldiers who did not want to defend against over a million people, but it was their duty to protect those people in the buildings, and whatever else was inside.

Half an hour later, a sensor was triggered on the East wall, next to the gate. The Electric fences were shorting out for some reason, causing the base to lose it's first defense against the protesters, and it sent the base into red alert. Along with that, distress calls were immediately sent out, but it would take some time before anyone arrived. Soon afterward, cameras could see many protesters using wire cutters to tear apart the fences, and many thousands of protesters turned what was a peaceful protest, into an actual raid on Area 51.

Most of the protesters had been warned about the dangers of raiding the military base, and most of those protesters decided for their safety to not go past the gate, but nearly fifty thousand protesters continued along anyway. After around a mile, those who dared face Area 51 were now faced by the trained Terran Federation ground army, but it wasn't enough to quell the raiders. As trained as the Military was, they could not deal with tens of thousands of armed protesters willing to use whatever means necessary to enter the base.

Officially, it was no longer a protest. Whether anyone had realized it or not, It was now a rebellion.

Protesters and soldiers alike fell by each others firearms, leaving the Military site a battleground full of corpses, with the protesters taking the weapons from the downed soldiers. Even though the Terran Soldiers bravely faced the crowd, there were just too many. It would take maybe fifteen minutes for troops to arrive, but fifteen minutes was too long of a time to wait. An emergency alert was put out, sending helicopters from around the area to the rescue of the fledgeling group of soldiers.

At the moment, the "Raid of Area 51" was lost. Many protesters succeeded in getting past the guards into the base, where they faced light resistance. After the remaining outside troops surrendered to the violent protesters, the base gave up soon after. Thousands of protesters stormed the inside of the base, breaking down walls and doors in the hope that they would find the aliens.

Area 51 Elevator

Five armed rebels prepared for anything as they entered the lowest floor of the compound. The button for it was found behind one of the panels, causing them to curiously see where it goes. They also had an administrator keycard taken from a high ranking officer, which they scanned in the security panel. They all knew their time at the base was limited, maybe only a few minutes before the government returned to it's broken base. The double door opened as the elevator came to a halt. On the other side of the elevator doors was a bright room, as bright as the sun on a sunny day. It took a second for their eyes to adjust.

The scientists in the room quickly surrendered to the raiders with the guns. When asked if their were aliens on this floor level, a "No" was given as the response. That "no" proved false after the raiders pushed some curtains out of the way, showcasing an alien in a white room, the walls, ceiling, and floor all white, but with the wall separating the scientists and raiders from the alien being thick glass. It also had a metal bench for the alien to sit on. The alien in question had basic clothes on, as if it was a human, a tan t-shirt, and some jeans. It was a blue skinned creature, humanoid shaped. It's back was facing the raiders and scientist, leaving it's face hidden.

"So it is true…" one of the raiders said, stunned that he is seeing a real life alien.

The Blue skinned alien paused before he spoke. "So you are the ones that want me dead?"

"What do you mean" one of the raiders asked. He had heard that other aliens could speak english, so he wasn't that surprised.

"You invade a government facility to answer what you already know?".

The second he finished that statement, a ding from the elevator could be heard. Soldiers began to pour out, with shouts of "drop your weapons!" being yelled at them. The raiders turned around, and as soon as the soldiers noticed they hadn't dropped their weapons, they fired their guns. The last thing one of the raiders saw before it went dark was a painting… Starry Night?

The September massacre was what the event was soon known as. When Area 51 fell, distress calls were sent all around the North American west coast, with thousands of troops being sent to help retake Area 51 from the raiders. A worldwide memorial was created that day for those who attempted to defend from the raiders, but the question still existed. Were there aliens at Area 51. A panel was set up by the General Assembly to ascertain the truth behind the massacre. Was it all for naught? Those who stepped beyond the peaceful protest and took their weapons to fight the Terran Federation were tried for terrorism and rebellion, and were put in jail. Those who simply protested were spared the legal harm, but had to deal knowing they took had a small part in the deaths of many soldiers. The rest of the newly met galaxy cared little about the attack.

Casualties of the engagement

Terran Federation

Original Defenders

1235 dead

689 injured

Reinforcements

403 dead

975 injured

Violent Raiders

10478 dead

21367 injured

Rest were captured

Area 51 Staff

58 dead

197 injured

It was truly a day to be remembered, and many would criticize the government for how it dealt with uprisings. It was not known who fired first, but with thousands of deaths, it would be a mark on the early nation known as the Terran Federation. The inquiry into the aliens at Area 51 was a negative, there were no Aliens hiding there, or so the inquiry thought. Many viewed it as the start of a campaign for the government to be more open. Others felt this was a waste of life and still there were those who mourned for their neighbors and friends who had lost their lives on both the Terran and Rebel side.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Disclaimer:I highly suggest you do not raid Area 51. Don't think I want you too either. Just don't. I cannot stress that enough.

Now that is out of the way, This is just a side chapter to take a quick break from the others. I may use the stuff in here later, but at the moment, It is just a side plot. As for where this is in the overall story, it is after the previous chapter, and may be parallel with the next chapter or right before it, So Grant is currently still in space. Also, I understand this is a short chapter, You can point that out, but I already know that. Also, since I didn't go over the reviews last chapter, I will do that here. (These are reviews since May 1st)

SrPancake - Well, Here you go (just late by a few days)

ZCC - If it's nuclear, it would be pretty significant next to the power of the force.

Speedbird on a SHIELD - Thanks for telling me that, I was hoping not to offend anyone, so thanks for saying that.

SuperCools - I should probably edit it then...

vishnusnair2010 - Sure thing!

Valerious Lake - I mean, there wouldn't be a story if Nukes had no affect on shields, sooo... Ya

MatbeK01 - I may do something like that, but I feel I'm not the best writer when it deals with multi chapter war stories. As for the description of Grant, when I add that (Soon), it will likely be in the chapter that introduces Grant. Thanks for that recommendation.

Guest - You have your answer... at least if you're reading this

Peter Hong Kong - I understand what you are saying about Grant should be security head, but one of the reasons he is going is because Earth and the Republic had a ceasefire (I should check that) and they were going to the Republic to fully create peace, and Grant was going as part of the envoy.

MatbeK01 - Well you will have to wait to see what that happens next chapter.

Also feel free to send me any PM's for suggestions or give a public review (I don't care if it's positive or negative, as long as I can learn something from it, constructive criticism is allowed and requested). And don't raid Area 51


	13. Coruscant Part 1

**Hello and welcome back for The 13th chapter of Star Wars : The Year of Earth**

 **I do not own Star Wars...**

 **As a quick recap of the previous few chapters. The planet Earth has come together under the Terran Union. Following the Terran-Republic War, and the peace treaty, the Terrans are sending ambassadors to The Republic and the Confederacy. Grant is coming to the Republic to work on fully finalizing peace, as the Terrans wanted to be sure the Republic would keep peace. The Terran ambassadors ship was set to ride along with the Republic Venator Star Destroyer with Obi Wan. Along the way, one of the ambassadors realized that peace is a terrible idea, and tried to stop them from arriving. After being caught, the ship continued it's journey out of the Unknown Regions to Coruscant.**

A Month after the Republic had left Earth with the Terran starship on board.

The Republic Venator-Class Star Destroyer exited hyperspace, changing the long stripes of light into single points in space. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of other Star Destroyers lay in defense, surrounding what is most likely the most important planet in the galaxy. Supposedly, those Star Destroyers should be able to hold off any space and/or air attack on the planet, but so far, they have not been challenged. After saying their goodbyes to Anakin and Obi Wan, the remaining Terran Ambassadors, along with General Grant and the two Secret Service men following him, entered their Terran designed ship, and departed from the Republic cruisers hanger.

The ship did have a pilot, albeit most of the movements were done by a program designed into the ship.

"This is Coruscant Police, you do not have an ID tag, please state your intent for coming" The voice in the pilot's receiver said, what seems to be a man with a rough voice, likely transmitting to them from the surface.

"This ship is carrying ambassadors from the Terran Federation to the…" The pilot looks at his flight plan. "Landing Pad C in the Senate District"

"Terran Federation? Never heard of it"

"We came here with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker" the pilot said, hoping that would be proof enough.

"Let me check that" the Man said, clearly not believing them. Some faint sounds could be heard from the other end. "My apologies. You may continue your course to Landing Pad C"

Landing Pad C, Senate District, Coruscant.

For what started off as an average Coruscant day, with the traffic and honking, quickly became even louder, as the Terran spaceship flew towards the landing pad. The pilot was not told of any restrictions regarding travel from space to the surface, causing the spaceship to pass right by the lanes and fly straight to the intended landing pad. They likely would have been chased, but the Space Traffic controller added an Ambassador privilege to the ship, along with a basic ID. The Terran Spaceship was dark grey, with the big letters T.F. on it, along with a UN ship looked like a larger than average private jet. The wings also included thrusters to be used in space, and a type 5 hyperdrive. It wasn't the most convenient for hyperdrive speed, but JPL was still learning how hyperdrives worked. It was at least better to take a few days compared to a few thousand years with generation ships. As they landed, they were met with Senator Padme Amidala, Senator Bail Organa, Jedi Master Plo Koon and Jedi Grand Master Yoda. Also, there were two senate guards and two other unknown Jedi.

As for the Terrans that came out of the ship, was General Grant, who came to finish up negotiations for the Republic-Earth War. Although it had concluded previously, the Terrans still had to visit Coruscant to meet with the Republic Senate to finalize peace talks. There were also the two ambassadors representing the Terran Federation. The General Assembly had felt it was best to send three ambassadors, because they had decided that they wanted safeguards if one of their ambassadors had gotten a small dose of corruption, so one wouldn't have too much power when representing a whole planet. As such, for every future government that the Terrans would meet, it would be assigned three ambassadors, and those three must agree on decisions. Unfortunately, due to the "Isolationist Attack" by one of the ambassadors on the way to Coruscant, the responsibilities delegated to three was now on two. The first ambassador was Ambassador Kathleen Eddleston, a 38 year old British Woman. She had brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The second was an older, maybe 50 year old Chinese man. His name was Yongle Zheng, and had brown eyes too, but didn't have much hair.

The conversation between the Terrans and the Jedi/Senators was brief. They exchanged their hello's, and the rest of the conversation was those from the Republic thanking the Terrans for visiting, and how much it meant for them. Basic politics. After that, they were told how to get to their residences, and also they were given a list of stuff they would do throughout the next few days.

It had been decided that to accommodate the Terran representatives, the first place they would go is to their Senate apartments. Designed nearly two millennia ago, the tall apartment building housed guests of honor, ambassadors, and more. The trip from Earth was a little rough, and everyone needed to get some sleep.

It had also been determined by many psychologists and Science Fiction writers alike, after being put in a room together, that it was necessary for the group to slowly transition into the new environment, especially if they had to get used to all the different faces… or maybe one should say species instead. The group was told by their medical staff that the biology of the "Galactic Humans" (the nickname for ET people) was wildly different than the "Homo Sapiens" that they were used to. For example, it wasn't even sure if the Galactic Humans had DNA remotely similar to Earth People. The Galactic Humans had DNA, but it seemed to act differently than Earth Human DNA. In other words, the only known similarity between Earth Humans and Galactic Humans was their appearance. Thus, it was unknown if the ambassadors would get sick along the way, as they didn't know if any diseases the Galactic humans had could overcome the Earth Human immune system, or even the exact opposite. Each person, though, was given Antibiotics to deal with any diseases they came across, as it was found that the galaxy did have bacteria.

The rest of the night, the group stayed in their apartments. The Ambassadors were going over the diplomatic protocols with each other for the millionth time for a good thirty minutes. General Grant, meanwhile, was now in shock. Culture Shock to be specific. You would assume that after reading many great works of Science Fiction, and being told everything you would expect, that you would do well. That wasn't the case for Grant. Many of the aliens he saw looked like gods, others looked like they came straight from a cardboard box. Then there were others that were just plain skeletons. It would take some time for him to get used to it. The rest of the night was spent trying to figure out he is in fact on another world, one that seems like Earth. He felt alone too, hundreds of light years away from home.

That Night, In General Grant's Dream

He was in a Desert. A hot desert. Grant looked around. He could see a tent, no, multiple tents, and people. There was one tent with people inside of it. It seemed important for some reason. The people inside of a tent were looking at a map. Grant walked over to the tent. He couldn't see what was on the map, but he could hear the people inside the tent.

Someone inside the tent said "Tell General Grant this information. Get to him as fast as possible, this could help end the war much sooner!"

A minor officer ran away from the tent, then went straight to Grant.

"Sir, there have been odd troop movements, you need to see this!"

Grant followed the person into the tent. On it was a large paper map of deserts, mountains, valleys, lakes and more. There were blue pins and red pins, blue for the United States, the army Grant was leading, and red was for the Enemy. Each pin represented hundreds, maybe thousands of soldiers. Grant didn't quite know who the enemy was, but it was obvious what they were doing. There were red pins spread out among the map, but a few were moving slowly around the blue pins. Grant looked curiously at that movement. He asked for a radio, in order to contact those blue soldiers being ambushed from behind. But there was static, only static came from the radio, meaning he was unable to contact them. Something must have been wrong. Were his radios being jammed, was the issue on his side or his soldiers side? Either way, those soldiers must be being slaughtered. The blue pins around the map slowly began to disappear as the red ones overtook them, and there was nothing he could do about it. They were too far out to send a messenger, and since they were being jammed, he couldn't send any reliable signals until someone is able to find a way past it. The enemy must have known which type of signal his army was using, meaning someone must have leaked the information out! He didn't care whose fault is was at the moment, hundreds, maybe thousands are dying. He needs to find a way to fix it, but he takes another glance at the map, and notices that nearly every blue pin is gone. The ones still around are quickly disappearing. They've lost. Someone runs up to him to inform him of a radio that is now on a different frequency, so he can now contact the troops. He sent the "Retreat" order to all remaining soldiers.

Grant then wakes up from his dream. Ever since the aliens have arrived, he has gotten many nightmares similar to this, especially since he was put in charge of the Terran Military.

"It's hopefully for the best" Grant thought to himself, thinking about his role in the terran military. As he goes back to sleep, he thinks about the way he got here. How the events that that dream came from pushed him into abandoning the Army, only for him to return to save humanity.

(Sidenote: if the pins on the paper map moving didn't quite make sense to you, it's ok. This was a dream, it's not real, or at least as real as you can get in a fanfiction…)

DAY 2

Today, and more like the next two days were put aside for acclimating to the new environment before any official diplomatic events happened. They had been told that it would rain later that day too, so they had to bring rain coats for wherever they went. One of the ambassadors joked about the inaccuracy of the weather prediction, but little did he know that when the weather was forecasted here, it was 100% going to happen without a doubt. The first place they were going to go to was the Jedi temple. They were told that most visitors only had only access to the visitors center, but upon special request from the Chancellor (to the confusion of the Jedi, and much to the dismay of Mace Windu) the Terran guests were allowed to be given a tour of the Temple. Jedi Master Yoda, the small green thing they saw yesterday at the landing pad gave the final approval, hoping it would be a training session for the younglings to learn of new species. There was also other… force related reason, such as the Terrans lack of their ability to be seen in it. The tour was to be given by Jedi Plo Koon, who wanted to give the Terrans a good second impression of the Jedi. It also was to benefit himself, to make peace with the enemy that blew up all his ships and some of his Clone friends. The tour was scheduled for 13:00, enough time for the Terrans to sleep in and hopefully adjust to Galactic Standard Time.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant.

The Terrans walked up the steps to meet with Master Koon. Being that Koon was formerly a deadly enemy of Earth, they approached him with caution. The Secret Service happened to be present, and one of them glared at the Jedi Master. The mask that Plo Koon wore was… a little scary to the Group, but they continued up to him anyway.

Plo Koon was the first to talk, looking at General Grant, he said "I see that you have finally made your way here"

General Grant simply nodded, not knowing if the Alien would pull any tricks on him. He was, of course, likely still a threat that should be watched.

"I didn't exactly wish to head this tour, but I hope we can find a way to peacefully exist in the same room"

"Agreed" Grant said.

The first place visited was the Temple Library. There was a reason behind that being the first place, as there were many unanswered questions about the two species, mainly that they are similar, but very different on a cellular level, and that they speak the same language, but have never met. Unfortunately, there was no evidence in the entire Library as to the answer to the questions. Keywords such as Earth and English didn't appear, but there was a single reference to "Greek" in the catalog. It was in a book by the Jedi turned Sith, turned Jedi again Darth Revan. Apparently he had been cataloging his travels in the unknown regions in the search for the Sith Empire, and stumbled upon a planet where he met a civilization that spoke Greek, or that's what he called it at least. That is all that was said, and it is now assumed that meant they had been visited by Earth. Possibly, many of the Greeks Gods, and maybe even ideas, including Democratic Athens, came from Revan. Of course, there is no evidence to support this except for that one passage, and even then, it could be a whole different planet he's talking about.

After that, the tour continued into the training halls, where the younglings were being trained by Jedi Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda" Plo Koon said, interrupting the Grand Masters teaching session.

Knowing that Plo was here with the Terrans, Yoda invited them into the training room.

"Children" Master Yoda said. "Visitors, we have" he said to the younglings. The younglings turned their lightsabers off, and turned curiously to look at the visitors. The visitors were humans, but something about them seemed off, but they didn't know what. The men in the Secret Service stood back, so as not to frighten the kids.

The younglings were obviously from widely different species. While most were human, some were lizard, and one even looked like a strange type of baby bear. Later it would be learned that species was called "Wookie".

Yoda spoke. "From far away, these visitors have come. The Unknown Regions, their home is"

An audible "wow" could be heard from a few of the students. A few of them stared blankly at the Terrans, not knowing what to say. Same for the terrans. There was a moment of silence between them until Yoda broke the silence. He knew full well that the terrans couldn't use the force, so he decided to let them sit in on a mission.

Yoda then directed the students to put their masks on, and to activate their lightsabers. The students did as told, and almost immediately, the gray orbs flew into the air, poised to send low voltage lasers at the younglings. The younglings masterfully deflected the bolts, showing their skills in deflecting the bolts, even though the spherical droids were likely on easy mode.

"Their parents must be proud" Ambassador Eddleston said to Plo Koon, surprised by the capabilities of the students.

"Yes, I am sure they are" he responded.

After about 30 seconds, Yoda called for the lightsabers to be turned off. He then faced the Terrans. "Enjoyed watching our lesson, I hope you have"

As the Terrans and Master Koon walked away, one of the younglings asked Yoda a question

"Master Yoda, why can't I sense them in the force?"

"Strange beings, those humans are. Wonder the same thing, I do"

The rest of the tour was simply walking around the building, with the Terrans asking how the Jedi Order began, and things similar to that. Ambassador Eddleston decided to ask a very interesting question, which was "how does one apply to become a Jedi". It was a pretty straightforward question, but the terrans didn't like the answer that was given. How the parents would willingly give the children to the Jedi, only for the children to never see their parents again. There would even be rare occasions where the child would be taken from the parents without consent, even though the parents did no wrong. This was rare, but since it was written into the Constitution of the Republic, there were many questions about the legality of slavery in the Republic. The next hour of the tour didn't make it any better. They soon started wondering what the difference between this and witchcraft was. People moving objects with the wave of their hand. Being able to think what others were thinking. It just seemed so unreal and creepy. They were told, though, that something about the terrans as a species made it so they couldn't be felt in the force. That helped them relax a little, but for all those people in the streets, none of their innermost thoughts were for sure private with a Jedi around. People could begin to be punished for simply thinking something, making it seem like this "Republic" has the possibility of becoming dystopian.

The final part of the tour wasn't really planned, but they decided to go along with it anyway. The Jedi Council had asked for the Terrans to join them for private meeting. They didn't know what it was about, but they were curious.

They took the elevator to the highest point in the Jedi Temple, to the Jedi Council Chambers.

As they came out of the elevator, they motioned for the Secret Service to stand next to the elevator. The group saw a number of faces, a few they recognized, but most they didn't. There was the small green thing who spoke sentences backwards, Yoda. There was the Leader of the Republic force during the invasion of Earth, Mace Windu. He had a mixed look of disgust, but also curiosity as he looked at them. There was also Obi Wan Kenobi, one of the more friendlier generals following the Republic defeat. Plo Koon continued walking into his chair to sit down. The room in general was very bright. There were windows all around, where you could see the city traffic. In the background, you could see clouds, likely thunderclouds heading towards them, maybe an hour away.

"Enjoyed your stay, have you?" Yoda asked the group

"Very much" Ambassador Zheng said. So far they have been treated pretty well, but there were definitely some things they would have to get used too.

Mace Windu spoke next. "The Jedi Council would like to formally apologize for starting a war with your planet". That was unexpected by the Terrans, especially Grant. Of the times he had talked to Windu, especially following the battle, he seemed very stubborn, and didn't seem like the type to apologise, but it was his fault the war started, and it seems now he is, at least partially, accepting responsibility for it.

"A proposal we have for you" Master Yoda said to the Terrans. "After much deliberation, we have found that there are things we can learn from each other." Yoda then waited for another Jedi to finish his sentence.

"Yes" Mace Windu said. "Your world still can learn a lot from the technology we have here in the Republic, and we are sure you are curious about the wide variety of species. There are a few things that we also wonder about you, especially your people. That is why we propose the sharing of scientists in order to best study each of our species".

Ambassador Zheng replied, mildly interested in their proposal. "We will have to think about your offer and consult with our government about it".

"Understand, we do" Yoda said, finishing the short Council meeting. "See you again, we hope we will"

They were left on their own to find a way out of the Temple, and after twenty minutes, they succeeded in doing that. They went to it's main hanger, and took a Diplomat Shuttle to their hotel.

After the Terrans had left, the Jedi Council reconvened.

Yoda was the first to speak. "Learn anything about the Terrans, did we?"

Plo Koon responded to the aged Jedi. "I can tell you that the entire time I was unable to sense them through the Force".

Mace Windu responded. "It couldn't mean that they have no midichlorians. There must be something we are missing. It is impossible to live without midichlorians".

Plo Koon continued "Their planet has no mentions in the Temple Library, although there was a possible vague reference to a group that originated from that planet.

"Very interesting development, this is. Close eye, we should keep on these newcomers. Their future intentions, know them, I cannot tell".

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Thanks for going through and reading the next chapter!

Review Reply time

(Note - The alien from last chapter was a Chiss by the name of Thrawn. I didn't specifically mention it, but if you go through again, it may make more sense. for those who wonder "who is Thrawn?" My response to you is that he is plikely the most strategic character in all of Star Wars. He made his first appearence in the Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn. He is also a main character in Star Wars Rebels. He is a pretty awesome character)

Now... Reviews

Peter Hong Kong - I decided to add it bc since I first heard it was a thing, I thought it was an interesting idea to put it in here, so I did

MatbeK01 - He just knew that the soldiers were coming.

SocietE - Good thing no one actually decided to try to raid the facility, but it makes you curious what if they would have found Aliens.

Darth Jacob 1 - That would be an interesting chapter to include

TrickeyDickey - Agreed... I fully Agree

w. jr. - He is a mix of working for us, but isn't really allowed to leave, at least that is what im thinking of at the moment. And at this point, the Terrans have not met the Chiss.

Anyway - because of multiple people asking, I have added a physical Description of General Grant. It is in the second chapter near the beginning. The chapters title is "Grant"

Also you get points for figuring out where the name "Yongle Zheng" comes from.

Feel free to give a review for the story, or Send a PM.


	14. Coruscant Part 2

**And I'm back!**

 **I don't own Star Wars (Never Have, Never Will)**

 **Here is Chapter 14 Coruscant Part 2**

The major news outlets on Earth had only headlines of the aftermath of the Area 51 raid for nearly a week, with the news from Coruscant being only the second or third headline on the newspapers. It was just too far from home for many to care, but there were still those that kept an eye on the galactic news.

Ever since the Republic soldiers had left Earth following their detainment, the Terran Federation had begun to amp up its military. After seeing the many forms of energy weapons and propulsion the Republic had, the Terrans began upgrading their weapons to fit in with the standards of the galaxy. There were many things the Terrans did keep and not switch to, for example, they still use slugthrowers instead of blasters, and kept the advanced technology they had previously, such as Stealth Fighters.

They had also passed emergency laws to reduce carbon emissions from coal powered plants, including one requiring all companies that produce electricity through non-renewable means to invest at least fifteen percent of their budget into renewable power, such as Solar and Wind.

Efforts were also taken to dig out the stored nuclear waste, and find a new use for it. If none existed, it would be taken to the sun for destruction on the new trash ships recently cranked out by leading space companies. Nuclear waste, along with other undesirable items would be sent on an autonomous once-a-month mission to Sol and would be unimpressively dumped onto a collision course with the star. It was considered a safer alternative than leaving nuclear waste stored underground, or useless trash floating in the ocean. It also pleased many of the citizens on the planet.

Nuclear Fission Plants were also given more recognition after numerous scientific studies showed the effectiveness and safety of the power generation, leading to the increase of popular demand for such power generation, and inadvertently increasing the demand for frequent nuclear waste runs to the sun.

The introduction of the hyperdrive to the private sector lead to a boom in the space tourist industry, making it a multi-billion dollar industry on flybys to the Moon and Mars nearly overnight. Within nearly a month, enough money had been relocated by the Terran government for space exploration, including the setting up of colonies on the Moon and Mars, to plan to support a few hundred inhabitants. The introduction of repulsorlifts also helped save money on the amount of money needed to create starships, as the amount of money per kilogram mattered less now that it could be easily held up in the air by the repulsorlift engines.

The Terran Sea Navy had also begun including lasers on their ships after many tests and the needed funding. The Air Force, after the battles against the Aliens on Earth, had been given a greater priority, with more capabilities being added, including, but not limited to better Radar, Shielding, and more advanced targeting computers, which could even find objects in the infrared, such as cloaked ships.

Following the battle of Earth, an emphasis was placed on the creation of a space fleet. After many of the provinces on Earth had made their own experimental starships, the military, under the new Space Command created a number of designs for starships that were space worthy, with few weapons. At current infrastructure, and considering the program was so new, they could make a single fighter in two weeks. Plans had been drawn up for the construction of a shipyard in space, which could drastically increase the time of construction.

The International Space Station was decided to be kept in Low Earth Orbit and would still be used for long term scientific research. There would be a new addition of antennas setup by the Space Command inorder to track all alien objects entering both the Sol and Alpha Centauri System through Hyperspace.

A new Department in the Government had been created, called the Terran Colonization Society. It had been granted permission to draw up plans for the colonisation of both Europa, a moon of Jupiter, and Proxima Centauri B, a planet orbiting the nearby Red Dwarf Star Proxima Centauri. Europa was chosen due to its proximity to Earth and as a liquid moon, it was more or less livable with the right equipment, as long as you were under the ice. Proxima Centauri B was also chosen because it was found to be able to sustain human life and because of its relative location compared to the Sol System, being just under four light years away.

But now that the summary of current events is complete, let us continue with the story of General Grant.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

The third day began for General Grant with a call from Earth. As his phone's internet provider didn't have service this far out, he had to use his watch. His watch had been outfitted with technology that could penetrate hyperspace, and with it, he could send and receive signals almost immediately. The call was mostly uninteresting,recent technology, a possible new Watch upgrade for him when he gets back. What surprised him the most was the raid at Area 51. He had believed nobody would actually attempt anything against the newly established government, considering it was just a meme, but the fact that millions of people had actually attempted to fight for this cause astounded him. He had not been informed of any Aliens being monitored in the place when he had worked there, but ever since he had been promoted, he never really bothered to ask, and decided he will change that once he gets back.

Aside from the phone call, he did his morning routine, and at 08:00, called for room service in order to eat breakfast. He looked at a holographic menu inside his room, and, after throwing the words into a translator, decided what he would eat, and gave the order.

Ten minutes later, he heard a ding at the door, and proceeded to look at what was on the other side through a camera on his watch, with the screen turning into a hologram. A small blue droid was in view. It had a single wheel as a foot, and had two arms. It also, oddly, had two tall ears on either side of its spherical metallic head, like rabbit ears. The head of the droid also included a band of light blue running from it's supposed face to the back of it's head.

Grant opened to door, and the small droid looked up at him. It made a small beeping sound as it raised the food up for General Grant to take. He grabbed it, and inadvertently closed the door in the face of the droid, not realizing that droids have personalities here.

His food was… salty. It was a Nerf Burrito, or that's what he felt it was. A Nerf was an animal that was known for its tastes across the galaxy, but he had only gotten it after it was recommended by the Jedi Master Skywalker. Along with that, he had gotten Blue milk. It was just that… it tasted exactly like milk, but was blue, and a little salty. His Secret Service men had first dibs on his food for safety concerns. The fact it had arrived here showed that they felt it was fine, and made Grant more willing to try it. He finished it pretty fast. It was… edible for sure, but he won't get it again for future visits. That he knew.

The plan today was what the whole trip had been for. Politics. He wasn't one for Politics, but he had a job to do, to make way for a final peace treaty to be made. Today, he, along with the Terran Ambassadors would meet up with the Republic Ambassador in the Chancellor's office, where they will discuss things like borders and immigration and things of that nature.

He was to meet with the Terran Ambassadors at the front door of the diplomatic hotel at noon, and he had to be sure to put on his best show.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

This was a new planet, and so far, all everyone had cared about was that humans were stepping on an alien world. Though, it seemed only the ambassadors and General were all that the public noticed. The public was wrong. There was in fact another human on the world. The pilot who had led the defense of New York City was there. His name was David. He flew the F-22 squadron of fighters in defense of New York City during the Battle of Earth, and he was praised for his effort.

He was given the honorary position of pilot for the Terran Spaceship for the Ambassadors to the Republic. It was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. He only had a few days to figure out the controls, but he caught on pretty quick. Thankfully, he got some extra time to practice while the Spaceship was inside the Venator's hangar on the ride to Coruscant.

When the Republic ship had entered the orbit of Coruscant, he moved the ship away from the Venator to land the ship on the surface of Coruscant. He was later told he had broken more than one law on his way down to the surface, but since he was with ambassadors, they couldn't do anything about it.

His assignment while on the world was to collect photos of the planet, the Aliens, and of course the city. He had a Republic guard with him . The guard wore normal clothing to not make them a target, and he did his job well. David almost got stuck in a fight with a drunk rodian on the street, but the guard protected him.

David got some great pictures of the scenery. He got pictures of the dreaded Coruscant Traffic, the Senate building, some great pictures of the Jedi Temple, and even a video of Aliens conversing in the strange language of "Huttese".

It was fair to say he wasn't doing nothing, but although it may not be as exciting as politics, he still enjoyed every bit of it. He tried many new types of food, visited a galaxy gallery, which showcased the known history of the Galaxy.

He recorded everything he saw. The information was sent through live feed to Earth, where parts would be analyzed by the government and shared with the citizens of Earth.

But his one job of being given a tour wasn't enough for the government. No, he had been assigned a very special job.

Before he left Earth, the President of the Terran Federation had pulled him aside and given him a small chip. At any terminal in the library, he was to insert the chip into the computer, wait five seconds, and then destroy it. It was a difficult job to do with the Republic guard around, but he had done it.

What was on it, one could only guess, but he had his suspicions. Either way, it had been done with no one noticing, much to the pleasure of the government when he reported it.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

The Chancellor's office was a very large room, red carpet, with a background of glass, showing off the city world in all its glory. In front of the Chancellor's desk was a round table, with enough seats to hold three people. There was a couch close by. The chairs held three people. The Ambassadors. On one side of the table were the Terran ambassadors Eddleston and Zheng. Representing the Republic was Ambassador Loli, a Mon Cala.

Aiding the Terran Ambassadors was General Grant. Aiding the Republic Ambassador was Senator Bail Organa, of the planet Alderaan, a well known voice in the Senate. Both General Grant and Senator Organa were allowed to speak if they felt it necessary, though they wouldn't make any decisions. The Supreme Chancellor simply watched over the proceedings, as it was his decision to put the meeting in a place he could be.

"Let the meeting begin" Sheeve Palpatine said. He didn't show it, but he was curious as to the ability for the Terrans to survive occupation by the Republic. Possibly, he could end up figuring that out during this meeting as he listens.

"Three months ago" Ambassador Zheng said "Your Republic sent a fleet to Earth, and with nothing done on our part, you attacked us. We won, and a truce was signed. Our government wants a reason to know that we will be safe from any future attack by your nation.

Palpatine spoke to the group. "You have my word that The Republic will make no such attack on your nation, that is as long as your Federation does not attack us".

"We want more than just words, Chancellor" Ambassador Eddleston said.

General Grant pitched in. "I suggest the creation of a treaty, which will include both government promising not to attack each other, with the signature of you, Chancellor, and our President"

"I can accept that" the Chancellor said.

"Now, let's move onto tourism" Said Ambassador Zheng. "Our government has offered to open our borders to any unarmed starships, on the condition that the passengers have premade identification cards labeling identification and proof of their premade plans to visit Terran Space. Something like a visa".

"I don't understand what you mean…" the Republic Ambassador Loli said.

Ambassador Eddleston took out her tablet, a simple 2d screen. It showed a passport, with basic information, like date of birth, country of origin, and so on, along with a stamp saying she was approved to visit a country. The Republic ambassador seemed perplexed that such a tool was even necessary. Surely the Terrans wanted security, but this seemed a little too much. She accepted anyway, as it wouldn't do any harm to Republic citizens if they needed one or not. After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided that somewhere along the border of the Republic and the Unknown regions, an outpost would be put in place for those wishing to travel between the Nations. Terrans would also be required to bring their own passports in order to enter Republic space.

The next topic was immigration. It basically included the same passports, but the person needed to have a different kind of Visa, a "Migration Visa". In other words, any Republic citizens who wanted to enter Terran space had to have the Migration Visas on their Passport. After a certain amount of time of being on Earth,a Republic citizen has the option to join the Terrans and renounce citizenship of being part of the Republic. The Republic demanded no such action be needed for one to join as a Republic citizen, only a pile of cash and renouncement of Terran citizenship would do for them.

The next part had to do with borders. The Terrans planned on future colonization, and those borders would likely change within the next couple of years. The issue was future Republic research into the Unknown Regions, along with Terran diplomatic and science vessels entering Republic space. It was decided that the Terrans would allow unarmed Republic ships not meant for transporting goods or people to the planet free access to Terran space as long as the Terrans were told ahead of time and had accepted the predetermined flight path. The Republic didn't care what the Terrans did in their space, and had no conditions for the Terrans.

The Terran ambassadors also asked for any information on known governments operating inside the Unknown Regions, but it soon became pretty obvious why it was called the Unknown Regions.

It was also agreed that the Terrrans would build spaceports in their capital, along with spaceports in other large cities.

Along with that, the Terran Federal Medical Society had asked for samples of blood from many different species, including Galactic Humans, in an attempt to understand their differences and similarities. That was accepted by the ambassador, who, by special request of the Jedi, wanted blood samples also of Terran blood. It was agreed.

One of the more important items on the table was the establishment of Embassies. Since the Terran capital was set to move every couple of years, their needed to be a more permanent base of operations for Republic Ambassadors. The Terran ambassadors had been told that Geneva Switzerland, on the European Continent, had been selected as a prime location for a future Republic Embassy, due to both it's safety, and as there are also many government building their to begin with. Other cities like New York had been considered, but it was decided they were too congested.

The Republic had decided for the Terran Embassy to be based in the Senate District on Coruscant. It would be relatively close to both the Chancellor's office, and the Republic Senate Building.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

Following the half hour of talking about issues major and minor, the meeting had ended. Sheeve Palpatine, General Grant, and Bail Organa had been mostly listening, except for certain parts. Overall, the meeting had gone well, and each governments proposals had been submitted to be reviewed by their own legislative branches.

Following another five minutes of non-political conversation, the Terrans said their goodbyes and proceeded to make their way to the exit.

Palpatine had not been simply listening to the Terrans conversation with the Republic Ambassador. No, he was studying them. He had known that they couldn't be sensed through the force, but now he had felt them in person… and felt nothing. He tried to touch one of them through the force, but it felt like something was pushing his attempts away from them, like two magnets pushing away from each other. He wanted to try more, but he didn't want to risk revealing himself to the Jedi just yet. This could be a very interesting species indeed. When a New Order falls upon the Galaxy, those from this species could become prime assassins for those Jedi who manage to escape Order 66. While before, he had felt they were abominations who needed to be destroyed, now, he realizes, they very well could be useful… very useful.

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

The next day, the Terrans left for Earth at 12:00 on their diplomatic Starship. They had enjoyed their visit to the Alien world, but only time would tell whether meeting these strange aliens could mean utter destruction of their precious pale blue dot, or it would mean the true beginning of the human race as they begin to forge a path not available to them before...

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

Welp, that was that. Now before I go into reviews, I would like to that you guys fro bearing with me for taking this long. This chapter was very hard to write. I probably redid this four or five times. I had plans for including the Senate, but I soon realized how little I knew about that, so I did this. I hope I got politics right. I don't quite know what the ambassadors function is. I know they go to other countries and protect their countries interests, but how exactly do they do that? do they get to sign treaties without knowledge of the home government? (Can someone PM me that info? Thanks in advance!)

Now onto Reviews  
(Reviews from CH 13 and 14)

DarthJacob1 - Thanks a lot for all your ideas! (I have been thinking of including some of them)

Guest with no name - That update is here and now :)

Another Guest with no name - Read the last answer  
Matbek01 - I tried not to rush this. Hope it turned out well.

Yet another guest with no name - read my answer to Matbek01

So now that this whole part of the story is done, it should be easier to write... but I say that every time, so I will see you all between a week and five months (Not 6, don't Worry :] )


	15. The Alien Robbery

Hello and welcome back to Chapter 15 - The Heist

I don't own Star Wars (Just letting you all know, in case there were doubts)

Two weeks later

A small cruiser appears in Hyperspace, nearing Earth. It is a vessel with six crew. The captain is a Trandoshan, known as Gacht, with a Rodian as the accountant, a Mon Cala as a navigator, a Bothan as first Mate, a Quarren as the pilot, and an Aqualish as the muscle of the crew. It was a pretty nice group, if you gave them enough money, that is.

They were looking for an easy way to pay off their debts, and what better way than to get that money from a bank? Of course there are better ways, but that doesn't matter right now. The crew had a plan to take money from a bank. Simple as that. Since the Terrans are not part of the Confederacy, there is no extradition treaty. Meaning that after they take the money, they will be safe back in Seperatist space.

The group was very smart and tough. They had faced off and won against the Coruscanti Police, stolen from the well known group of pirates led by Hondo, and even managed to infiltrate CorSec, one of the best police agencies in the galaxy. They had no intention of failing this time. Plus, this planet was decades behind in the way of security and technology. Surely it would be easier.

The ship they had was small, it had a cockpit, with navigation and pilot seating. Behind that was a hallway to the communication room, and behind that was the engine and maintenance room. The ship was unarmed, per Republic treaty, or atleast unarmed to the eye. Turbolaser cannons hid behind closed doors, which could be opened any second if necessary. It even had enough shielding to survive being attacked by a small Capital Ship for a good five minutes.

Their onboard transmitter went off, showing an audio screen from the Terran Customs Agency. They couldn't make a scene, so they had to follow the law to get to their destination.

"You have entered Terran Space, please transmit your ID and destination" The female voice said.

"Will do" the Bothan said. He then motioned for the pilot to press some buttons, and they made their way down to their special place. It was known as the city that never sleeps… New York. They chose this destination because of all the people. While many wouldn't want crowded places to go to when they rob a bank, they had found it very useful. They could blend into the environment. His place had been open to tourism for two weeks, but surely other alien species had frequented this place before, so it shouldn't be that hard.

The ship landed at the spaceport, at a section off of JFK International. The first thing they did when they landed was make sure all their secret things onboard the ship were well hidden. It was the usual things, spice, illegal blaster models, a lightsaber they stole from a collector. They didn't want any paranoid boarding parties noticing anything out of the ordinary.

It took them five minutes to finally make their way out of the ship. They were met by a greeter. The male human was wearing a gray suit, and he spoke in a rough Core world accent.

"We thank you for coming to our planet. Please follow me to check in with customs".

They had expected customs to only take a minute, but apparently the Quarren forgot to bring his passport, which made them wait for maybe half an hour as the Republic embassy was contacted, who did not claim him. In the end, he wasn't allowed to leave the spaceport, but the others could. Just by chance, or maybe something greater, the alien who had forgotten their passport was the pilot. He had a transmitter with him, so he could be contacted if necessary. He went back to the ship.

The rest of the crew stepped out onto the cold streets of New York City. Much to their surprise, many people who passed by them were taking pictures, and causing them to attract a small crowd.

The flight home from Coruscant took about a week to complete, and thankfully, there were no viruses onboard the ship, and no tragedy befell either the crew or ship. Aside from General Grant onboard, there were the two Terran Ambassadors, the Secret Service agents, the pilot, and the imprisoned ambassador, who was scheduled to go to go on trial once they got home. As they neared Earth, they were told to land in New York, to meet with the Terran General Assembly.

When their ship landed, they were greeted by much cheering and applause, as people lined the streets to get but a glimpse of history in motion. It was a truly spectacular event, with many people having to be blocked off by the police, so they wouldn't intrude on the Representatives.

The ship landed with ease, with the ambassadors and General taking their first step back on the planet they called home, and briskly walked inside the Assembly room.

As they entered, a chorus of applause could be heard from all the delegates, as many showed their support for the latest achievement in Human History, comparable to the landings on the moon

The meeting involved the ratifying of the treaty set up by the ambassadors, but it was with an amendment that all research the Republic did in Terran Space was to be shared with the Terrans.

The meeting also included the Ambassadors giving their initial view on the Republic, and how the Terrans should deal with them. They explained that it was… a Republic, with a single legislative branch, and an Executive leader called the Supreme Chancellor. The government hasn't been in a major war in over a thousand years, and we happened to be found during this one.

They also explained their understanding of the Jedi, a group of magician monks, and their role in the war. They explained the Capital of Coruscant, a world that was one whole city, built up over thousands of years, with very little of the surface visible, aside from some spots in the North Pole.

The Alien group walked up to the bank, it was quite odd to see all the humans looking at them. This was likely going to be harder than they thought, but that wasn't going to stop them. They took a step through the doors, and took a look around the large hall they were now in.

The Teller looked in awe at the Lizard and fishlike aliens. It was the first time she had seen them in person. She was expecting them to want to convert between Republic Credits and Terran Dollars, so she searched up the rate in her only noticed they weren't here for that when the officers in the room were shot by their blasters.

The room went into a frenzy as the customers tried running with their hands flailing around, with more blaster bolts being shot around the room. Some of the customers who attempted to escape through the door were shot, being left with searing holes through their torso, causing them to slump next to the door, blocking more from being able to exit. It took a minute for the people to finally stop running and sit down, under the threat of death.

The teller pressed the emergency button once the firing had begun to happen, meaning backup would arrive any second. The Aliens demanded she turn in the money, which she, and another teller did. They didn't have enough time to finish gathering the money before more blaster shots went off, signifying another person had been killed, and that they needed to hurry. They each grabbed a handful of money and handed it to the aliens, who in return spared their lives, or at least that was the hope until the Rodian aimed his blaster at the Tellers.

The rodian was about to fire until a bullet sprang through the glass on the top of the wall, and hit the alien squarely in the chest. More glass broke as the entire room became a firefight, as hidden soldiers and police fired upon the aliens, with the Aliens firing wildly into the air.

The Aliens began to make their way behind desks so as not to be hit by the seemingly invisible ammo from the Terran, and they fired back.

At one point, a brave guard made his way into the bank, and tazed the Trandoshan, knocking him unconscious, but was killed by the bothan, who shot him in the head.

At one point, the Bothan attempted to stop the firefight with a threat by saying "Stop firing your blasters, or else I will kill another person!" He waited for five seconds, but apparently nobody hear him. Annoyed, he fired his blaster at the civilian.

After a full minute of guns and blasters firing, it finally stopped. All the aliens were dead, save the Trandoshan, who had been tased, and was currently unconscious. There was just one issue left… their ship.

The ambassadors and General had to deal with the conference meeting, and all the political hassles of explaining the wider Galaxy to the General Assembly. David, the pilot, on the other hand, took it easy… for about an hour. You see, the government didn't reveal all the photos he had taken, due to moral and public opinion. The Republic war with the Terrans was still fresh in the mind if some, and showing off the greatness of the Republic would surely put a dent in public opinion for the home government.

David had been expecting this, but that didn't mean all the photos were kept from public view. Many of his favorite ones, including the pictures of the Senate Building and the Jedi Temple at night were attracting much attention, as critics raved about the sculpting of the buildings, the unique edges that they had, and more.

Many companies and memers alike used the pictures as slogans, or as jokes. One major beverage company even used the slogan "Dew It" with a picture of the Senate building in the background, with much success, as it boosted their sales by ten percent.

Of course, there was that other job David did, and that one was of the utmost secrecy. Nobody, not even the Terran President knew of it. The order had come straight from the Intelligence wing of the government, and it had been a resounding success.

The Republic had strong firewalls, but with enough experts working to bypass it, it was able to be hacked within a few days. The Terrans now had access to many things within the Republic government. Cameras, security doors, even a long list of 150 Clone Orders that was under strong security for an unknown reason. Everything was visible to the Terrans, and the Republic had absolutely no idea.

There were safeguards if the Republic had somehow figured out someone was looking through its files. They had used a code name of "Crusader", meaning if they were somehow found, the first place the Republic would likely look is Mandalore, due to their infamous Crusades thousands of years ago.

It was all a complete success, their only hope is that they would never have to use it as enemies.

The Quarren began to figure something was up when Soldiers surrounded the vessel. Someone using a loudspeaker told the Quarren pilot to leave the ship. He had no intention of doing that. He turned on his loudspeaker, but began preflight setup at the same time.

"What happened?" He asked, seemingly oblivious that his crewmates had broken the law.

It didn't phase the military people, who repeated their statement again, but adding "You are herby under arrest for collaboration in murder and theft of government property. Due to a provision by the government, you will have the right to a trial by jury. Attempts to resist will cancel this provision".

After five seconds, he said "I'm coming out"... except he wasn't. A few seconds later, an auto turret on the top of the ship spun around and started firing at the Terran Soldiers, causing them to hide behind crates randomly lying nearby, and some starting fire back, with the bullets bouncing harmlessly off the ship. The ship began to lift off, heading up, and pointed towards the horizon, undamaged by the bullets fired by the Terrans.

The next three minutes he thought he was fully out of trouble, but his ship found three spaceships in his flight path. One of them, the craft known as the ISS was especially large, and was likely the most dangerous. The Quarren fired some of his spare missiles at the craft, but they were intersected by space to space missiles. It was enough of a distraction for them that he was able to find a vector to go into hyperspace, and hit the lever.

He sat back into his seat, and wondered what he was to do now.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

One month later, Secret bunker near Pyongyang, East Asian Territories

An Ithorian was tied up to a wooden chair, it's head covered by a black bag. A human walked slowly around the it. That human was none other than the final President of the former Russian Federation, Yuri Smeltz.

Yuri spoke to someone, someone who was covered by darkness "We found this Xeno walking around Seoul, and took him here for you to see".

"These beings threaten our very way of existence if they continue their coming to our planet. They have already begun to influence the people in ways no one could have thought" the strange voice said.

"What are you suggesting?" Yuri replied.

A firearm discharge came from the direction of the strange voice, and the Ithorian slumped over in the chair, dead.

"We must eradicate them from our planet, and keep them from coming".

Yuri looked at the now dead Ithorian "What of General Grant. Surely he will be an issue for us"

"He follows the will of the people, and when the people turn to us, he will follow suit"

"You know I will follow you into this noble crusade, but as long as he is against us, he has the possibility of unraveling all of our plans before we even know it" Yuri said.

"Then we will not fail. Gather all our allies, and tell them to start preparing… to start preparing for War".

Now - Reviews

iZuikaku - Exactly!

masterkenobi25 - Welp, here it is!

w. jr - I haven't thought about how the Terrans will deal with the Empire just yet. It is possible the Terrans will secretely be in an arms race with the Empire, just like the US and Soviet Union. Except instead of Atomic bombs, the Terrans may try to build things with the same power as the Death star, but just not that big.

Ryan Bellamy - 1 Thanks! 2 Thanks for the thought! I will keep that in mind

Thanks for Reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, feel free to leave a review. If you didn't feel free to leave a review too, just say what exactly you don't like and why (compared to saying "This chapter sucks") Also, feel free to PM me if I am taking too long to update or you have ideas.


	16. The Ryloth Initiative

I don't own Star Wars... Never have never will. Here's the chapter (and to all who are wondering... I have not given up on this story. Ive just been waiting fro today. More info on the bottom)

Two months after signing of Treaty of Coruscant

~The Terran News~

HEADLINE

-Evidence of Plague Spotted on planet of Ryloth-

An unknown visitor from the world of Ryloth contracted the bubonic plague after a visit to Earth, a major plague from our Middle Ages. Unlike humans, and due to their unique biochemistry, it may take from one to two weeks before symptoms occur in the Twi'lek Species, but the symptoms are quick, and are deadly. Civilian Travel Restrictions have been raised for Ryloth. Ryloth is in a State of Emergency, and have asked the Republic for medical assistance. Unfortunately, the Republic seems to be unprepared for this shocking turn of events, and it may take time to allocate the proper funding for this. That is why, after an emergency vote in the General Assembly, the Terran Government has created the Ryloth Initiative, an Administration designed to combat the Earth-born disease on the Planet of Ryloth. Two hundred million dollars has been allocated to support the Initiative.

Ryloth, a planet of 1.5 billion, is a desert. It is estimated 300 million are in hazardous plague zones… Continue of page 6

Three weeks later

The Ryloth Initiative had finished preparation and launch, with millions of Antibiotics being carried to the desert planet, along with thousands of soldiers and doctors being sent to make sure the bacteria is contained.

The leaders of Ryloth were initially hesitant to accept the Terrans offer to help, but after realizing the time it could take for the Republic to find a cure for it, and then make the necessary ingredients to mass produce it. By then, the outbreak would have likely begin to spread to other worlds and it would be too late.

Recently the Ryloth planet had been one of many of the victims of the ongoing civil war raging throughout the galaxy, and the already poor planet was decimated by the war, and could barely survive on the limited food available, and no money could be set aside to invest in researching the new and strange disease, which wasn't healable by either bacta or kolto. Along with that, the planet was beginning to show it's own form of civil war as many questioned the leaders of the world, who were known to horde the money. The Free Ryloth movement began to attract more and more people upset with the government, further destabilizing it.

The Republic too was in no position to put money into researching this very lethal bacteria, and thus had to appeal to the Terrans for help, much against the wishes of the Rylothian elite. The Terrans the other hand viewed this as an opportunity to improve their relations with many of the planets in the galaxy, with their humanitarian work likely going to be shared by many. Many expected this would be a humanitarian work in name only, with the Terrans going to profit off of those suffering, but many were surprised when they in fact did it at no charge to the local inhabitants.

The bacteria wasn't accidently spread to the Twi'lek. It was created. Preliminary research found that the bacteria was able to not only affect humans, but also those from the rest of the galaxy. It was supposed to be impossible, as the way humans from Earth are made different than those from outside in the galaxy, but at the moment, the Terrans have to stop an outbreak of an all out plague from inflicting mass casualties on the galaxy. This type of bacteria is new to the wider galaxy, and is unlike anything seen before.

It was also found that symptoms like coughing began early, and that too was intentional, so that more could be infected faster. It was still unknown who originally placed the disease in the alien, but the general public didn't need to know that it was created and not contracted randomly, so to not make copycats.

No one knew how big this plot was, whether their were elements on the planet also hoping to help it spread, so the security was taken to protect those doctors and nurses sent on the mission in the form of soldiers.

Landing Group thirty, near Lessu, the Capital of Ryloth

Twenty one people were placed inside each starship, and this one was no different. Four groups of people, groups A, B, C, and D along with a pilot. Each group was made up of two soldiers and three doctors. They were all assigned to collect the necessary supplies at hastily set up medical centers around the city, then distribute them at specified routes.

Necessary supplies included a number of bottled medication to pass out in the form of pills. The entire group was also required to wear hazmat suits so as to not be infected themselves, and possibly spreading the plague back to Earth. Bottled water was also handed out to the Terrans to help combat dehydration on the desert world.

Within thirty minutes, the groups had entered the streets of the Capitol, and already, they stared in awe at the Aliens, many of which were the first time seeing them, only to realize the situation they were in. They could see the Twi'leks sitting on the side of the streets, groaning due to the pain the disease was causing, with many of the other doctors doing the best they could to distribute the necessary medicine, and helping those in much pain. It was a very sad place to be, with many of the infected knowing they wouldn't be able to survive till tomorrow.

A blaster bolt was fired into a nearby droid, then another, and then another. The Quarren known as Saquesh had since found new work since his team disappeared. He had enough time to get away from Earth, and get to Nal Hutta, and has since gotten another job to help pay off his ever increasing debt. It's been nearly two months, and even now, he still is confused as to how his former team had failed against the primitive planet. Little news came from that backward planet, but he didn't want to get anywhere near the Terrans anytime soon, so he still doesn't know if any of his friends got caught, or were killed. He had also hoped that if they were in fact beheaded, it was not gruesome or painful.

He has had to stick to simple smuggling jobs. This one was a simple collecting of some glitterstim from Kessel and bringing it to a buyer on Naboo, and right now, he was facing off against the protectors of the vault of the stuff. The protectors were in actuality low powered mining droids outfitted with blasters. They had terrible aim, and were doing a terrible job protecting. The One thing they had with them was numbers, but a well practiced, and a well armed Quarren could deal with any simple droid.

After another few shots, the remaining droids were all but destroyed by the smuggler, and he entered the large vault, slowly peeking around the corners in case anyone was waiting for him. No one was, and he looked at the prize in front of him. Crates full of Glitterstim. It was what some in the underworld wanted. The Glitterstim was likely waiting to be processed, but nobody was here to stop him, so he loaded them onto a cart, and for the next few minutes, he pushed them for the three hundred meters to his ship.

After loading it into the cargo bay, Saquesh went to his seat in the pilot's chair, and gave a sigh. Things just weren't the same anymore. The ship was empty, too empty. Either way, he had a job to complete, and three flicks later, the engine roared to life.

The ascent through the empty atmosphere was fine. Traveling through the narrow path of black holes wasn't too hard either. All he had to do now was wait till he arrived at Naboo to give his buyer the cargo.

The Terrans on Ryloth did all they could to help those on the planet. Hospitals on the world were crowded, overcrowded in some spots. New hospitals had to be built nearly every other day, and for the first time in decades, maybe centuries, the Rylothians began to use mass graves.

Team 34, Ryloth.

Made up of 2 doctors, and one guard. All wore hazmat suits.

The first doctor was Dorathy Stewart, and the second was Barbera Dix. The soldier, Private Peters was assigned to guard the two doctors was simply known as Mr. Peters by the people back home on Earth, and after being drafted, he wished to retain the "Mr. Peters" while around non-soldiers.

They had all read the basic guidelines for how to deal with the Aliens on this planet, and the two doctors were thrilled to be able to take part in this. They had read about the basic anatomy on the "Twi'leks" as they're called. A few parts seemed to be the same for humans, except for the placement of some bones and muscles. The thing that really stood out was the tails on the back of their head, "Lekku's" seemed to be extensions of the brain, and tampering with them could cause permanent damage to the mental state of the Twi'lek. Little else had been told to them to prepare the team for the planet ahead of them.

It took only five minutes to get to their first house. They got to drive in an air conditioned car, which saved them from having to walk half an hour in the heat. They had made it to their first house. It was a house of hard sand mixed with tar, with a metal door as the entrance. Mr Peters knock on the door, then calling out why they were here. Ten seconds later he knocked again, and someone opened it.

It was what seemed like a middle age, Twi'lek male. He had yellow skin, and a lime green, sleeveless shirt. He thanked the Terran for coming, and said how much he needed them. His house was simple. Open air windows and a small cot in the back. His son was laying down on that cot, and had a bad fever, with some small buboes starting to appear on his left arm. The doctors quickly gave him the medicine to deal with it, and was prescribed an antibiotic for every day for the next week. The father was very grateful, and wanted to give the doctors something for the saving of his son.

At the next house, they were met by an older female Twi'lek. She seemed to be holding a cane to help walk, and thanked the humans for coming. She motioned them inside into what seemed like a living room. In it was a bench, with a younger, male twi'lek, lying down, whom she said was her son. He had contracted the disease, with the buboes covering nearly every part of his body. He wouldn't make it. He couldn't make it. The disease had already taken its toll, and he was too far in. He wouldn't be able to last another day, maybe not even to tonight. The most the doctors could do was give him some pain medication to make the death less painful, and let the disease take its unfortunate victim. They had to tell the mother, who was very upset, but thanked them for making it easier for him to bear.

In general, the rest of the rounds done by the group found a few others who were dying, but each time they had to tell the news, let's just say it wasn't easy. That had its effects on the doctors, who felt the guilt of knowing they couldn't do their job. Back on earth, they generally would succeed in saving lives, and occasionally some could die, but not on this scale...

The Ryloth Initiative had also been given money to help those who lost loved ones due to the disease two weeks of psychiatric help. Of course, giving tens of millions of twi'leks psychiatric help wasn't cheap, so the Terrans had "persuaded" the Ryloth Government to chip in. the Ryloth government wasn't interested at first, but the Terran reminded the government how many troops were stationed on their planet. They agreed pretty quickly after that, and "donated" a few million credits.

Surprisingly, the Republic decided not to notice the Terrans "suggestion" to the Ryloth gov, and more or less supported the Terrans for being generous to their citizens. The Ryloth government also also becoming more and more unpopular with the average citizen. The government's own inability, or lack of interest to help their citizens made many begin to dislike them. Many of them began to look at the Terrans as examples to follow, as they were the only ones who actually went out of their way to help, with no obvious benefit to themselves.

Despite the terrans best efforts, the disease was still spreading, but the antibiotics were working. The mortality rate began to steadily decrease in many areas, with some sections having the plague fully removed within days. It also helped the populace that many soldiers were reassigned to exterminate all rodents they found, and also bug spray was being shipped in, and passed out to help combat the insects, who were carriers of the disease. Overall, thousands died from the disease by the time it had been wiped out, but the Terrans had shown something not even their own government would. They showed them that they would go out of their way to do it. Whether it was truly that they cared, or political motivation, they did it, and every Twi'lek was grateful. Grateful that their, and their family members lives had been spared.

Earth, Moscow, underground bunker.

A large ovalish, wooden table had been arranged, but with only two seats. In place of the other seats were large metal boxlike things, with dark glass covering their top. It was a compact, boxlike, human made holocommunicator, nearly twelve of them aligning the sides of the table. Their were two physical seats on both the front and back of the table. At exactly 19:00, the holo communicators came to life, with faces and the upper parts of torsos appearing above the machines.

The two physical seats were occupied by men, both wearing black suits. This meeting was for the formation of the Confederation of Earth. All those who are participating in this event were leaders who had decided to throw their backs on the Republican style government, and turn to something new… something different.

The recent formation of the Terran Federation had impacted many countries, with the tying of each countries currency having wide ranging effects on the population. The Federation seemed to also be gaining more and more power to itself, and taking more of it away from each of the former countries. Many of the previous authoritarian and highly liberal countries feared that their way of life would end, with some authoritarian countries like North Korea having to end many of its practices by force from the Federation.

Other countries like mainland China, who had initially supported the new government had been starting to feel some of its citizens advocating for a more democratic way after the province was no longer allowed to stop the peaceful protests, who were protected and authorized by federation troops.

Also, many countries began to feel that the government was starting to favor the Westers ideals, and not the Eastern ones. That is why many countries decided to start preparing for war, despite the existence of the Federation had not even lasted a year. This meeting was to unofficially begin preparations for the future war.

The members present were China, Russia, Pakistan, Iran, North Korea, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, and Belarus. These countries had their qualms with the increased westernization of their country, and felt that since they willingly joined (at least most of them), they felt they had the right to leave also. They had attempted to advocate for a "Easternization" to combat westernization in the general assembly, but the bill was struck down. They had also attempted to block efforts to reduce communism, but that failed too. They felt they were being secluded, so they felt it was in their best interests to leave.

The meeting went on for an hour and a half, and discussed things like how they should run their government, how strong it will be. Military. It had occurred to them that if they did go to war with the Federation, a treaty would have to be created to stop the sending of nuclear warheads at each other, otherwise they would all live in a barren landscape. North Korea didn't like that idea, but China and Russia were all for it. Other things involved language. They would use English as a trade language still. They also drew some lines on a map that they wanted to control. A land connection to Iran would have been nice too, so Kazakhstan decided to claim most of Central Asia, most of the Stan's. Pakistan wanted some of them too, so one was given to it.

The next thing to discuss was Aliens. China, Iran, and Russia wished to be strictly anti-Alien. If war broke out or the exit succeeded, they would force the aliens to leave… dead or alive. They feared the influence that would be gained from having Alien visitors, which could create new issue for them to deal with. Either way, this new nation would not be kind to Aliens.

Now what is this new nations name? The Confederation of Earth.

Gacht, the captured Trandoshan woke up in the hospital, arms chained to the bed.

"The lizard finally woke up" a nearby human said. Gacht looked around. He was pretty well stuck onto the table.

"Whatt happened tooo me?" Gacht asked, not really remembering how he got here.

A police officer supposed to keep watch on him told him. "You were part of a robbery and have been caught. You will pay for your crimes in court after you get out of here"

"How mucch will I have to pay. I have many creditssss. And what happened to my crew?".

"That is the court's decision, not mine" the officer responded.

"But, what of my crew" the trandoshan said, starting to remember what happened."And when is this court thing anyway".

A nearby scientists looked at Grant, who nodded back at him. The scientist took out a blue syringe from his lab coat, and began to walk to the trandoshan. The Trandoshan repeated his question, but halfway through saying it, he noticed the scientist with the syringe.

Gacht began to try to fight his chains, and nearly broke them, but not before the substance was poured inside his body.

"The court case already happened. Welcome to the land of the speedy trial".

Now for reviews...

albus potter-greengrass - Thanks for the idea, ill try to find a way to include her

WHiteRosehipper - I agree it is very overdone... So ill give it a taste and spit it out because something big will happen revolving around aliens on Earth, but I have absolutely no intention of having the "anti-xeno" subject around for very long, maybe only three or four chapters. PM me if you want me to go into more detail on the subject. Also keep in mind if someone "claims" that everyone will agree on something, they are more than likely wrong.

MatbeK01 - You'll see within the next chapter or two...

Tanner - Thanks!

Thrawn Fanboy - Sure thing! Im glad you like it

w. jr - Possibly...

Guest (First one) - Exactly! Im glad you figured out those events

Guest (Spanish language i think) - The reason I didn't post a chapter was one, because it generally takes me two to three weeks to release a chapter, but I will keep that in mind if I feel the chapter is taking too long to be released. Thanks for the reminder though!

Big Ounce - Thank you for pointing that out! I'll go and fix that.

teras - Great Idea! I will keep that in mind for future chapters. As for your other comment, here is the answer to your next one.

So an update... Today (as of posting this GMT, Dec 24) is the one year anniversary of my posting of this story. I will do the mandatory thank you all for reading and spending time on this story, even though im pretty sure most of you simply found a partially interesting story and stuck with it till you got to the end, and then proceed to forget about the story... I do the same thing, but either way, for those who have managed to get here, thanks for deciding to read this story, and spend atleast half an hour on it.

Feel free to post a review if you enjoyed the story, or if you disliked it (hey, reviews can't always be positive, just make sure that you are giving a reason and why you dont like it... compared to saying "This story suks"). Also feel free to send a PM if you have suggestions or want to converse via the site about the story. Also, I have noticed some issues relating to my PM inbox where I wont recieve emails for some. If that happens, i am sorry, but I will get to as soon as i check the site.


	17. The Civil War Part 1

Hello, Here is the next chapter of Star Wars: The _Story_ of Earth.

(The name changed... Thus the reason I highlighted _Story,_ and used that instead of _Year_ )

I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilm does.

I do enjoy the movies though...

Terran General Assembly building

It was a vote for a new bill, one that would help solidify the rule of the World Government into the history books. It was a bill that would take more power away from the individual provinces and give it to the Central Government. It had passed with a majority vote of 82%, despite many pleas by some former countries. The world was ever changing, and with this new galaxy, new thoughts of change had come along. New issues had to be solved, and they were the ones that individual provinces would differ on. Immigration, currency, and the rule of law was different in many parts of the Earth, and for the world to truly work as a cohesive union, it had to adapt. The government had to be stronger, or else it would fail. After looking at its own past, many decided to vote for it. Abraham Lincoln once said "A house divided against itself will not stand". A world split by so many differences is bound to crumble.

Unfortunately, for those who voted against it, their final thread of hope in the Terran Federation had been cut. Many delegates stormed out of the building in frustration, much to the surprise of others in attendance. Afterwards they made their way to the predetermined destination, a meeting place at an old tennis court. There they agreed unanimously to follow through with the only way in their mind that can fix their problems.

Revolution

By the next day, the ruling parties in those provinces each voted for independence in the hopes of forming their own world government, or half of a world at least. Joining that government were major countries such as Russia and China, with other countries like Pakistan, Belarus, North Korea, Kazakhstan, and Mongolia, along with a number of other smaller countries joining.

The Terran Government tried to bring the new government back into the fold, but by then it was too late, and the Federation wouldn't let it's own land get taken by some rebels bent on revolution. War was never officially declared, but war was happening, and everyone knew it.

The two powers on Earth, the Earth Confederation, and the Terran Federation, both had enough sense to sign a non-nuclear treaty, banning the use of nuclear weapons as options in the war, as both sides had thousands of them stockpiled and armed, and using them would, although beneficial in the short term, would have long term consequences on any land either powers claimed.

Unfortunately for the new Earth Confederation, a number of the soldiers it would have had under its command were under the command of the Federation, and would likely be watched very closely. An immediate draft was set up in the Earth Confederation, conscripting men and women over the age of 19 and under 40. Very quickly, the Earth Confederation had a military count of just over 30 Million.

The Terran Federation followed suit, and was able to conscript enough people to get over 50 million in their military.

Moscow, the day of Revolution.

General Grant was in Moscow during the day the world split. Actually, he was at a layover heading to Copenhagen. Unfortunately, all the planes were grounded, even his military plane was forced to stay grounded under threat of the now enemy anti-aircraft guns.

He was at the Terran Military base near Moscow. And unfortunately for him, it was surrounded by soldiers minutes after the announcement went out.

The military base was mostly secret, but many of the officials in Russia knew about its existence. Somehow, someone must have leaked the information of his arrival to Moscow to the new government. Many of the guards initially meant to protect the base were part of the group of soldiers, as they had the Terran Military Base emblem on them.

A megaphone was used to tell him the terms for his surrender. The person spoke Russian, which Grant didn't understand. Thankfully, someone who spoke english then used the megaphone to translate it.

"General Grant, you are surrounded by a thousand men" the man said through the megaphone. "You may surrender and you and the troops will be spared. You will then join the Confederation, but the soldiers can go home"

Grant thought for a second, then took a microphone to talk to the person outside the base. There were cameras watching the soldiers outside, so he could see and hear them. In truth, the megaphone wouldn't have penetrated the walls, only the cameras let sound in from outside.

"And why would I do that?" Grant asked rhetorically.

The people incharge outside didn't notice it was rhetorical, and continued. "Because the alternative is your being captured and tried for treason by the Earth Confederation. You will then be unceremoniously executed for crimes against humanity and their wish for freedom"

"Good, I don't like being ceremoniously killed" Grant said dryly. He then went on the intercom for the base. "This is General Grant to all units. I am activating code 45 and 66. This is not a drill. I repeat, I am activating codes 45 and 66. This is not a drill". He then took the microphone out again to speak to those outside. "I think I will opt for option B". The men outside were initially confused, but a few seconds later, they realized what he meant.

The base in question was codenamed the Base of Tranquility. It served for the testing of many sonic based weapons. Weapons designed to attack, not physically, but through sounds. Sonic weapons in particular had a habit of messing with the ears of people, leaving much damage to them mentally. Code 45 was a special code telling all units inside the base to prepare for an attack, but code 66 told those in the know that Sonic weapons were allowed for use against the invaders. All soldiers in the base had been taught that in the event that they were ordered for Code 66, they were to put on Ear Protection, but few knew why they needed ear protection. They would soon find out.

And now, the Battle for Tranquility Base had started.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

The news spread fast into the wider galaxy, at least for those who cared enough to listen. The news from Earth included sections on the policies of the new Earth Confederation, and how they conflicted with the Terran Federation.

The very next day, there was an announcement from the Supreme Chancellor's Office that the Republic would readily send supplies to the Terran Federation to "bring about a swift end to this needless conflict".

Immediately following that, the Confederacy of Independent Systems began to publicly support the Earth Confederation. Announcing it will send both Human and Droid soldiers to aid the new government "in its fight for freedom and against oppression". They controversially decided to not send non-humans, so as not to provoke the Earth Confederation, and to have a friendly government in the unknown regions. They explained it off as a need for a new ally in their war against the Republic.

The Earth Confederation accepted the battle droids and extra soldiers, but the amount sent wouldn't really have any true effect on the outcome of the war. What would be deciding the war was not only manpower, but technology.

The Republic also offered to send ammunition and weapons and technology to aid in the war, but not any Clone soldiers. The Republic's soldiers were too busy fighting their own civil war to aid in someone else's war. The Terran Federation gladly accepted the supplies, which included many blasters, and most importantly, ships. Nearly 20 Venators were given to the Terrans for the duration of the war, to aid in the battle for space. So the Earth Federation wouldn't be able to seize them, they were instead taken to the colony at Proxima Centauri.

On the topic of colonies, there were a few colonies controlled by the Terran Federation. Mars, Europa, and Proxima Centauri were under the direct rule of the Federation, and security was strengthened to make sure no revolt happened in any of those colonies against the central Government. Nearly 60% of the Ships owned or made by the Terrans were based at shipyards either at Europa or Proxima Centauri for the purpose of colonization, and were soon outfitted with weapons, and prepared to be deployed at a moments notice to fend off any Confederation Fleets.

The Confederation on the other hand had a limited supply of starships, only three, and their only purpose was early testing of starships. The Federation on the other hand had control of the remaining starships which most of were in space.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Yoda had been meditating in the meditation room for the past half hour. He had initially excused himself from teaching due to a calling from the force, but he hasn't gotten anywhere yet. He decided he would give the force a few more minutes, then he would return to his duties. That is when he saw it.

Death, suffering, hate. The Dark side. It was stronger than ever before. Definitely stronger than a few days ago. Now that the Clone Wars was starting to be won, and the tides were turning, what could be causing this? He reached further into the vision. Now he saw more. Desert, humans, red buttons, humans pressing said buttons. Weeping, and fear. Determination emanated from those who pressed the buttons, but sadness too.

He was now in a viewing port from a starship, a starship of strange designs. He was viewing down from it onto the blue-green planet below. The residents of the starship were humanoid shaped, but something to, was strange about them. A species he hadn't heard of in a long time…

He heard one of the humanoids say something to another, with the other one nodding, seemingly distressed.

He now saw himself in a cold, wintry area. Overlooking what seemed to be a military installation, outside of it, he saw soldiers clutching their ears.

He saw more, along with those, he saw a…

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

A rocket was launched. Not a nuclear one, but a rocket nonetheless, packed with tons of explosives . It collided with Tranquility Base, with an explosion leaving a gaping hole. The soldiers still alive, and attacking the base were given noise cancelling ear coverings.

The battle was over within an hour. Stretchers were brought in to remove the wounded and dead from the base. Some of the final resistance in the base had been found destroying equipment to keep it from falling into enemy hands.

The attack against the base had been a pyrrhic victory. The Confederation had lost many soldiers to the sonic weapons, and more to the actual takeover of the base. The Federation troops fought hard in defense of the base. Even General Grant had fought against the invaders, scoring many hits. Unfortunately, he had been captured, and with him, the base had been taken.

The war had officially begun.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

The news was great! _Those Terrans finally won't worry about me!_ Saquesh, the Quarren smuggler thought. He had only just gotten out of hyperspace when the news was going off on his communicator. The Terrans had found themselves caught in a Civil War, and he, hopefully, he won't be remembered. Their people would be too busy on their planet to worry about him.

He was to meet the buyer at a Cantina at Theed, the largest city and capital of Naboo. There, he would bring the buyer to his ship, and would get paid. It was a lot of money he was going to be paid. The buyer said it would be based on kilogram. The more kilograms of spice, the more money.

After about ten minutes, he had landed on the planet.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

A man looked at the screen. Naboo was in the middle, and a red dot was shown flashing on its side. The target was in his sights. He zoomed in on it, and viewed live maps of the target leaving his shuttle. Local law enforcement had been notified of the suspect, and were cautioned to be prepared for anything.

He used his walkie-talkie to communicate to other officers to search the ship. He used the live maps to keep an eye on the suspect. The suspect in question was a Quarren. A known robber, and smuggler. He was on his way to meet with a buyer. Unfortunately for him, the meeting was a setup.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Saquesh made his way into the cantina. He looked around for the pin the buyer said he would be wearing. The pin was to look like a red flower on his left side.

He saw him, a human. The buyer was maybe a 50 year old man, wearing civilian clothes. He sat alone at a table meant for four. To make sure this truly was the man, he had been told to use a verbal code.

He walked up to the man, and said something to the air, but not specifically towards the man.

The man responded with a sharp whistle, to show he was the buyer, or at least worked for the buyer.

Saquesh took a seat across from the man.

"Has the job been completed?" the Buyer asked. He began to lean more on the table.

"It has been done, and like you asked, nobody was killed".

"Good." the buyer said. "As we promised, we would pay by the kilo. How many kilo's do you have of the good?"

"I have 20 kilos inside my ship".

"Well done, my boss would be very proud of you".

A slight smile came to Saquesh's face, but he quickly rid himself of it. As far as he knew, this could be just a test for future jobs. "Would you be interested in taking a look at the product?"

"Of course. Please, take me to it".

Naboo was a dangerous planet to do smuggling like this on. Law enforcement had been trying to crack down on smuggling, so why this planet was chosen to do business at was odd. Also odd was the customer willingly entering into his ship. That is a lot of trust being given for him on a smuggler. Of course, he won't go out and question the customer, but it just sounds sketchy.

After around two more minutes, they started making their way to his ship, when the buyer stopped short, and proceeded to fall over. A small syringe had been placed into his neck.

Saquesh began running towards his ship, but underneath the trees and house shades, hoping that whoever had gotten the buyer would be unable to catch him.

It almost worked, but it was foiled when he made his way to his ship. He ran up around the landing pad to his ships hatch. He typed in the code, and tried to open the hatch, when for some reason the code wouldn't work. He tried again, still failing. Then he heard "Halt". He turned around to find three armored Terrans holding their guns at him.

"In conjunction with the Galactic Republic, you are being placed under arrest for manslaughter and…"

Saquesh quickly grabbed his blaster and was about to fire when a lone stun bolt hit him from behind. In his final moments before falling over, he saw the "buyer" standing above him.

Apparently the whole sale was a ploy to catch him all along. Most unexpected.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

General Grant looked at the room he was inside. He was under house-arrest, sorta, but it wasn't really his house, moreso of a room lent out by this new government before his execution. They likely would have tried to get information out of him first, but the chance of him escaping increased the more time they waited.

He was surprised, though, when someone came through the door, someone whom he hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Mr. Grant" the man said in an American accent. "Long time no see, ol' buddy ol' pal".

General Grant looked at the man, perplexed. "So you joined them?" he said.

"Not exactly… I made them" The man responded.

General Grant took a moment to digest that information "You know what you did was wrong, and this is against everything we were raised on". General Grant replied. "We were told to do our best to unite the Earth against the aliens, not tear it in two!"

"At least it's two and not two hundred" The man said back. "It's a step up" He started walking around the room, and looked out the window. "I came here to say my farewells, brother".

"Scott, you know it doesn't have to end like this" General Grant said.

The man, Scott, started making his way to the door. "Warren, I will see you next week"

 **MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it took a while to write, but then again, so does all of these chapters as I can't get myself to do all this writing as much as I did before. Either way, thank you all who sent me PM's and posted reviews.

Now, as usual, Reviews

(As I had posted two announcement updates before this but after the previous chapter, I will be replying to those for Chapter 16, Chapter 17, and Chapter 17, despite this chapter being Chapter 17 *Confused Face*)

Peter Hong Kong - Thanks! I've been considering at least making one for my personal use, but I don't have the self control to read through all my chapters... If you want to do it though, feel free. If I did make it, as to it's name... Idk, im not into that sort of stuff. Maybe send me a PM if you know how that stuff works.

Teras - Great Ideas, and no worries, I won't include stuff like zergs or flood... mainly because i'm uncultured and don't know what they are (is it a Halo thing? I think Flood is a Halo thing... I hope nobody is yelling at me right now through their screens...)

MatbeK01 - Only time will tell if the Confederation succeeds

w. jr. - I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter!

Name Idea Guests - Thanks... preferably use the poll next time (unless you have to be logged in)

Guest - Australia... Thanks for pointing that out!

Guest - South Africa... Idk

Georgy - Welp, here you go!

Jayhawk - I could probably draw inspiration from them, but I don't feel like throwing in credits as to where I got my idea from. (Something about Sources)

MatbeK01 - Here it is!


	18. The Civil War Part 2

Hello, im back. I'm gonna start off by saying that I hope you all are doing well and are safe during this time. The next thing I'm gonna say is that this chapter is short, i know. I'm finding it difficult to think about how to write this story, but here you go.

Once again, I do not own Star Wars nor any of it's characters.

Here is Chapter 18 of Star Wars: The Story of Earth

Captain Jones looked out the starboard viewing port. They were tasked by the Terran authorities to search out the Unknown Regions aboard the TSS Letzer. They were to survey many of the nearby Star Systems. Assigned to them were a crew of Fifty Terrans, and a complement of ten Republic specialists. While the Terran Civil War raged on, this mission was deemed a priority. The group had started off with visiting the colony at Proxima Centauri, mainly to get extra fuel and to pick up a scientist who studied xenobiology.

All on the expedition preferred it to being on Earth. The battles going on were now so far away that it didn't matter. True, they kept up with the news, but they had more immediate things to worry about.

Right now, they were surveying the Trabbur system. It had ten rocky planets, all but three having their own moons. The only issue is that the majority of them weren't inside their stars habitability zone. One of them was too close, with the others too far. Of course, that was an old belief, one that assumed life needed water to survive. Most life did, but not all. Thus, with the ships air conditioning cranked up, and the viewing ports covered, they made their way to the first planet, Trabbur A. The group landed on the far side of the planet, so as not to risk being in direct view of their star, a Red Giant.

The first few steps were of course for ceremony. A camera was set up inside the ships unpressurised door. The first mate, Isaac Stewart, left the ship first. He wore an upgraded spacesuit. No fancy speech came from him, just an "Area is Clear".

The next person to come out was a human from the Republic. Isano Thrace. She was from the Outer Rim, and had done extensive studies on the Unknown Regions, which were right next to the Outer Rim. Her professor, who had contacts within the committee working on this mission, had recommended her. She gladly accepted the invitation, and here she was, exploring the Unknown Regions. This planet wouldn't take long exploring. It was just a desolate rock, only a few samples would do. After maybe half an hour of equipment unloading to take data, they moved on. An hour after they landed, they were once again off, off for the next planet.

The first planet, Trabbur A, seemed to be tidally locked with its parent star. No life was found, they even went to look under a microscope, but it was just rocks. They left an electronic beacon saying they were there, and the Terran flag was placed.

The Terran flag was made up of a dark blue background, with ten stars, one representing each of the seven continents, and three organized colonies in space, surrounding a yellow star, which represented the Terran Sun.

The same happened for the next planet, Trabbur B.

Unlike Trabbur A, Trabbur B had an was made up of mostly hydrogen, with some Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide. It also, was just a rock, as there was no life on it. The surface was very sandy, but otherwise unimpressive. Same thing happened. Flag was placed, raised, and a beacon was left to mark where they landed.

It was the third planet that caught everyone by surprise. It was strange it didn't show up on initial scans, but it was a water world, made up of numerous archipelagos. When deciding where to land, one of the republic visitors recommended a certain island spot as the ideal place to land. The surprises didn't end with the water, there was grass, or alien grass at least. It was green, and there were strange looking trees.

To be safe, they did atmospheric tests in the ship for around twenty minutes. It was a nice 27 degrees C outside; pressure was relatively similar to earth, while Oxygen and Nitrogen took up the majority of the atmosphere. If there was such thing as New Earth, it would be this. It seemed at first glance this was a paradise. There were two downsides though: one, the space around the planet was littered with debris of some kind, as if a massive space battle had occurred, and two, it was also realized within a few minutes after they landed that the planet was occupied by land squid creatures.

They were a strange alien species. They were around the height of a human, and had legs and arms, but a head that resembled a squid with short eye stalks coming from the side of their head. One of the Republic scientists tried to figure out the species using scans of it, but to no avail. They were intelligent, as all the ones they encountered wore clothes, but their language was unrecognizable. The creatures they ran across from this species also all seemed to be blood thirsty, adding to the issue of this prospective New Earth. Many carried spears, and few of the members of the strange species had to be killed to protect the crew and scientists.

After a few hours of collecting samples from the planet, samples such as dirt and leaves and seeds were taken, along with photographs and videos of the creatures. Also a few blood samples were taken from a deceased native who had attempted to kill a crewmate.

After that, the ship was once again in space, onto its next destination.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Warren Grant, top General of the Terran Federation, had been captured during a surprise attack on Tranquility Base. After being placed under house arrest for a few days, he was moved into a cell, and today was given his final meal. He had asked for fruit salad, but instead was given pasta. Apparently they didn't have the mangos he had asked for, and just substituted the whole thing. Executions were technically banned in the Earth Confederation, same with the Terran Federation, but it seemed the government wanted to make sure Warren Grant stayed out of the picture. Today was to be his execution. He hadn't met with his brother since last week, but it seems he would see him one final time.

"You still have a chance, Warren". Scott said, as he walked into Warren's cell, guards surrounding him.

Warren decided to take a bite of the pasta. "This pasta is undercooked, maybe you should execute the chef as well" He said dryly.

"You will go by electric chair in an hour. Please cha…"

"I will not turn against the Federation. You of all people will know that".

"And I will stick with my country. If you do not change, then I will see you in an hour" Scott turned and walked out the cell, his guards following him, leaving Warren to contemplate the temperature of the pasta.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

The Terran government, though, had known of the attack as soon as it had happened. Almost immediately, contingency plans had been drawn up to deal with the possible capture of their General. They outlined that a team of three expert agents would be assigned to go undercover to rescue General Grant. The tools it was thought they would need aside from a hand gun, would be a small republic blaster if they ran out of physical ammo, a radio, and most importantly, a Stealth Field Generator.

Stealth Field Generators were gadgets used by the Republic millennia ago, but had fallen into disuse after the Ruusan Reformation, an event that marked the end of the last great war before The Clone Wars. Stealth Field generators made the wearer difficult to notice by disturbing the senses of those who were looking in the wearer's direction. Once noticed, though, the effect would no longer take hold of the enemy, and would be able to see the wearer just fine. The design wasn't perfect, as they could still be spotted if an enemy was wearing goggles or was looking through a could see the wearer just fine, adding another layer of difficulty if any CIS droids were stationed on Earth.

Their mission goal would be to rescue General Grant before he is able to be executed and hopefully not die in the process. This mission would be of the utmost secrecy, and none outside of intelligence and the president's office would know about it.

General Grant was not a person they could afford to lose.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

In the days since the Civil War had begun, a few minor skirmishes occurred. A battle had taken place on what was the Belarus and Polish border, with another one happening in the Caribbean Sea. The Korean Peninsula had become a hotspot of troop movements. No side had yet attacked, but they were all prepared. The DMZ soon was to become one of the largest engagements in the war.

Republic starships had been deployed to aid in the defense of Earth after there were reports of CIS activity. In the meantime, much of the world entered Total War, where the majority of an economy focused on providing materials for the Civil War.

Cars manufacturers started making tanks, farms sent food directly to the government for rationing, and other businesses played their part in the war.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

The TSS Letzer, after about fifteen minutes, had gotten into space. They had finally found a planet with life amidst this strange region. Still, they had more planets to explore. Preliminary scans of the next planet showed it had major tectonic activity, causing much of the magma inside to come out to the top of the world. It was so warm there that it seemed like a direct opposite of the world they had just visited. Lava oceans with small islands of rocks jetting out among the landscape.

Alas, it wasn't to be. An hour into the trip, there was a shaking heard in the ship, then another, and another. They were being attacked by what seemed like pirates. Or rather, a single pirate ship. It had no markings of who it was from, but it was attacking them with lasers, and following that a missile. The science ship, being neither armed nor highly maneuverable, they chose their final option, they exited for Hyperspace, but not until a final blast had hit their hyperdrive.

They were now in hyperspace, but once they exit, there was no going back into it. Wherever they exited, they had to make sure it counted.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Welp, that was the next chapter. Im gonna add right now that in the chapter "Aliens Again?" that detailed the raid on Area 51 in my story (Bc i thought it was funny to right about, still glad no one got hurt), I had referenced Thrawn being at the end. In fact I had mentioned it a few times in future chapters. Well, i decided to scrap that. Chapter Im keeping, and the alien is still a Chiss, but specifically thrawn... nah. After some thinking, I realized that I wouldn't be able to explain why or how Thrawn got to Earth, so i'm going to simply pretend that he's not there and am now changing it. The Chiss I plan on being an important part of the story in the future, or atleast a part.

Ok, here are the reviews since February 14th

Guest1: All those points are good on the guns over blasters. The one downside to guns is the reloading time and, well, the need to reload every few times you use it. In general, though, I try to have most humans from earth use guns unless the situation calls for something otherwise.

Guest2: Very true, definitely a possibility

Jayhawks: I haven't seen the clone wars in a while, so if you have any reccomendations, fell free to send them (Arent Tiplee and Tiplar dead, or am I just making stuff up? Idk, maybe one of them was killed)

Aizen Sosuke-Sama: You are right, and I think you'll enjoy next chapter if and when it comes out

Gues3: Quite Possibly, although it's been around 3 and a half months since i last posted, sooo... atleast you didn't wait 6 months?(It definitely felt like 6 months)

Welp, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
